


Round Two

by Rouge_Ebony



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Harem, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Harems, Kamoshida is a BASTARD, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 58,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouge_Ebony/pseuds/Rouge_Ebony
Summary: Joker defeated the false god... but at what price? His friends lay dead around him as he pulled the Trigger to drive Yaldabaoth out of existence. But Fate is kind to the Trickster for once and grants him a Second try to make things right and save those closest to him. Will he succeed? what else has changed in this new game? Akira Kurusu x Harem. lots of genderbent characters.





	1. Chapter 1

 

They never had a chance. This twisted game was build up against them, rigged even before he joined as a player, only counting down to their defeat.

Akira finally understood it as he stood atop the clouds, the City beneath them having given up all drive and will to rebel just like the rest of humanity.

This battle was more of a farce if anything else. One hopeless try after the next. All the while the false god teared into them like it was nothing, using the power of the very sins they had fought against in the form of the Palace rulers, to cement their defeat. And now…

He was all alone, surrounded by the corpses of his friends.

They all gave their lives to save him, to buy him time. Through their fear the still stood strong, dying without shame and fighting for their justice.

But it was no use… he… this…

He couldn't stop it!

" _ **The foolishness of mankind is almost as remarkable as their yearning for order."**_  the false god gloated. Akira could fell a surge of pure wrath overcome him at hearing these words. Yaldabaoth treated this whole ordeal… like it was just some goddamn joke! Given the ease in which he destroyed them, it may very well have been.

Yet he was right. Yaldabaoth was created by humanity itself, the very humanity Akira and the others tried so hard to save.

" _ **This is not how you imagined this battle to end right Trickster? With your closest allies gone, their blood being an eternal prove of my everlasting rule."**_  goddammit that almost sounded like pity. Akira clenched his fists, slamming them into the ground strong enough to leave cracks.

_**"Now you lost the game. You could have accepted my offer, become a true Messiah for the sheep, leading them to a field where they would prosper under my rule. Instead you chose to rebel, a futile attempt."** _

Akira would have lied if he didn't found the offer tempting at first. But ultimately, Humanities free will was more important than self-gratification to him. Thus he remained with his ideals… the only thing he had left, alongside the images of his friends brutal deaths, forever burned into his memory.

They had all died,

Because of HIS weakness. Because he wasn't strong enough.

They took hits for him. They trusted him. They put their faith in him. And how did he repay them?

He failed them and lead them all to their end.

The slashes by the sword that tore their limbs apart. The shoots of the Gun that tore through their bodies and made them explode in red. The strikes of Lightning that resulted in burned corpses. He was to blame for all of it.

All this grief, rage and wrath turned into a spark, a last final spark, that formed into a gigantic flame, with his rebellious will fueling them.

So he stood back up, soul heavy and hurting in every muscle of his body but he STOOD.

" _ **So you still refuse to bow. I assume your will IS commendable. I acknowledge that in your final moments, you faced your demise with dignity. Despite that… I actually feel somewhat saddened. We could have created a true Utopia together but-"**_

"SHUT UP!"

Akira spat with venom, shouting so loud it haled through all of Tokyo. Yaldabaoth stopped his speech and saw the fury inside the Tricksters silver eyes.

"You go on... and on... about your Utopia, about how your this all so powerful god. But... you're NOT!"

He clutched his side, almost falling to his knees but refused. "You're just… a treasure gone out of control. You are no god. Just… like all the other bastards we fought day for day. Someone drunk on power who thinks he can get away with his actions."

Yaldabaoth mussed his words but still replied in this so high and mighty fashion that fuelled Akira's fire.  _ **"So you still refuse to be enlighten-."**_

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Akira screamed, his throat dry. He wasn't even aware of what he was doing. It was all instinct and sheer rage that kept him going. He vastly recognized the presence of Arsene above him and the feeling of the chains that he grabbed. "You think you can get away with trying to enslave humanity? With putting me through hell!? With KILLING MY TEAM!?

Familiar azure flames bursted out of his body, flowing into the Gentleman Thief above him, wielding just as much rage as he.

"I don't care how but… I refuse to die. I refuse to let you rule the world. I REFUSE to let your rotten justice win. You… you took everything from me. So I… " Akira channelled all the remainder of his energy into a final war cry.

"I TAKE EVERYTHING FROM YOU!"

Akira shattered the chains, understanding their true meaning in some distant part of his mind that wasn't consumed with the desire for vengeance. Arsene roared…

Akira only saw red.

He could feel what happened but his mind was so far gone he couldn't process it.

He felt POWERFUL. Stronger than he ever did before.

He aimed his gun and fired, blasting a hole through the false gods head, leading him to dissolve into nothingness.

It was all he could feel as he collapsed into the blood of his allies.

* * *

Akira opened his eyes,

Wait… what?

Shock overcame him, where WAS he!? This… this all looked like a train?

What!?

"Next stop. Yongen-Jaya." The speaker informed the passengers of the Train.

WHAT!?

Akira couldn't believe it. He was in some train? How did he get here!? He was just now fighting a wannabe god and now he was in some train!?

So many questions filled his head, to many to possibly name all.

This all seemed so familiar too. As if he was having an enormous case of a Déjà vu. This trains lay out, the passengers. It all was like when he first travelled to Toky-.

Hold on.

Could it be?

It can't POSSIBLY be right?

Akira pulled out his phone to check the date.

April the 9th.

They had April.

It was not Christmas!

He could feel hope surge through him. This all seemed to good to be true. He immediately clicked on his search engine.

Many clicks later he still couldn't make sense of it all. There were multiple articles over how a Olympian Athlete took up a job at a school. About how a genius Artist continued to sell masterpieces. Of Okumura foods gaining more and more influence. And of course articles over the great Masayoshi Shido, gaining more and more supporters.

Not a SINGLE entry for the Phantom Thieves.

But the Metaverse Navigator was already on the Phone.

" _Did I…",_  Akira allowed himself to guess,  _"travel back in time?"_

" **You did Trickster."**

Akira yelped and sprung up, surprised by the sudden voice, earning him a few odd looks. He didn't mind them much but was more concerned about the voice that seemed to come from inside his mind. He sat back down, trying to communicate with it. It sounded familiar.  _"Arsene?"_

" **Yes it is I. Your rebellious will made manifest."**

Akira released a breath he didn't know he was holding.  _"Arsene I am very glad to hear you but… what happened? How did I suddenly end up here?"_

A chuckle escaped Lupin.  **"All will be revealed in due time Trickster but to summarize it, let me say that I am very proud of you. In spite of the odds you have remained strong and unyielding to the false god. I couldn't have wished for a better apprentice. Thus awakening tremendous power, which you will surely need for what's to come."**

" _What will come?"_

" **The second round of the game of course."**

Second round?

His heart jumped. He was actually back in time. His friends were alive! He had another chance!

A second chance to take down this bastard who believes himself a god.

Akira almost wanted to laugh, he could barely contain himself. This was to good to be true. But it was true and he couldn't care about anything else right now!

Arsene laughed in his soul, pleased by Joker's happiness.

Akira may didn't know how it all happened but he sure as hell would not waste this opportunity.

The train went into the station and the raven left the train. There was a new sense of purpose in him. He could do this! He could…

Akira collided with someone walking in his direction. His fake glasses landed with a crunch on the ground along with him. Disoriented he looked around and after taking note of the broken glasses came face to face with a… girl.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was go. Oh no your glasses!

Akira stared at the girl who mumbled out apologies. Oddly enough she seemed familiar. Her hair was a soft brown and she wore… huh… that's odd. She wore a skirt alongside some kind of suit top but also gloves and held a suitcase. He had to say she looked actually cute.

Akira only gave the girl a gentle smile, he was in too good of a mood to get angry over that. He didn't need the glasses anyway. "Its fine. Their just fake."

"What? No its not. I got careless and now you had these destroy-"

"I told you its fine really." He reassured her again. But at the back of his head, he couldn't shake of this feeling. Where did he see her? He just couldn't remember-

Wait… was that an A on the suitcase?

…

No.

What the actual hell?

The only person he knew with an A on their suitcase was…

He frowned, becoming stunned for a brief moment before forcing himself to ask, "I'm sorry but what's your name?"

The girl, probably feeling to guilty to question his ask, answered truthfully. "My name is Goro Akechi. Again I'm sorry for…"

Akira froze, unable to look away from the girl in front of him.

Right there stood a supposed deadman and deceiver, Goro Akechi, honestly apologetic… but… as a GIRL!

All the while Akechi simply continued to mumble, having no idea just WHO she had met.

And just like her Akira had no idea just HOW much this second try would change. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man isn't Persona 5 an awesome game? I sure think it is but… what surprises me is the lack of Harem based stories out there for it. I mean… this is a Persona protagonist (And also the sexiest out there) They pretty much always have Harem shenanigans. So with that in mind I decided to throw out an idea here that I've been itching to do for a while.
> 
> Welcome to my Harem story for Persona 5!
> 
> But as you can see… there will be a few changes to the script. Oh boy Akira has no idea what he is in for.
> 
> So I will clear you all up about the Harem. I had the idea for a Harem that is a bit different than what you may expect. That being turning all the Thieves, except for Akira and Morgana into females. This is going to be one Harem story like no other out there. Don't ask me why I came uo with that but I just thought why not and went with it. I hope you will like what New Game Plus Akira will learn here. And aswell the possible redemption Arc for our miss Akechi.
> 
> Also if anyone knows a god female name for Goro I would be happy to hear your additions.
> 
> I'm gonna make this a nice one with the following characters definitely confirmed:
> 
> Ann
> 
> Ryuko (fem Ryuji)
> 
> Yuzu (fem Yusuke)
> 
> Makoto
> 
> Haru
> 
> Possible additions:
> 
> Futaba (I personally see her as a sister figure but I am curious what you guys want. Should I add her?)
> 
> Hifumi
> 
> Shiho (who shall NOT be raped this time! Akira wont let that happen.)
> 
> Yui (female Mishima)
> 
> Takemi
> 
> Kawakami
> 
> Ohya
> 
> Chihaya
> 
> I will keep you guys updated when I decide to add someone new to the Harem.
> 
> I can't promise you guys constant updates but I hope you will enjoy nonetheless.
> 
> Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira has a small talk with the new Akechi of this game... and has some problems about how to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THESE NOTES BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!:
> 
> Hey guys! First of all id like to thank you. This story was received FAR better than I had expected.
> 
> Ill be honest with you the main reason I made this account was actually to just post some lemon stories. What should I say? I wanted to write some sexy stuff and never intended to really make a real story here.
> 
> Than I started to really get into Persona however and before I knew it I thought up this AU and originally I did think of this just being a collection of one shots. However than something just took over in me and I decided to just make this a full blown story.
> 
> So… lucky you :)
> 
> Anyway I have a few other questions. When we actually get to the harem forming do you guys want to have lemon scenes in here or on a separate story? Like…. 'Round Two: Lemon scenes'. What would you prefer?
> 
> Another anyway, I am glad you liked it, this will become my first full blown story on this account and while I know I'm not the best writer I hope you enjoy!

There are times in a person's life where everything they want to achieve goes according to plan. The job they wanted was a breeze to get, the new car didn't have any problems, a round of poker ended with winning a small fortune and in general life seemed to be almost laughable easy.

Akira Kurusu was not having one of these times.

There are however certain times where seemingly the whole world becomes so crazy that you don't know where up and down is. A time where you are hit by so many twists of fate that you just… don't know what would even be the appropriate response for a sane person.

This was something Akira Kurusu could EASILY identify.

The raw revelations he was being put through in the last hours would all alone possibly make any normal man struggle with making sense of things. But all combined…

It was like… a Nuclear warhead of mindfuckery!

After all… he had undoubtedly the craziest day any human ever had in their entire life. He was pretty sure he wasn't exaggerating.

Finding out that the public all but forgot your existence was one thing…

Learning of a god planning on imprisoning humanity is even worse.

And said god killing all his friends was what made Akira utterly snap.

Than finding out he was sent back in time pushed the shipload of despair aside…

But seeing the same person he last saw dying in a different ship of pride all alive and APOLOGETIC was ultimately just… just… Akira didn't even have words to describe how he felt right now.

Oh and there was also the fact that Goro Akechi, the wildcard destined to oppose him, was a girl.

A… he had to admit… really attractive girl.

Was it any wonder that Akira just couldn't say anything else in return and decided to just go along when Goro asked him to repay him with a meal on her cost?

He didn't think so… and instead only thanked her while ordering his Nostalgic Steak…

…

Even the goddamn FOOD was messing with him.

"Once again I apologize." the voice of MISS Goro Akechi pulled Akira out of his thoughts. "Oh it's… its fine really." Akira weakly reassured her. HER. For the love of… how did this happen? He knew about the first rule of time travel. Change something in the past and it will affect the future, but HOW could it end up changing Goro Akechi's gender!?  _"Questions for later Akira. For now just try to keep the last of your sanity in check and… play it cool."_ he reasoned. If he needed to win this second game he needed to approach even the most difficult of situations with a calm mind. This… could be seen as very extreme training.

Goro insisted on paying him back somehow but at Akira's denying of even needing them Goro just decided to pay him back with a meal. Not something he objected, or would have even if his mind wasn't blown by Goro's sudden gender change. The last time he had some cheap instant ramen and hey… might as well dine good if you work towards killing a god.

"Seriously." he continued, "I don't even need these things. They're really just for show. An accessory at best."

Akira was pretty surprised by just how flustered the hardened serial killer in front of him could get by something so trivial.

He, SHE the raven corrected, was even blushing a bit.

"It is still only appropriate for me to pay you back." Goro continued to insist. Akira could only smile in return… which soon turned into a smirk. Oh to hell with all reasoning… as far as he was concerned this whole Planet had already gone to hell. He might as well have some fun with this. "Might be true but…" Akira leaned back in his seat, still smirking at the Detective. "I actually feel the need of paying you back."

"Really?" she asked in confusion, "What for?"

"Well I may get a free meal but I ALSO get the chance to eat with a beautiful girl. I don't see a single downside."

Almost immediately, Akechi blushed slightly and he could see how she tried to decipher if it was a joke or it was serious. Having investigated a person in order to not get assassinated by them really had its perks.

Akira only smiled, "Sorry. Didn't mean to fluster you." he lied, before remembering that this Goro didn't even know his name yet. "My name is Akira Kurusu by the way."

"Oh…" Goro caught hi-HERSELF (Akira wondered how many times he would mess this up) before returning the smile. "Well Kurusu-san I hope we will get along."

"Oh I am sure we will."  _"Well as long as you don't put a gun to my head again… or will? Ugh I am already getting a headache."_  "And you can just call me Akira."

A somewhat comfortable silence followed as they waited for their food. One that his Persona just needed to interrupt. With, what else should it be, a trademark chuckle.

" _What is it Arsene?"_

" **Hahahaha. I simply find it very amusing how this game has already began to change that is all. I must say Goro is quite the sight for sore eyes."**

Akira felt the need to argue but had to agree with Lupin. Goro was surprisingly stunning. Soft brown hair that framed her face perfectly, still as long as it was during the first game. Her detective uniform perfectly fitted her body and allowing her, what he guessed to be B or C cups, to bulge out a little but not too much. Some light makeup was applied to her face, likely to make her look more mature. She looked quite… impressive like thi-.

Akira mentally slapped himself,  _"NO! BAD AKIRA! This isn't the time to be thinking this!"_

Arsene's chuckling only grew,  _"Oh SHUT UP Arsene."_

" **Now now. There is nothing wrong with recognizing a beautiful woman when you see one."**

Akira was actually amazed that he somehow DIDN'T blush. It was what Arsene said next that truly took his attention though.

" **Regardless. I hope you know what opportunity presents itself. Perhaps there is a way for you to alter the fate in more ways than you have thought."**

" _Where are you going with that?"_

" **I am talking about this young maiden maybe not being doomed to die by the hands of her own fathers cognition of her."**

Akira took a moment to process what Arsene implied and was thrown into a shock. Was this true? Could he really prevent Goro's death!?

" _We could have been great rivals. Perhaps even friends."_  Goro once said in a world Akira would not let happen.

" _Do you… really think I can do it?"_

" **You will never know unless you try."**

Akira mussed the possibility. Wasn't Akechi already walking down the path of Shido's manipulation? Truth to be told… Goro was the one stain on Akira's soul he couldn't wipe away (before Christmas came that is). He always regretted not being able to help him. Being abandoned, cast out and just having fallen into despair, even while he was fighting Goro's true self with Loki as company… he couldn't help but feel pity for the Detective.

And he knew he would regret to not at least try.

But what could he do? Try and recruit him… well her… to the Thieves? He would have to think deeply about what to do. For now… he could however try and befriend the detective at least.

"Say you said you're name was Goro Akechi?"

"Yeah what about it?"

The raven decided there was no use in hiding EVERYTHING he knew about Goro. After all, the girl was somewhat of a celebrity.

"Does that mean your this detective?"

Surprise shined over her eyes but soon faded. She released a small laugh, "Oh so you've heard about me."

"You were kind of a big deal back in my hometown. It was hard not to hear some things about you. Now that I actually have you in front of me I recognize what I saw."

"Hehe. I am surprised but pleased you heard about me. It is a little embarrassing though."

"Why is this embarrassing? I think your amazing." he said with ease. Ah yes there it was. No matter the gender Goro still was the same. There was this satisfied glint in his (HER for fucks sake! Get it in your head Kurusu!) pretty eyes. That was where Akira aimed for a slightly… different approach. "I wish I could act like you do."

That caught the girl off guard and she blinked repeatedly. "Excuse me?"

"I just think it's pretty cool how you are able to get these adults on TV to take you seriously. I am a little bit jealous. It's hard for me to be taken seriously sometimes."

" _Yeah detective I am sure no one ever praised your Acting skills did they? Somewhat bizarre since this is what you excel at."_

"Oh that's what you saw?" she said with the still present smile. It didn't even looked forced or fake, genuine somewhat. "That's a bit of a surprise to me. You really don't need these glasses don't you Akira?"

"Already told you, they are fake. In fact I have quite good eye sight. It's like I have a third eye." he laughed inwardly at his small pun.

Goro however caught something else attention, "You said back in your hometown. So you're not from here?"

"Why don't you figure it out yourself Detective Princess?"

There was a small predatory look in her eyes now. Oh yes, this really was Goro. For as brief as he knew Akechi Akira could tell the girl enjoyed a challenge as much as the boy from back then did.

"Mmmmmh, let's see. You are definitely not from Tokyo so I assume you were transferred recently, since we met at the Station likely even today. Your uniform is brand new, making a sudden transfer all the more likely. And I don't assume it was for a pretty reason either. We are in the middle of the year and Shujin isn't as fantastic as they pretend to be."

She gave him a wicked smile and leaned forward, staring directly into his eyes. He could see that she knew she was right in every assumption. "What did you do Akira? What got you expelled?"

Akira was honestly amazed. Given that the Detective was using the Metaverse mostly for… her (got it right this time) investigation he didn't expect her to be this good when it comes to actual detective work. Yet she had acted like a predator and bitten out every detail out of her prey. There was this danger around her. Dear god this woman was more dangerous than he had ever thought.

Akira raised his arms in defeat, surrendering to the very pleased detective. "You got me red handed Herlock Sholmes."

"Don't you mean Sherlock Holmes?"

"No I mean the detective who appeared in the stories of Arsene Lupin."

" **Ah yes the good Detective. We enjoyed quite a few good games. I am touched you knew about that Trickster."**

" _What should I say? I was always a fan of Gentleman Thieves."_

"True but you DO know that Herlock was originally supposed to be Sherlock right? The only change that was made is his name."

"Touché detective."

" **Oh I am liking this Goro."**

"Okay but seriously, what did you do? I mean… why would your parents just let you get send into the biggest City in Japan?"

Akira couldn't supress his frown over the mention of his parents. "My parents were happy to get rid of me." As much as Akira hated to say it Sojiro nailed it when he first told him. The venom in his voice was enough to kill a small elephant. "As for what I did, I can tell you I am not the bad guy here. When I walked home from school one day I saw a guy who was clearly drunk, trying to force a woman into his car. She was crying and screaming, begging for someone to help her. I couldn't just stand by and leave her to her fate."

He let out a small growl, his hands forming into fists, knuckles turning white. No matter how many time has passed he would never forget that moment. In a way it was the beginning of his career as a Phantom Thief. He decided to not just walk away and stood up to the bastard of a Politician and he would do so again. Even if it ended up ruining his future.

"I ran up to them and pushed the drunk asshole away from her. He, in all the drunk rage, threw a punch at me and missed, causing him to trip on me. Next thing I knew the Police are there and arrest ME. Turns out the drunk was some sort of politician who has and I quote: 'The police as his bitches.' He forced the woman I defended to testify against me and now here I am, stuck in Tokyo with a criminal record, casted out and disowned by his parents and no chance of getting any decent job should I somehow manage through this year. Seriously… the World would be better without these kind of rotten adults." Akira gave a dry laugh, before looking back to Akechi, who had seen a small glimpse of his rage. She looked pretty shocked and somewhat empathetic.

" _Yeah you know all about adults screwing you over don't you Crow? Hell even the adult is the same for us."_

"I am very sorry to hear that. That the justice system failed so much in your case because of one man's corruption is sad, especially considering that I am part of said system."

Akira waved reassuringly, forcing the rage directed at Shido and the one who chose him down. "It's fine, its not like you were the drunk guy or the cops… or the judge. Well anyway sorry for letting that all out on you. This isn't something you just talk about with someone you just met."

"Oh no its fine. No need to be sorry. I deal with crime on a daily basis. As such… I can believe you. I know a criminal when I see one and you seem to me like a good person, a Samaritan even. Sadly it is not exactly uncommon for the corrupt to get away with their crimes. Say… you don't know by any chance which politician it was?"

She added the last question fairly nonchalant. Or at least tried to. Given what he already knew about her, this did surprise Akira. Why would Goro want to know his name? Wait… she wasn't planning on going into his palace right? Why would she plan that for someone she just met? Except if… were they already getting this close? Akira did have the gift of getting to know people quick but this was even for him a new record. Or could it be that Akechi was just that lonely and thought she needed to offer help? He would think about that more later. What would be the best thing to do now though?

He should probably lie. Getting Shido already involved could only end badly. There was a long list of people to go through first. So he shook his head in lie, "Sadly no. It was dark and everything happened really fast. But I appreciate the sentiment. You don't need to bother with it however. I AM angry yeah but hey I didn't get into prison. And… I am actually glad to be out of my hometown."

"Your parents?"

"Yep. Not exactly easy to live with them after all that."

"I… can relate to that actually."

Another surprise so soon in their meeting. Was Goro already opening up? She must have realized it to for the small window to her soul already closed the next moment. Akira took it with ease. He planned on saving the girl, no need to unveil all their secrets in the first meeting just yet. He could however at least remind her that it is okay if she ever would want to voluntarily talk. "Than perhaps you could tell me another time?"

The girl perked up, clearly stunned. "Another time?"

"Yeah well," Akira took a sip of his drink, "I don't want to let this be a onetime thing. I actually really enjoy your company Herlock."

She stopped for a brief second. A second was all it took for Akira to see the small glimpse of her true self. The scarred child who had it just as rough as the rest of the Thieves. The moment faded into the past and instead, she was smiling at him and raising her own glass. "It is Sherlock and I do enjoy your company too Akira."

* * *

 

The rest of the meal was spent chatting on topics much less intense. It was quite a sight to see Goro be so… flourishing? Maybe that word described it best. Back than the Detective was always so on edge. There was always this barrier, not only the fact that she had planned to betray them, between them. Here with who she had thought to be just some random stranger, she spoke freely and undeterred about things she enjoyed and certain hobbys. Of what a pain it was to appear on TV and have the mask never be satisfied with your make up and not let you just apply it yourself. Akira even found out that Goro had a blog of her own, something she was pushed to do by some higher-ups. Likely to make some connection between the celebrity and her fans. Goro made it clear just how much she was annoyed by having to make this and how she often just didn't know what to talk about. Sometimes she would just recommend certain books or just give a brief update about her day. Lately she grew to be interested in Music and was decoding the meaning of certain lyrics as if to give her fans something and shut up the ones who want to turn her into an idol instead of a detective. Something she made clear she despised to.

After quite some time has passed, Goro had remained true to her word and paid for Akira's meal. The two left the restaurant where Akira still accompanied the detective to her bicycle, her number having been stored in his cellphone. "I must say Akira it really is easy to talk with you. I don't remember the last time I was able to just let myself talk so freely."

"The pleasure is all mine Princess. I honestly was done with the World when I came here but this was a surprising good start."

She laughed a bit, before Akira noticed a small frown, "Say… you will have to introduce yourself tomorrow to the school right? Does that mean you will be going by train?"

There was some hesitation in her voice that Akira couldn't quite sort out. It hit him as hard as a rockslide when he connected the dots however. He completely forgot about the subway accident!

Akechi must have planned that for some time. He couldn't let that happen. With every order Goro made for Shido she will become more and more likely to end up behind the watertight door.

" _How do I stop this?"_  Akira wondered, something that the detective thankfully interpreted as trying too hard to remember crucial details.

He could invade the Palace? No that's impossible. He didn't even knew the name of the guy who got a mental shutdown! And he would have to fight Akechi all by himself. Akira didn't even knew how strong he currently was or if he still had the power that granted him victory over the Holy Grail.

Ask Akechi somehow not to do it? Yeah right… how could he do that without giving away that he comes from the future!? Besides they weren't on good enough terms yet for Akira to completely cut the strings that made Akechi obedient to Shido.

A sense of helplessness gnawed at the Trickster. This couldn't be the end. He had to have SOME way to stop her. Sadly he didn't. Despite it being his second chance he was too late. Damn it all.

Well, on the bright side nobody died in the train accident. The worker responsible only lost his job.

"I plan to." Akira finally replied. Goro's eyes widened a little. Her mask shifting before she managed to put it back. She… was actually worried about him. Akira felt strangely good about this. He decided however to not torture the Detective. "Or well I planned to but my Guardian decided he drives me for one day so no. Why do you ask? Do you want to meet up or something?"

"…Yes exactly. I figured if you have the time we could go from Shujin to go somewhere. I have a tight schedule and it's rare to make some time free."

"And you want to spend it with me?"

She gave a sly smile. "You are at the very least better to be around than all the other jerks at the department Mister Lupin."

Akira returned it. Spending time was good, it made it more likely to save the girl in front of him. Besides there were a few places he needed to visit. "In this case I happily met up with you Miss Holmes."

* * *

 

_I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Justice Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

The Tarot card of the Justice Arcana shone forth from sheer darkness, a picture of Akira on it, before fading away as if it was never there.

Akechi blinked in confusion.  _"What on earth?"_

"Something wrong?"

She perked up at the worried expression of the boy. "Oh it's nothing really. I just… heard something that's all."

They spend a bit more time talking before Goro reluctantly departed. As soon as she was out of eye sight, she kept herself asking multiple questions.

" _What just happened? Where did that voice come from?"_

" **From the sea of souls milady."**

"WOAH!" Goro shrieked, almost falling from her bike as even ANOTHER voice was now present. This one coming directly from her mind!  _"What the… Loki what the hell is going on in there!?"_

" **I don't know Boss! This guy just appeared here out of thin air!"**

" **Fear not my friends. I am not here to cause any harm. Quite the opposite actually."**

" _Who the hell are you!? Wait… are you behind that strange thing that just happened?"_

" **I am not responsible for the bond you forged, but I am a product of your first true connection."**

" _Connection? Wait… you mean with Kurusu?"_

" **Yeah I think he means the boy. Who the hell are you and what do you want?"**

" **What I want isn't what matters, yet I shall answer truthfully. I simply want to aid our dear Maiden in the trials that are bound to come. And as for who I am… you may call me Robin Hood."**

* * *

 

" _Hey Arsene?"_

" **Yes Akira?"**

" _Am I allowed to freak out now? Cause I have been holding this whole thing back the second I saw her."_

" **I… assume so…"**

" _Good."_

And with that broke any control Akira had while he screamed into a nearby trashcan as Akechi was out of eye sight.

" _HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?"_

" **Akira."**

" _HE IS A GIRL!"_

" **Akira!"**

" _HE IS A GODDAMN GIRL! WHAT KIND OF TIME TRAVEL DID I MAKE!?"_

" **AKIRA!"**

" _WHAT!?"_

" **We… will figure… this out!"**

Akira forced himself to come down from his high and put his head into his hands, rubbing his temples.

" _This is so insane."_

" **I know my friend but you need to collect yourself."**

Akira breathed in deeply a few times, making his heart stop racing so rapidly.  _"Arsene I… holy fuck what is even happening?"_

" **I don't know Akira. All I know is your time travel adventure is promising to be QUITE an interesting one."**

" _You don't say?"_

* * *

 

Walking to the Café gave Akira a good amount of time to properly collect his thoughts. So Goro Akechi was a girl. That's… new.

Ugh… he had no idea how to feel about the whole situation know that he didn't need to act anymore. How did this happen?

He knew he was asking this question for the hundredth time but he still didn't had any answer.

Thoughts about the sudden sex change drifted away however when he finally arrived in the oh so familiar corner of Tokyo.

His first stop wasn't the Café though. It was the real estate of Sojiro. Akira simply stood outside the house for a while. Right this second, Futaba likely had a panic attack. She was probably still thinking she didn't deserve to live. These thoughts tore his heart apart. The hacker and he had been very close and he couldn't stand to have her suffer like this. He tried to reassure himself, it was only for a small time. He and the others would save her soon enough. In... July? Crap he needed to write down what dates he could remember. Better to not leave anything up to chance.

The street down was Takemis clinic too. She likely still worked on a medicine for the girl.

This was were something began to truly dawn on Akira. He was the only one to remember. Ann, Ryuji, all his friends and confidants were unaware of their adventures.

He sighed, his heart now heavier than before. This was going to be a challenging year.

Deciding he had seen enough he turned back and walked into Leblanc where he was greeted by Sojiro Sakura. Oh how good it felt to see his face again. The man had become something of a father for him in the time where the Attic became his cherished home.

He took care of some customers, complaining about how little they ordered once they were gone, before turning to him.

"So you're the guy?"

Akira was taken aback but remembered why Sojiro was so cold in his tone and giving him the 'don't fuck with me' look. At this moment he was still just some punk to him. That likely wouldn't change anytime soon.

Well there was no reason to not try and start things of well this time around. "Yes that's me. It's nice to meet you Boss."

Sojiro raised an eyebrow. "So you've heard about my nickname already? Well good than. Come I show you you're room."

He was lead the stairs up into the attic…

The dirty attic full with cobwebs and trash.

He almost forgot about that…

Goddammit.

Still… knowing what this place could turn into… it made Akira strangely happy. "You look like you want to say something."

"It's perfect." Akira said, something that Sojiro definitely didn't expect. He could hear the old man chuckle, "Well good that you don't have high standards. I already cleaned up the most. The rest is up to you."

"Now than… I got the gist of your situation. You poked your nose into the matter of adults and injured a man in the process."

Okay THAT he needed to correct. "Actually I saw a man forcing himself on a woman on my way home. I intervened and pushed him away and because he tripped on me he decided to sue me."

Sojiro raised an eyebrow. Yeah they REALLY needed to work on the trust didn't they?

After some more talking Sojiro eventually left Akira alone in the attic, leaving him to clean up and later went home to, likely visit Futaba.

This got him thinking… did Futaba know at this point about him? Did she maybe made a background check? He would have to ask her once they deal with her depression.

When he was done he actually managed to clean up the whole attic. Having done this before he was a bit quicker on his feet and knew what to do first. At least no more cleaning later. And interestingly his shoulders weren't aching. So… was he as fit as he was on Christmas? Did he really still had his usual strength?

He at least hoped so. Deciding that there was nothing else for now to do he went to bed, there were a lot of questions in need of answering.

* * *

 

When he opened his eyes he wasn't any more in his small attic home. Instead… he was in a place he instinctually knew about. Blue walls around him… but no chains.

Instead he came face to face with two beings…

The first one a girl, holding a Book, smiling at him with the intensity of a sun.

And the other an old gentleman, who spoke in a tone as sweet as honey.

"Welcome Trickster."

Akira couldn't hold back the sheer relief and joy. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And our favorite nose is still in charge!
> 
> Yep as you can see Lavenza and Igor ar both still kicking and ready to aid our Thief in the Second Round of the game.
> 
> Also I admit I may have rushed the part were Akira met Sojiro but… well we all saw a lets play or played the game. I don't see any reason to hold myself up with scenes we had already seen a dozen times over. So I try and do these quickly so we can focus on the really important things and the scenes I remake and of course the interactions with Akiras friends, confidants and the ladies..
> 
> I aswell hope you liked what I did with Goro in this chapter. And yes Robin Hood awakened because of her bonding with Akira. A headcanon that I got after reading a short fanfiction with that idea. The one who made it actually follows this story :). You know who you are.
> 
> Anyway… I hope you all liked it and I see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys its me again! First of thanks for all the favorites and followers!
> 
> And I also want to make something clear. I am not able to promise consistent updates. Live can keep me busy… please have Mercy on me okay? :)
> 
> Alright now to the Reviews that don't have an account (which is how I will answer them from now on)
> 
> PhantomDark: happy you like it. if genderbending isn't your thing than sorry about that but maybe a different story would be better suited for you.
> 
> Justareader: Thanks and Oh she will be part of the harem. I just forgot to add her.
> 
> FFReader: Thank you very much. That was something I really wanted to avoid. The typical 'love immediately' thing. It is honestly a bit annoying in harem stories. I would like to try and have the relationships form naturally and have some dynamic and have every partner be their own person still. It just wouldn't fit or be realistic otherwise. Akechi was tricky to do since I assume she would be somewhat detached from people and have problems forming connections or finding friends (like in the game). I honestly think she is touch starved and doesn't have many to have meaningful interactions with. So I hope I manage her right and show that part of her without making it look like she is immediately heads over heels for him.
> 
> For the two Guests:
> 
> Yes its not gay, not that there is anything wrong with being gay of course. LGBT+ is great :)
> 
> and Guest 2:
> 
> Thanks. I hope this will feed your desire for a good genderbend fanfic.
> 
> Good now with that all said two more things. Im going to make some relationships between the girls inside the Harem. Mainly because… well it makes sense. One example would be Ann and Shiho who have so many moments together. So there will be some shipping in between. It will still be a harem but everyone just loves everyone and there is no grudge or anything. A bit of polythieves elements. Also at the end of the chapter I will show you an updated version of the harem.
> 
> Okay with that all said Enjoy!

Akira had no words that could describe how good it felt to see the long nosed gentleman and the true velvet room attendant. A slight part of him was worried to find himself behind bars again and a divine cup cosplaying as his true guide. Seeing things as they are supposed to be lifted a heavy burden from his heart.

Even the Velvet Room itself felt different with its proper master in charge. He had only gotten a small taste of its atmosphere back then and yet there was a noticeable difference in how the Velvet Room made him feel. It felt… comfortable, as if to go home at a burning fireplace after a day of playing in the snow. Under Yaldabaoths heel he always had this unease when entering it. So this was a very welcome change.

Lavenza, oh the beautiful blue fairy girl, replied just as happy as he was. Running at him, she all but threw herself at Akira, who was pushed into the chair he sat on. Tightly hugging, the two smiled. She pulled back and smiled at him, "We too are happy about you landing here safe and well Trickster."

Akira simply smiled back, slightly chuckling.

He faintly noticed something else about Lavenza. Did she look… more mature? She was a bit taller, definitely taller than Futaba if he had to guess and looked more like someone his age, more youthful in contrast to her previous appearance.

Igor's coughing was what made the two snap out of their joy and turn towards the Gentleman, "Now… I believe you have a few questions, right?"

A few? Akira just giggled a little, still on his high, "You bet your nose on that. What the hell happened?"

Igor chuckled "Then allow me to elaborate." He summoned a book out of thin air and opened it, letting its pages flow out and swirl around the Trickster. On those pages where different events from his previous year, his battles against the palace rulers, the forming of the Phantom Thieves, meeting his other teammates and finally… his battle against Yaldabaoth.

"Through the year you spent in Tokyo, you made connections and forged true bonds that could have lasted a lifetime. Your power grew accordingly and step by step you came closer to fulfilling you destiny. Though… unfortunately, the corrupted god had manipulated the game from the beginning and even though you won, you did so at a price far too severe to call it a victory."

The pages swirled together, forming a new page showing him on his knees surrounded by corpses and blood. The image angered Akira greatly. That damn grail.

Igor continued, "As your guide I was supposed to prepare you for this task, I was supposed to aid you in fulfilling your destiny, though I clearly failed."

Lavenza looked at her Master with worry, "Master, this wasn't your-"

"But it was," Igor interrupted his attendant, "I was unable to fulfil my duty. My strength couldn't compare to the Grail. MY weakness is the core of the misfortune that befell you. I am fully willing to take the blame."

Akira now looked at Igor with wide eyes, he didn't knew the Velvet Room Master for long but to think he could actually feel so much guilt, it was an alien idea to him. "Igor I-"

"Do not try to make me feel better about this Trickster. There is no need I assure you. We from the Velvet Room have it as our duty to align fate in such a way that humanity has the advantage. Our failure has caused this unbalance." Igor almost looked like he was mourning, "Such a colossal misfortune didn't befall one of my Wildcards for a long time. Yet… it is now not the time to grief and ponder about past mistakes. Not if a new round gives the opportunity to change everything. Thus I used all of my power to reverse the wheel of fate to the point of you making your first steps in Tokyo."

With a handwave, the pages flew back into the book, making Igor close it and reopen it. Surprisingly… only one page was there this time, showing Akira meeting Goro.

Oh right… there was something else he wanted to ask. "Say about THAT."

"Ah yes let me explain." Igor tried anew. "When you managed to slay the god, the sheer power the fight unleashed, combined with your grief, caused a great unbalance. A distortion so severe it was beyond fixable. Thankfully I reset time but… Fate is like a river. It flows in one direction. The act I committed caused a new river to emerge from the one it originated. The moment you saw your allies fell, you managed to briefly unlock the true potential of the Wildcard, becoming much more than just a Sailor on this river and allowing this opening to happen."

Akira blinked. This… didn't make complete sense to him. "So you are saying that once I did… whatever I did that killed Yaldabaoth, I basically tore apart Fate?"

"That is one way to describe it. Yaldabaoth, having the combined support of the masses, was the ruler of fate. A supreme being that could mould destiny to his will. Him overthrowing us only further strengthened this. But Wildcards are an exception, an anomaly outside Fate's control. Thus… this caused ripples in fate, ripples that extended and altered fate, even as I reset time."

"Basically," Lavenza chimed in, "You bringing Fate out of its natural balance caused Chaos and in an attempt to fix itself without much guidance, Fate was altered."

"Okay I think I get it," Akira rubbed his head. Dear lord this was confusing. "But how did it cause a sex change."

Igor and Lavenza only shrugged.

Akira sighed. "Guess there aren't answers for everything."

Lavenza reassuringly smiled, "Worry not Trickster, even if Fate is altered, I am confident that you will prevail once more."

"And you can be assured," Igor stretched out his arms, pointing at the walls surrounding them and letting them fade away, revealing nothing but a void "This time you will have the full aid of the Velvet Room."

The Trickster smiled, "Thanks guys. I think I'm gonna need it."

"Now, before we depart, any more questions?"

"Well… with what am I starting out here? Do I still have the power I had previously?"

Igor seemed to be anticipating this question. "You start this journey having access to all resources you had in the first round. Your body is still the same as it was at Christmas Eve. The wide array of Personas you collected in the Compendium are still willing to aid you as well, but their true potential sealed away. You will have to reforge the bonds that allowed them to appear in order to properly use them. Any weapons and equipment have been transferred in this Box." He pointed at Lavenza who out of nowhere held a big brown box, only for it to disappear into a dozen butterflies. "It will be in your room in the real world. Once you have the time, go through its contents."

Akira nodded with sweet relief. So he was still having all his power. This was a good start already! But… did it also count for…

"Say do I still have what allowed me to kill Yaldabaoth?"

Igor only shrugged, "It is still inside you no doubt, but it will likely need some time to resurface. But worry not, we shall decipher this puzzle one piece at a time. Now then… the night is waning and it is almost time, but before we depart, I need to ask of you to sign this contract so you will become a fully fletched Trickster of the Velvet Room."

A paper appeared out of nowhere in front of Akira, simply hovering before him. Without hesitation, Akira instinctively grabbed it and he could feel the paper connect with his soul. In a beautiful blue color, his name was written on the paper, solidifying his bond.

It was good that he did it so soon, because he could feel himself drift apart from this different plane of reality.

* * *

In the real world, Akira was awoken by his alarm. Eyes snapping wide open he all but jumped out of the bed. He felt refreshed and determined.

Yes. NOTHING would stop him this time from saving everyone.

As he jumped out of bed he could already see the large box Lavenza held in her hands in a distant corner of the room. He would go through it once he was back from School. Alongside making some plans.

" _Prepare yourself world."_  Akira thought to himself, as he dressed in his familiar school clothing,  _"The Trickster has arrived to take you by storm!"_  he finished his thought with a gleeful smile and went down to met Sojiro.

* * *

Akira's excitement was all but gone now.

He just painfully discovered another side effect of being sent back in time, one that extended beyond you're the only one to remember.

He had to go through all of it again.

And all of it…

Really meant ALL of it.

"To reiterate, just so we're clear."

" _I completely forgot just how much of a pain this was."_  Akira mentally sighed as he let the lecture go over him.

Having to go through this farce of an introduction one time was already enough, but a second time? Ugh…

What didn't help Akira's nerves either was the sheer contempt he felt for this… Kingpin knock off!

It was a miracle he still could keep his temper in check. If he already felt this pissed around him, how bad would it be when he went back to the other Palace Rulers?

But again… how dare this bastard lecture him about manners and how to behave if he has been covering up Kamoshidas acts all the time and sells out his students for some conspiracy!?

Now that he thought about it… what was this prideful bastard Shido using Kobayakawa for? He was a principal. What influence did he have that could possibly aid him? Was he supposed to do some propaganda for the newer generation so that Shido will be praised and looked up by people who aren't allowed to vote yet?

What worth was Kamoshida even for him? How could a Gold Medalist aid Shido in any way? Now with that on his mind, he preferred to think about this mystery while letting Kobayakawa ramble on.

" _Alright let's think about this. What if Kamoshida was a price of sorts?"_

"You will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems."

" _Yeah that could be it. Perhaps Shido arranged somehow for Kamoshida to get here as a present for Kobayakawa. Kamoshida was never part of the conspiracy, but Kobayakawa was and after some intimidation or so Shido gave him a medalist as a sign of what he can do to improve his life and the reputation of the school."_

"Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side."

" _Kobayakawa became Shidos little lap dog. All so his crap place of a school gets some good reputation for once. This is beyond pathetic. I would like to say no human is like that but I know different from experience."_

"You might have done a variety of things in hiding back at home, but you WILL behave yourself here."

" _But still what does Shido get from him? I never heard any propaganda in this school. I mean granted he died before the elections so maybe his part should start then but still… why keep one so insignificant pawn? This is like chess for idiots. Shido has no reason to want his support if he has Artists, Criminals, CEOs and high ranking officials. What am I missing?"_

"If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind."

" _Wait... at this point Goro told Shido about the Metaverse and how to access it. That means Shido knows that the first person to successfully enter the Metaverse was a student… Holy crap THAT'S it! Shido was expecting there to be more people that could enter the Metaverse, likely students like Akechi. THAT'S why he needed Kobayakawa! He was expecting someone to arrive and once it happened Kobayakawa should report to him and find who it was! After he failed in doing that Shido abandoned that idea… hold up. There is no way Shido only picked one school in the entire country. How many principals work for this scumbag!?"_

"Are you even listening to me?"

" _Oh SHUT UP you fat bastard! I already heard the crap you're saying! What is more important to me is how utterly pathetic you are! God I can't even look him in the eye!"_

"I am." Akira swiftly replied. Kobayakawa nodded quickly, sighing a little, as if he expected this student to cause trouble.  _"Oh he has no idea."_

He pointed at the woman standing to his left. Akira at this point simply droned out what he was saying with her. But Kawakamis words deeply resonated in him, as he looked her over. At first he hadn't noticed it, being too caught up in feeling bad for himself and being pissed at his situation. But now with all he knew, Kawakami looked like a walking corpse! There were wide bags over her eyes and she didn't so much as emit a singly spark of happiness.

She gave him his ID, with an almost mechanical movement, "Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And if by chance you cause any problems, I won't be able to protect you at all."

" _I get it Kawakami. Just like you didn't think you were able to protect Takase-kun."_  Akira could feel his temper flare up at remembering THESE rotten excuses for people. Taiki Takase's guardians were absolutely disgusting, even compared to all the things he has seen in the Metaverse! Forcing a child that lost his parents to break by working too hard and then extorting the one person that wanted to help him, all because they THOUGHT his real parents looked down on them. THOUGHT!

" _That's why I let our son experience what it's like to be forced to grovel! It felt nice to see him gradually break down from working so much…"_  were the exact things he had said, his wife being no better.

These people were sick. Sick doesn't even begin to describe it. It was a wonder they hadn't formed a palace already!

Oh Akira would RELISH in beating their shadows down! Maybe he could make some time in between exploring Kamoshida's castle.

But there were other people besides them as well, just as rotten or perhaps even worse. The cult leader that harassed Chihaya and made people disappear. The horrible excuses of parents that used Futaba's friend. The doctor that blamed Tae and would have let a child die. So many shadows to go after and only one year of time…

" _Wait… FUCK I can't do any of that yet! They were all in the deeper parts of Mementos! CRAP! And even if I could I would ruin the timeline if I would take some of them down immediately. Dammit! I could try and break the gates down? I should be strong enough to do that now. But that would only raise questions for the others and I don't want to give them a heart attack yet and tell them I'm from the future. Yeah I am not looking forward to THAT talk. And I need to keep in mind that they aren't as strong yet. I would have to do this all myself. UGH! I never realized how much of a pain time travel was! Here I am with the power to change the world and I can't do shit yet!"_

"Are we done here now? Can we get going?" Sojiro's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Right the talk was over now. It's not like the world stopped while he cursed his situation.

They soon departed and he gave Kawakami last look before walking out the door.

" _Sorry Becky. But I promise I will fix your situation as soon as I can."_

* * *

"They are treating you like some nuisance." Sojiro told him while they were walking out the school.

"I know… heard it before. And trust me you don't need to tell me to behave, that message is already in for a long time."

Sojiro eyed Akira weirdly, "Hey don't get pissy with me. It's not my fault that you are where you are."

"I know. Its gods fault."

Sojiro sighed exhausted, "Blaming God is not going to help you either kid."

" _It's the truth though. Well not directly. It's the fault of a divine sippy cup that thinks himself god and a wannabe Messiah who's Shadows must be obsessed with bodybuilding."_

"Sorry boss. But I promise I don't aim to cause you any trouble." Akira tried to reassure him. Sojiro looked like he wanted to say something but out of nowhere.

"Akira!"

A female voice spoke to him. Looking at the source he saw no other than Miss Goro Akechi, in her usual attire. Oh yeah, they wanted to meet up.

" _Okay Akira, you had your freak out. He is a girl now, accept it and move on."_

" **That is the right attitude!"**

" _Oh hello Arsene. How are you?"_

" **Fine but angry."**

" _What… why are you angry?"_

" **Our beings are connected Akira. Your wrath is my wrath."**

" _Oh… right."_

"Good morning Herlock! How are you?" he replied to her as she walked towards him, rolling her eyes at the nickname, but surprisingly still smiling.

"It is SHERLOCK, Lupin. And I am fine." she now stood right next to him, "shall we go then?"

Before Akira could answer, Sojiro coughed and the two soon to be Thieves turned to him. "Ähm… who is that girl kid?"

Oh right. Sojiro didn't know about Akechi.

"Sorry boss. May I introduce you, Goro Akechi, Detective Princess and my first friend in this crazy City."

His guardian looked surprised and stared at the girl, eyes wide behind his glasses. He soon caught himself however "One day and you already got a friend? Well… can't say I complain. I do know you from somewhere. You are the girl giving all these interviews lately aren't you?"

Goro simply nodded, looking flustered for some reason. "Yes that's me. I met Akira yesterday and we sort of got to know each other. We agreed to meet again today."

"Sorry boss, forgot to tell you. On the bright side… you don't have to drive me?" Akira apologized while rubbing the back of his head. Sojiro just looked at the two students and rolled his eyes. "Well I am not against it. Just make sure he doesn't get in any trouble okay?"

"Don't worry I will be careful." Goro promised.

Akira couldn't help but chuckle. Oh if only Sojiro knew…

The old barista walked over to his car and was soon gone from sight, trying to avoid the traffic problems no doubt, leaving them alone.

Thus Akira turned towards the Detective, looking just as formal as always. And she looked pretty red in the face. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no I'm fine really. Just… I am surprised you already called me a friend."

Akira acted slightly surprised, but in truth he had guessed something like that, the Detective was completely untouchable in the first round. "Well, we are on nickname basis and meet up to hang out, this seems to be a good definition for friend in my book."

Goros face was unreadable for a moment before she nodded, "Well I can't argue with that logic."

The raven mussed, should he try and test the waters a little? "I mean if you don't want to be friends with a convicted criminal-"

"NO! That's not it I swear." Goro quickly corrected. "I don't mind your record it's just… I am not really used to people calling me that."

…

Okay that actually tugged on Akira's heartstrings a little.

He knew. He knew everything the girl's been through in her lonely life and yet it hurt to see her actual talk about it somewhat. Time to cheer the Princess up a little.

"Well get used to it," he said with a smile. One that was quickly reciprocated. Wow. This was… really different. He had seen Goro smile in a fake way but to see her genuinely enjoying herself was quite the delight to see. Time to change the topic.

"So… where are we going."

"Oh right. We go to Kosei academy. I'll explain on the way there."

* * *

" _What the hell is WITH me all of a sudden?"_

Goro thought while walking with Akira. They were heading towards the prestigious Kosei Academy. A school highly focused on arts of all forms. As such, its music and art classes were famous and well known. Last week she had gotten the offer to listen to a school band by one of her fans that was the lead guitarist. She eventually accepted given that she had to do SOMETHING for that blog of hers (curse whoever invented blogs). She had listened to some of their songs and was somewhat liking them "Last Surprise" being probably one of her favourites.

So with that she had out of nowhere decided to just invite Akira with her. An idea she was kicking herself for. Would he even like music? He seemed to enjoy the idea as she told him but what was to say he wasn't just faking interest? Should she just have offered to go see a Movie perhaps?

Speaking of why was she even so strongly thinking about this!? Fine so she had found a guy who apparently liked spending time with her. So what? This is normal. People her age do this all the time. There was no reason to be overthinking this.

Except if he was just trying to get under her skirt. No that wasn't it. She would have noticed that. She could divide very easily between the people who really enjoyed her work and those who just see her as another girl on their lap. Akira was… genuine.

" _Come on Goro just act. Like you always do. Come on, you're used to this."_

Except she couldn't. For some reason she could not put on one of her public masks. Was it because Akira already saw through them? Somehow within the time of one conversation he had seen through her and already they… formed some sort of connection.

Fine so she was worried about possibly injuring him when she did a mental shutdown on that scumbag of a driver. Abusive trash. That piece of shit once almost killed his own daughter in his drunken rage. The hospital seemingly didn't care enough to press charges or whatever excuse he had given them.

Truthfully, Goro didn't care about that piece of breathing garbage. All she cared about was that the job was done and that bastard will lose his job and get in prison after she had anonymously leaked the evidence to the police.

Just like Shido wanted her to…

No. Don't think about him now. She focused back on her latest target.

His Palace was at least pretty small, so she could get it done within an hour.

The new… company certainly helped though. Robin Hood, while being what some would call a perfect Hero personality wise, was very strong, almost as strong as Loki with a wide variety of spells. And he had a weirdly, calming function on her. Lokis madness was addicting, powerful and a burning inferno in her heart. With Robin Hood she had a comforting and soothing flame.

Honestly… she liked how it felt.

Which leads back to Akira.

How in the World had he caused this!? How did this complete stranger cause her to awaken this power?

That was likely it. That was likely the reason she was so worried around him. Yeah it had to be.

However she couldn't deny that Akiras presence by her side did warm her somewhat. Not unlike Robin Hood.

"Looks like we're here." His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. The gate of Kosei was open before them, unusually empty due to it being weekend. The band was still practicing daily however, much like other students who wanted to practice in peace or don't have the means to do so at home.

"Yeah looks like it." She spoke, "We will have to wait for the band though. They told me they would meet us-"

Her phone ringed, announcing an incoming message and interrupting the Detective. She quickly glanced on it and saw immediately it being the head guitarist.

"She just texted me?" she wondered somewhat. Why was she texting her now?

* * *

"Well what does she say?" Akira asked his company. Goro read through it quickly before sighing and reading it again out loud.

'Sorry Goro-Chan. But sadly something came in between and we cannot hold our usual practice today. We're incredibly sorry, pls don't be mad."

Goro rubbed her head, she seemed exhausted by this. Speaking of she seemed somewhat tense ever since they walked here. "Looks like we don't get to hear music now."

"Its fine. I mean we can do something else." Akira offered. There had to be something else they could do. Like… huh. What was the Detective interested in?

"Like what?" Goro pressed obviously curious.

"Well… I'm not sure. Do you want to get something to eat?"

"I actually just ate."

…

Dear god this conversation was getting more and more awkward by the second. What happened with Goros acting? She wasn't exactly making this easy for him either.

"Now come on we are two young people in one of the biggest cities in the world there has to be SOMETHING we can do. You live here right? What do you like to do? Any hotspots?" Akira pressed on. He wanted to try and make her take the first step and offer an alternative. Having her engaging in a meeting could prove beneficial for making the Detective Princess open up more.

" _Come on Goro give me something. Whatever it is I will say yes. Theme park? Fishing? Batting cages? Please just work with me here!"_

But of course… she took her time. Was she weighing the pros and cons of telling him something she enjoyed? Did she have some non Metaverse hobby at all?

Goro mussed and thought and contemplated before finally opening her mouth. "We could-"

"WAIT!"

Eyes wide, the duo perked up and stared bewildered at the source of this shout. Before being able to notice or interfere a girl ran up to them, tugging on their uniforms. After she was done she took a few steps back, making a square with her fingers. She than… smiled. "Perfect."

Goro and Akira could only look at this girl in front of them. Who was this girl?

She had long blue hair, part of it falling down her back, another part of it being braided and in front visible, going over her chest in length even. She wore the usual Kosei Uniform and had a surprisingly tall build. She looked somewhat… thin though. Perhaps even malnuritioned…

Wait…

Akira palled.  _"Don't tell me…"_

"Ähm… excuse me but who are you and what did you just do?" Goro finally asked.

The girl looked surprised for a moment before answering. "Oh I am sorry. I am Yuzu Kitagawa and I simply couldn't resist but try and intervene in this beauty. You two look astounding together and I thought some added touches by myself could perhaps improve."

Akira couldn't understand more as he fainted.

Arsenes laughter being the last thing he heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Akira. Don't worry guys and gals he will eventually learn to deal with it but for now, let us enjoy his freak outs :)
> 
> Boy I was nervous with this chapter. Its more of a filler really but I did want to introduce Yusuke soon. Did I get Akechi right? I hoped this lives up to your guys expactations.
> 
> And I know there was quite the amount of info dump but I hope it all makes sense, as to how Akira got send back in time. I aswell hope you like my explanation as to why things are so different. But just to make sure were all on the same page I will try again.
> 
> Destiny and Fate are important parts of Persona 5. Defying Fate is what the Phantom Thieves do on a daily basis. And a Wildcard has the ability to take their own fate and by extension that of the world into their own hands. Its to the degree that every Wildcard sort of has his own Era. An Era in which THEY decide humanities future.
> 
> Being a God made out of the masses desire, Yaldabaoth acts as the perfect counterpart, being able to bend and decide fate. He was like the collective Fate of the entire world all combined into one.
> 
> When Akira shoot Yaldabitch, he pretty much stabbed a water filled ballon. The water being fate itself that went chaotic and didn't know where to go.
> 
> Because Akiras power was uncontrolled and still raw he couldn't act as a shield to defend the world from this.
> 
> That was where Igor fixed it, the anomaly in fate allowing him to reverse time.
> 
> However these ripples still remain, still try to belong somewhere and as they sorted themselves new they caused changes.
> 
> I hope this is all clear to everyone. Not gonna lie I had some troubles coming up with an explanation myself. Thankuflly I had someone who read this story act as a sort of helper. His name is Sun Kasai and guess what he planned to do such a story once too. However since he currently is busy he offered me to help with this one instead. Thanks for that BTW :)
> 
> He came up with that idea of having Fate play a role and with some different ideas that you will all see down the line. And if you ever have the time check out some of his stuff. He mostly does RWBY and Persona it seems. No harem or lemon so far though.
> 
> BTW: Akiras small thought process while listening to Kobayakawa were what we thought might be the reason for his involvement in the Conspiracy. Its the only thing that really makes sense in my opinion. Do any of you guys agree or disagree?
> 
> And here is the updated Harem:
> 
> Ann
> 
> Ryuko (Sakamoto)
> 
> Yuzu (Kitagawa)
> 
> Makoto
> 
> Futaba
> 
> Haru
> 
> Goro
> 
> Hifumi
> 
> Shiho
> 
> Yui (Mishima)
> 
> and Lavenza (Who I slightly changed. I know Velvet Room attendants are like hundreds of years old probably but I just feel better without such a loli in the harem okay? I just wanted to make Lavenza appear more in Akiras age.)
> 
> As for the adults I am currently still debating. Sae, Tae and Kawakami still appeal to me. But not completely sure yet.
> 
> But on that note… does anyone know how old Sae is? I think she is in her very early twenties. Like 21. Do you guys think I'm on the right track?
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed and see you guys next time. And if you guys have any suggestions or so feel free to leave them :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back guys!
> 
> First of all thank you guys very much for the gigantic support! I love reading the reviews this story receives and to see you all enjoy this little concept. And seeing how well this story takes of fuels my writing spirit :)
> 
> This is something true for every writer. So if you like someones story hand out the reviews guys. I can asure you every reader will take delight in them.

* * *

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!"

"THIS ISNT FUNNY LAVENZA!"

" **I disagree Trickster. In fact… it is hilarious! Bwahahaha!"**

Lavenza currently held her stomach from laughing so hard.

Arsene was floating next to her, giggling maniacally.

Their combined laughter resonated in the endless blue void.

The fairy had planned to take Akiras unconscious mind into the Velvet Room to have a small chat with him at the next opportunity. Or well she TRIED to but in the end, the current misfortune was just too funny for the attendant.

"Hahahahaha! I had thought you would be over this by now yet you actually FAINTED!? Bwahahaha!" She began to laugh again, tears forming in her eyes.

Akira pouted at this display. Why was life so cruel to him? First he got involved in a fight for the sake of humanity and now his attendant was laughing at him for his brain being unable to process what happened to his eccentric artist friend.

Lavenza eventually managed to catch her bearings, showing some form of Mercy to the Trickster. "Okayayay… hehehe… I think I am mostly done."

" **I may need another minute hahaha."**

"Well it is great that my suffering is amusing the two of you but… HOW!?"

"Haven't we been over this already Trickster? Fate is a fickle thing."

"Okay but counterpoint, and hear me out on this… HOW!?"

Lavenza shook her head, was it really this hard to understand for a human who had literally fought a god? "Just don't question it anymore Trickster. If it helps you… I did some research and I may be able to save you from SOME surprises. At least I can tell you that you are almost done with the gender changes."

"ALMOST!? I barely survived these two what next!? Don't tell me Ryuji is a girl too!?"

There was silence of Lavenza.

Akira let the question hang in the void a bit longer… with no reply from Lavenza. Only a smug smirk.

Akira paled once more, with even Arsene stopping his laughing.  **"Wait… really?"**

The Persona asked only to receive the same smirk…

At which point,

the Gentleman Thief absolutely lost it.

" **OH SHIT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Akira fell to his knees, utterly defeated. He didn't even question why he essentially was staying on nothing. "Why?" he whispered out, the sound of broken man.

" **HAHAH! BWAHAHAHAHA! AKIRA! THIS! THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Just… why…"

Lavenza giggled slightly again. "Is this a bad time to mention that your friend Mishima isn't exactly as you remember him?"

" **HOHOHOHOOOO! OHHO GOD! NOT MISHIMA! NOT HIM! BWAHAHA!"**

"Mishima…?"

" **OH SHIT! OH… OH MY FUCK! BWAHAHAHA! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I CANT FUCKING BREATH!"**

Lavenza could swear there was steam coming out of Akiras ears as his body and mind just shut down.

Meanwhile the manifestation of his soul…

" **THEYRE ALL GIRLS I AM FUCKING WEAK! HAHAHAHA! I THINK IM GONNA LAUGH TO DEATH HERE! BWAHAHA! IM NOT GONNA MAKE IT! HAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS HOW I DIE AND I DON'T REGRET A THING! HAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Personas can't die though." Lavenza corrected. But not loud enough for Arsene to hear as he acted as if he inhaled some sort of laugh gas.

The Trickster meanwhile just collapsed totally, some small whimpers being the last indicator that he was still with them.

Eventually, Lavenza took pity on him, leaned down and put his head in her lap, gently moving her fingers through his hair to comfort him.

"Just… why?" He said again weakly. Something Lavenza only replied with moving through his hair. A gesture she thought might calm him down… and something she enjoyed herself too to be honest. His hair was surprisingly smooth and fluffy.

* * *

While the Tricksters consciousness was in the Velvet Room…

The two girls from before were in a not so small panic.

"Akira!?" Goro shook his body, trying to wake him up.

Akira had just… fallen on the ground! No warning. No nothing!

"Did I do something wrong!?" Yuzu asked, just as worried, kneeling with Goro next to Akira. She only wanted to change the shadows their clothes were throwing lightly to fit the esthetic more. How had she caused this!?

"I don't think it was you…" Goro tried to reason. "There must have been something else. I think. At least he hasn't hurt himself while falling."

"What should we do?" Yuzu wondered.

Goro thought deeply, just as stunned. How did he just fall unconscious!? People don't do that! Without…

Suddenly a knot began to form in Goros stomach. Did he suffer a mental shutdown? No. No that wasn't the case. No need to overreact. There is no black liquid from his shadow coming out of anywhere so it's not a mental shutdown. It CANT be. He has no reason to be involved in the Metaverse and there shouldn't be someone else capable of using the App. She would have known.

But now…. what to do?

* * *

" **I would like to apologize for my outburst. That wasn't Gentleman like of me."**

It took some time but… eventually Arsene (after almost fainting himself) stopped his laughing and Akira caught himself somewhat.

"Forget it Arsene." Akira said quietly, not raising his head from Lavenzas lap. He needed some semblance of comfort now.

"Trickster please… calm yourself. On that note… I too apologize."

"Its fine…" he spoke in a lifeless tone, groaning a bit.

Arsene sighed.  **"Look Akira. They are girls now. So what? It's not like it changes who they are. Just accept it and move on."**

"I am TRYING!"

"Oh Trickster."

Akira took a deep breath before pulling himself out of Lavenzas lap, rubbing his forehead. Taking another deep breath, he tried to completely process everything. "Okay. They… are girls. That's not a bad thing. It's just… surprising that's all. But… I can deal with this. I can do this."

" **Are you sure?"**

"No."

" **Well honesty is a forgotten virtue."**

Lavenza pulled him in a hug, one that he partly reciprocated. "Better now?"

"A little."

A few minutes passed and Akira was down from his emotional breaking point, breaking the hug. On the bright side… now that this was all open he had the roughest part done… right?

"Lavenza… is there anything else I need to know?"

"No not really. The only people who seem to have their gender switched are Ryuko Sakamoto, Yuzu Kitagawa, Yui Mishima and Goro Akechi as you already know. But it should be worth noting that some ages are changed too. In fact… all of your teammates seem to have gotten a year older somehow. Futaba is 17 with the rest of you being 18. Some of your other confidants seem to be a bit younger too. That is about all I could find out."

The raven acknowledged the information given. "Okay good to know… I guess. How did you find that out though?"

"I am not sure how to explain it in a way for you to understand. It is a bit like catching fish in a river."

"You guys really like comparing Fate to a river don't you?"

"It is a fitting metaphor. Point is it is a difficult thing to do… even my Master has problems with doing it and we can only see the most obvious changes. Like gender, name and age."

"That's something at least." he sighed, okay so some age and gender changes. He could do that. Yes… totally. No need to freak out anymore. It is simply the new normal. Just accept it…

Oh he was going to need a break once this was all over.

" **Do not fret Trickster. I am sure you will be able to handle all these women."**

Akira didn't know how Arsene meant that but he wasn't going to complain anymore. He just wanted to get this whole thing over with. "Anything else?"

Lavenza shook her head. "Not really. I only could add that my Master and I are currently working on making a new Velvet Room. One that would suit a Gentleman Thief."

This awakened the said pair of Gentleman Thieves curiosity. What kind of Velvet Room would they have? Whatever it was it would be better than that Prison.

"Okay just one last question."

"That would be?"

"How the hell do I explain the two girls that I fainted without mentioning I remember them as guys?"

* * *

Akiras eyes opened, causing him to blink rapidly and a groan to escape him. "Ugh… what the hell."

"Akira!" He heard Goro shout, she immediately made him sit straight, giving him another look over and clearly relieved that he was back with them. Yuzu chimed in "Are you okay? Why did you suddenly faint?"

" _Alright Akira time to fucking roll with it."_

" **Just do as we discussed Mon Ami."**

"Sorry about that. I just am… REALLY hungry. I haven't eaten anything at all today and this stuff can happen with a low blood sugar."

He wasn't completely lying. He really hasn't eaten anything at all today.

"Wait. Is this why you wanted to go eat?" Goro asked, somewhat unnerved. "If you were that hungry why didn't you just say so!?"

"I didn't want to approach it myself?" he somewhat explained.

"So you would have rather starved than tell me were hungry?"

"I didn't expect it to be THAT bad already and I was really looking forward to that band that invited us. Or well you."

Yuzu perked up. "You mean FNKI?"

"Yeah I think that's their name" Goro answered, "You know them?"

"Somewhat. I never spoke with them personally because they are always in their band room when not otherwise occupied."

"Well… ANYWAY," she turned back to him, "You need to get something to eat. I won't have you pass out on me another time."

"I do live in a Café. If you want we can go there."

"ANY restaurant would suffice now."

"Wait… the two of you will eat?" Yuzu hesitatingly asked. "May I go with you? I feel a bit hungry myself."

" _A bit? I am pretty sure you were starving around this time."_

"Sure why not. Just follow us I can get us there." he replied in a casual tone, gaining a smile from Yuzu. He turned to Goro too, reminded of something else Arsene talked to him about. "They have some very good coffee there too. Might be good for you. You seem kinda stressed."

"Stressed?" Goro leaned her head while asking. "How did you get that idea?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Well… no. I had a bit of a rough night yesterday."

"Then it is decided. It's like a thirty minute walk on foot I think. I think three stations if we take the Train."

NOW he could see Goro perk up, before like always catching herself. But enough for Akira to notice. "I don't think that will be possible. I heard there was an accident."

"Another? How unfortunate. I guess the only other option is to walk then." Yuzu finished.

And so the three walked of. Akira in his mind thanking Arsene for noticing the extra layer of make up on Goros face.

* * *

He had completely forgotten about the accident already. Who knows maybe some foolish part of his brain thought Goro wouldn't go through with it this time. Still it gnawed on him.

Damn it. He was given the once in a lifetime opportunity to fix everything and he was making mistakes left and right! Of course Goro wouldn't open up about that herself. He had wanted to make her more direct with him, having her take the initiative so that their friendship could perhaps feel more like something she had wanted and wasn't just accidentally happening.

Obviously that was the wrong angle to go by. Goro would have better needed someone reaching out to help her, not her reaching out for others.

He assumed a cup of coffee would help that. And hey, Yuzu was here now too. That could only speed things up and Goro being surrounded by more kind individuals could only be a good thing. Right?

He hoped at least.

Okay he could not allow his mind to be even more distraught than it already was! It would only make things worse. This was the first and last time he would pass out because of someone undergoing a sex change!

But he had to admit… the Chocolate bar Goro gave him was very delicious.

Akira opened the door and greeted his caretaker. "Hey Boss. We're back."

"WE'RE back?" Sojiro pointed out and saw with surprise the two girls with the delinquent. One the girl he had left him with and the other a new face. A girl almost as tall as Akira with what seemed to be a B-Cup. She looked really thin for someone her age.

"Oh you brought company. I get it."

"Yeah and we could use something to eat. Akira passed out so do you have something?" Goro informed.

"What… you passed out?"

"She makes it sound worse than it actually was."

"You fell down like a rock!"

"But I'm fine now."

"Look just sit down and I will bring you a bowl of curry."

"Thanks Boss. Could you make a second bowl too? Yuzu could use something too and a cup of coffee for Goro? On my bill."

The Kosei student seem flustered. "Oh you don't have to-"

"I don't mind really." he shoot down her halfhearted attempt at an argument. If memory served right Yuzu would pretty much always be starving and never eating enough. That was the first thing he wanted to fix with her. Well… alongside Madarame.

That was when Sojiro added that he couldn't make Coffee while preparing Curry. Something of a perfect set up for Akira, who swiftly offered to make the Coffee himself. Sojiro had laughed at him and only agreed to see what kind of mess he made. Not much later four perfectly made Cups were steaming and ready to be consumed, much to Sojiros surprise.

"I can't believe this. Kid you are a natural." a stunned Sojiro muttered while inspecting the coffee for all its components. Akira lied about how he learned it because his father was a coffee addict and so he learned himself how to brew a decent cup. Well… it was a half lie. His father was an addict of the drink but his father FIGURE taught him. But he could hardly say his future self-taught him around the same time he beat down a perverted Gym Teacher.

"Thanks boss. If you ever need some help around here I can fit in if you'd like."

"Hmmm… I'll be thinking about it kid."

"Okay good that you want to work but now eat."

"Goro I am telling you I am fine."

"I repeat. YOU PASSED OUT!"

"Your friend is right kid. Go and eat something. I need to go real quick anyway."

Oh right, around this time Futaba likely was getting hungry herself.

So the barista left the teenagers to their own devices, with Goro insisting that he and Yuzu should eat if they were so hungry. This was a side of the Detective Akira never thought was possible. So insistent on their well-being.

"I must say this Curry is delicious." Yuzu praised while eating, her face all but beamed in joy to Akiras relief. For all he knew this was the first meal in days for the artist. Now with her mostly taken care of…

Goro was a different situation. She only looked at him, a tranquil look on her face, becoming slightly relaxed whenever she took a sip. Well… time to ask.

"Say what got you so stressed out now?"

"Nothing really… it's just… I had a rough night on the job." Goro admitted while Yuzu all but inhaled the Curry. Akira knew he likely wasn't going to get much info out of her, not with someone else here but still…

It did calm him somewhat that Goro had least seemed somewhat troubled over causing the accident.

"If your job is so stressful than why don't you just quit? You can't go through life only doing things you don't enjoy."

"That sounds like something out of a fortune cookie."

"Even food can be wise at times."

This did get a chuckle out of her, the sound music to his ears. Yeah, this was working. "But seriously now… what is it that is giving you such a hard time?"

"It is… complicated." Goro said out, releasing a bit of air, "It just feels like… no matter what I do it is not enough."

"Your boss is a dick than." Akira shrugged and grinned at Goro's alarmed face. "What? You're one of the most brilliant peope I have met. In person or on a TV. If they don't appreciate you it's their problem. Why still go through with it? You deserve better than that."

" **Going a little overboard perhaps?"**

" _Hey it's all or nothing."_

* * *

Goros eyes widened ever so lightly before she could force it down.

There it was again. This… random boy was making her feel more appreciated in such a casual way than almost everyone she knew. Goro simply stared at him for a few minutes… at a loss for words.

" **He is right you know girl?"**

The voice of Loki came up in her mind.  **"You deserve better than having to deal with that asshole Shido. Just get rid of him."**

" **While I don't agree with our partner's violent approach, I too am of the same opinion my dear maiden. You deserve better than an uncaring individual like Shido. The root of my being is making some very valid points."**

Robin Hood joined in. Goro almost blushed behind her make-up, putting the cup of Coffee back on her lips to hide her smile. After catching herself she replied. "Thank you Lupin. I appreciate your kind words but I can't give up my job. That would be losing… everything I worked for."

She wasn't exactly lying. Just not giving him the full truth.

Akira… with his sharp eyes that really didn't require an aid, simply smiled again. "You know… I lost everything when I came to Tokyo. My friends, my Family and now I am sitting here in a beautiful small Café, eating delicious Curry made by my grumpy but kind caretaker and even with a new smart friend, who doesn't see me as criminal scum. I guess… if you lose everything you can only gain things."

"I… suppose." There it was again. This one boy just being in charge of his own destiny it seemed. Not minding how life had treated him but instead embracing what he had now. And then this one word…

" _Friend."_

Why was this making her feel so fuzzy? Why did such a simply word made her think so deeply?

" **Isn't it obvious my dear? You never had one. "**

Robin Hood pointed out, to Goro's frustration. Yes it was obvious. But why was it so important for her NOW!? She went through her whole live not minding the lack of friends, why was it different this time?

" **Maybe cause you actually having someone who cares about you kid?"**  Loki added.

Goddamnit. They were right. She couldn't deny it. But still…

" **Loki told me how you always had trouble sleeping after a mission. Sometimes it is because you're thinking about there being another way, sometimes it is because you are worried of endangering someone else. You justify your acts with the crimes they committed but feel a pang of guilt everytime somewhere in your soul."**

" _Are you mocking me?"_  Goro thought somewhat aggressive.

But she didn't expect Robin Hoods reply.

" **I am not. I am merely saying… this guilt you feel deep down? Hold on to it. It is the undeniable proof that you are better than you think you are. The proof of there being a person inside you deserving of friendship and kindness. And to remind you of that… is my purpose."**

She… didn't have anything for that.

She… couldn't deny it nor could she disagree or form a counterargument. Thousand thoughts were in her had in one second and not a single one in the next.

" **Wow… Good job pal. You're actually useful to keep around."**

" **Thank you my mischievous comrade."**

"Excuse me… but what are you two talking about." Yuzu suddenly spoke up.

Goro almost jumped. She had completely forgotten she was here!

Akira looked flustered too. "Well it's a long story. One that I am not comfortable just sharing with anyone."

" _But… he told me. Why?"_

"I understand. I am sorry for asking."

"Its fine don't feel bad. Maybe some other time."

"But if it maybe changes anything," Yuzu once again pulled their attention to her, "I know what its like to feel like you're not good enough."

This surprised Goro even more. "What do you mean."

Yuzu gave her a sad smile, "I am a student living and learning under a famous artist. I dont want to bother you with any details but… he is currently going through a difficult time and as such, I try to support him. I hope my works could inspire him but instead I only receive criticism." she said the last part with a somber tone.

"I know he means well but it can be very frustrating to have your efforts criticized."

"I see." Goro somewhat distant said. This was… interesting.

Akira was the one to break the silence, "I am sorry to hear that Yuzu, but does the Curry at least taste good?"

"It is delicious thanks! And in general I like the aesthetics of this place. I feel… very inspired."

Goro agreed with that "Yes I like this Café too. I don't feel this relaxed very often. I may come here again soon."

"Well you're both very welcome to come back any time. I am sure Boss wouldn't complain over some new guests."

As if the raven had summoned him, Sojiro came back through the door, surprise written all over his face. "You guys are still here?"

"Is that a problem?" Goro asked, to which Sojiro only waved his hand. "No it's no problem. Just surprised that's all. I have been away for a good while and the Trains are all gonna stop soon."

The trio were all surprised by that. Did they really spend so long talking and eating? Where did the time go? Goro didn't even have the chance to ask Akira over his introduction in school. Well given the… company that may be for the better.

* * *

Yuzu swiftly said goodbye to the group, having given them her number in case they would allow her to paint them. Something that Akira saw coming a mile away.

"Wait you want to do what?" Goro asked as if she couldn't believe the offer.

"The two of you are simply such a good sight together I just feel the strong urge to capture this beauty. If you would allow me?"

"This is a bit out of nowhere-"

"Look I don't have much time." she gave them a small sheet of paper each with her number hastingly written on "Here is my number if you ever decide to do so please call."

She than all but stormed out of the Café. Not much later Goro said goodbye as well, thanking Akira for the offer and telling him she felt much better right now.

All in all… Akira thought this was a good start as he washed the few dishes.

Now he had some stable relationship with Goro to work on and Yusuk- no Yuzu was already in the picture. Perhaps she and Goro would become friends? He would have to deal with Yuzu now though. She wasn't supposed to met them till over a month. There is no way he would try and take on Madarame as long as the Phantom Thieves weren't at least introduced to the world. What to do?

That are things to think about later though. He would need to prepare himself. As soon as he was finished he would go through the box Lavenza gave him and set up a plan for how to approach the coming year and what events he could still remember.

Just as he was finished Sojiro stopped him. "The saying seems to be true huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Girls must really like bad boys." Sojiro grinned at him, surprisingly friendly. Even Sojiro was getting much closer to him already. A successful day two in Akiras eyes. "I leave you with one and you come back with two."

This did embarrass Akira a little though. "Oh well… I am not really a bad boy I just… happened to be their and…"

"Don't search for excuses kid. I am actually strangely proud." Sojiro admitted, his eyes suddenly looking in the distance.

"I have to admit…. you remind me of myself a little."

Akira suddenly got VERY worried.  _"Where is he going with that?"_

"You know… when I was your age…"

" _Oh… oh GOD NO!"_

Akira did not like where this was going. He couldn't take being traumatized by Sojiros womanizer days! Not today!

"Oh boy." Sojiro smiled widely and was about to begin. "There was this girl named-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Akira screamed in panic while running up the stairs as fast as he could, leaving a dumbfounded Sojiro to shrug his shoulders and go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Poor poor Akira. He just cant get a break huh? Now he has Sojiro torturing him with his stories and Arsene and Lavenza are greaty enjoying his misery.
> 
> Well our dear Joker has his work cut out for him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was more of a tie in probably but I plan on the next chapter being a little more active.
> 
> On that note… here some new questions for you all. What do you guys think would make for a good Velvet Room for akira? I have a few ideas but I want to get your opinion on it.
> 
> I also hope you like my portrayal of loki. He is a bit of… chaotic neutral instead of being every part of Goros madness manifested like he is often portrayed as.
> 
> Well than… see ya next time ;)


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone? Hehe…
> 
> Uhm… how are yall?
> 
> Okay I am pretty sure this update surprised you given that I was gone for a while. I can tell you there is a reason for this wait.
> 
> First of all… lack of time. I am currently travelling so I am unable to really get time to myself when im not surrounded by people to get some stuff done.
> 
> Second of all… a bit of a writers block. I don't know I just couldn't really get myself to write. This was very weird for me. And while I have certain things for the story already planned out actually GETTING there is… tricky.
> 
> Third of all… anxiety. Why anxiety? Well take a look at that FAVORITE COUNT!
> 
> I mean… HOLY FUCK. I am speechless. Guys. Over 200 people follow my work (well over at fafiction.net and that combined with the amount of people here is eve higher). This is… I cant even describe this thank you all so much. I never expected so many people to start following ANYTHING I do so yeah. Bitch in panic and more than a little nervous about how people could react to what is gonna follow. I want you all to enjoy this and you deserve the best story I can make from this concept. So I really hope you continue to enjoy.
> 
> Fourth and last... Internet connection. Or well the lack of it.
> 
> Okay enough of the excuses I also want to say something about the reviews. Thanks for all of them! I REALLY love reading through them all and while I sadly don't always have the time to reply and sometimes forget or than see them and its in the time where it would be awkward to reply I really love reviews. Small piece of insight… every writer loves them so yeah just wanted to say that too.
> 
> Also Thanks for all the suggestions to the Velvet Room. I asked for input and you guys delivered. So far we have:
> 
> A Café
> 
> A room like in P2
> 
> A Hightec hideout/bunker
> 
> A Bond villain like Apartment
> 
> Something resembling the French revolution
> 
> A Thieves Guild ( sadly I never played skyrim sorry)
> 
> A Clock
> 
> A Theatre
> 
> And I like pretty much all of these suggestions. I did remember something however also. That the Velvet Rooms are always supposed to be a representation of moving forward, since they help the Trickster in achieving his goal and the Prison was akiras Velvet Room because Yaldabaoth didn't want him to succeed. So… Guess I need to think of a way to build that in to.
> 
> However I think I got an idea. See you all had fantastc ideas and I wanted to include as many of them as possible since they all had potential to be very good and thematically fitting. So I think I got an idea…
> 
> Okay I think that about covers everything. Again I am VERY sorry for not replying to you all. I try to not let that become a habit. I really want to be the kind of content creator who is in touch with their audience. Like the people who make RWBY. BTW: kind of surprised no one of you pointed out the RWBY easter egg I made.
> 
> And lastly I feel like I should address something with Goro. I try to make her much more redeemable in this version. I cant go into how exactly but if you remember what I inserted considering the train accident you may have an idea about where I am trying to go with her.
> 
> Well anyway. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> OH WAIT! Before you all read I will warn you. This chapter is not as lighthearted as the previous ones. There will actually be a pretty dark scene.
> 
> Why you ask?
> 
> Well… this is the chapter where Akira and Ryuji first enter Kamoshidas palace. And if you didn't forgot what one of he main ideas for this story is…
> 
> DON'T WORRY! There will be no rape! But Kamoshida will attempt it.
> 
> I am sorry Ryuko. But don't worry! It will be nothing to dark! I just… wanted to stay realistic. While there will be no rape and Ryuko will be unharmed one scene in this chapter is very likely to trigger someone so I will enter a warning when it starts.
> 
> Okay now Im done.

"So. Everything going well?"

"Yeah everything alright. Why shouldn't it be?" Akira answered with another question.

"Well it doesn't happen every day that someone runs away from me screaming. Actually that was the first time."

Akira slurped his coffee before giving his reply, "I simply do not need to know what amorous adventures you got up too in your youth. I have already been through enough traumatizing things lately."

Sojiro eyed Akira as if he couldn't right believe him. "You got arrested and had to introduce yourself to a new school. That doesn't scream traumatizing."

" _If it wouldn't be for the simply reason I am NOT willing to have this discussion right now, I could literally give you nightmares with my stories."_

Akira rubbed his forehead, "Look I am REALLY sorry. I just was stressed out yesterday. And I don't appreciate people thinking of me as a player or something like that."

The barista didn't sound at all convinced but thankfully stopped pushing. "Okay fine. Whatever it is that is getting on your nerves I hope you dealt with it. Now finish your Curry and hurry to school."

Oh how Akira WISHED he would have already dealt with it.

In silence he finished his breakfast, still unable to believe the meal even works this well as a breakfast despite having used it as such over a literal year by now, and thanked Sojiro before walking of after turning the sign on open.

Taking a empty seat in the subway the soon to be Phantom Thief let himself sink and groaned in relief.

He remembered an advice Sojiro once gave him. About not staying up to late or otherwise he would get sick, a motto that Morgana lived by too. Having stayed up and working on his schedule for the coming year, managing his equipment and Personas and talking with Igor and Lavenza he didn't really got much sleep but it would have to do. Perhaps he really did need Morgana for this. He thought back to everything he had done last night.

After escaping Sojiro and the growing risk of being subjected to a speech by him, the raven had opened the package Lavenza gave him, studying all its contents.

First, he almost fainted at the amount of Money he had at his disposal.

Morgana had explained to him once that it is in the mind of every human to be rewarded after a job well done, so it is also with winning a fight in the Metaverse. The harder the task, the bigger the reward. This was why shadows always left Money and Items behind.

But how could he guess that the task of killing a god translates into YEN!?

Not that Akira was one to complain. More Money meant more resources for the coming year. He could probably just pay Kaneshiro should they get blackmailed by him again. Hell he literally possessed more Money than Kaneshiro had ever seen! He thought that the fake money of his treasure was the most but that was PEANUTS compared to this!

Somewhat managing to take the reality of having become an at the very least multi-millionaire (he gave up counting at some point when the pile just didnt get smaller) over night, he swore himself to invite Goro to dinner next time, before putting the money away under his mattress, the safest place he could think of as of now. Not anything original but until he found a better solution it would have to do.

Other contents of the box were their weapons and guns, a lot of medicine, some materials, his Laptop and other Thief tools. He even got the Phantom Thief banner and the small souvenirs he got with his friends from the first year, something that did brighten his heart a lot. They weren't just reminders of special days he shared with his friends but now a reminder that he could change their fate.

The last thing inside the box was his old notebook, with each and every entry he made during Round one. This tiny black book became his most cherished of all the Items inside the Box. It was quite literally a step by step guide on how to do the perfect run. Every event, every deadline and every possible surprise was inside it and he was prepared for every single one...

Probably… It depends on just how much a certain river diverged from its course.

Taking it with him to the Velvet Room he spend hours arguing and plotting with his two trusted allies. By now he had a sort of list about his main objectives and the most pressing matters and wrote it all down on a small blue book with a golden V, a gift of Igor to apologize for the Velvet Room still not being ready. The same book he had in his bag.

Speaking of the Velvet Room, Igor had asked Akira quite a lot of questions and gave him a small insight into a few possibilities. He really was going all out on trying to make him a proper Velvet Room and he happily shared his ideas with the Thief in making. They ranged from simple but practical; Cafes and blue painted rooms; to extravagant, like Apartments you would see in a Spy movie and High Tec hideouts and Bunkers; to truly bizarre like a house in the French Revolution; a Clock tower and some sort of Guild and even a Theatre. Igor even thought of a Motorcycle which they sadly had to shoot down because it would have been too small. After Igor finally decided that he had enough information to work out a proper Velvet Room the trio began to write.

Deciding there is no harm in overlooking one more time, he took it back out and opened the first page. Thankfully the book was able to create as many pages as he needed without ever growing bigger. Something he couldn't help but compare to a certain fictional Book with the capability to kill people…

His silver eyes glided over the words as he memorized each and every syllable once more. In no particular order.

_Objective 1: Save my friends._

_If I get my head into this it should be easy. I just have to kill the sentient Cup at the bottom of Mementos again and make sure they are strong enough to handle it. This means I need to be aware of just how strong they are at any given time and make sure to make more training time. If I could assemble the full team earlier this may be easier._

_Objective 2: Save Shiho from being raped._

_Here is the thing… he only got to Shiho after I talked Ann out of going to Kamoshida. If I don't talk with Ann she would have been in Shiho's position. I can't let that happen either but I'm unwilling to have either of them be at this bastards service any more. I could possibly talk Shiho into leaving the school before Ann and then talk with her but what is to say Kamoshida wont search for another victim? I don't think I am fast enough to make it from the Diner back to the school before Kamoshida did anything to a student and while I could use Morgana to take Shiho away while I talk with Ann or MAYBE use the Metaverse to travel faster, it still doesn't protect any other potential victims. I need to make sure that Kamoshida is out of the picture that day. Currently my best solutions are to try and drug him with sleeping pills or pull him for a small amount of time in the Metaverse and have his freak out deny him from doing anything to anyone. Igor had the idea of imprisoning him in the Velvet Room but I don't want to risk it. Looks like I need to talk with Tae soon._

_Objective 3: Take out the Palace Rulers_

_I've already done this. I know every Palace like the back of my hand. Shouldn't be too difficult. The tricky thing is if I should stick to the plan and not do the Palaces in a different order. I would definitely like to help Futaba as soon as I can but how do I do that in between the other Palaces? Sae makes things even more complicated. I am going to completely destroy the timeline like this. For now I stick to the plan but that doesn't mean I cant try and do something for Futaba and Sae._

_Objective 4: Save Haru's father._

_As much as I hate him for what he was willing to do, Haru doesn't deserve to mourn her father again. I simply don't know how to do that. Goro is the one to kill him last time so if I manage to save her I could save him but who's to say no one else will be out for his blood. We are talking about a national if not worldwide conspiracy here. I sadly don't have a solution for this problem right now either._

_Objective 5: Save Goro._

_I can do this. I am already on a good way. I wont let you die Crow. Not this time._

_Objective 6: Think of more Objectives. You have a whole year worth of things to do._

Closing the book he put it away and searched for the reassuring warmth of Arsene. As big of a pain he was yesterday with Yuzu he was still his Persona and his soul incarnate _. "Hey buddy how are you?"_

No reply.

" _Arsene?"_

Still no reply.

What is this? Why wasn't he talking to him?

That was when Akira remembered. Arsene was a bit of a show of… like him. He probably saved his energy for his 'Awakening'. After all it would raise quite a few questions if Ryuji were to find out he already knew how to summon what looks like a Fusion between a Gentleman and a Demon.

…

" _Goddammit"_  Akira cursed in his head.

Why was it this hard for him to remember!? Ryuji was Ryuko now!

He told himself the new situation like a hundred times before going to bed. He wasn't not gonna allow himself to faint again because of some sex change! One time was more than enough. The next time he would see them in their new… state. He would just accept it. No freak out. No fainting. No nothing.

It was just the way things are now and while Akira needed a bit more of a talk with Igor and Lavenza, he thought he could finally proceed normally. Sure it was a surprise but… he was over it… he hoped so.

The speaker announced their arrival at Shibuya and Akira tugged the book away again. Walking out of the train his mind raced to remember what was supposed to happen today. Meeting Ann, Pervertoshida, Ryu…ko saying the Keywords, entering the Palace, awakening, Morgana, going to school late.

A small drop of rain fell on his head, reminding him of another certain thing. He sighed _"And I forgot my umbrella again."_

Quickly running under the nearest awning for protection of the weather, Akira pulled out his phone, just to make sure the ap was still functioning. Lo and Behold… the weird eye like symbol was still there and soon enough took up the whole screen. Footsteps could be heard next to him.  _"Guess that's Ann now."_

He turned his head more than prepared to meet the red Panther for the 'first' time. But when he looked at her…

His breath was taken away.

There she was, the half Japanese model. Her precious Clover hoddie having shielded her from the rain. As she took it of her platinum hair fell down her back like a waterfall of gold. It was clean Akira immediately noticed, not even the slightest drop of blood woven in it. Neither was she lying on the ground, parts of her body separated. She was… alive. She was alive and the beauty of life took Akira's breath away.

He had never time to think about that. Too occupied was he with the new bodies of his Confidants to really think about how much of a miracle it was that they were breathing. His best friends, most trusted allies, cherished companions… were alive.

And now that he saw Ann delivering the proof that the time travel really worked… he was overwhelmed.

The student turned her head to meet his gaze and swallowed. These blue eyes were so piercing at times.

"Hey… you're okay?" she asked with curiosity and slight hesitation.

No. No he wasn't okay. He wanted to run up to her, hug her, say how sorry he was and do it all again on every single one of his friends. But somehow, he managed to restrain himself. "Oh, YEAH I'm fine. Great actually, thanks for asking. Its just…"  _"Quick Joker think of something!"_  "I think I've seen you before. Aren't you Ann Takamaki? The modelling daughter of two fashion designers?"

A blush creeped up on Anns face and she gave him a flustered smile that brightened his world. "You know about me?" she asked intrigued.

"Yeah. I saw you in a magazine once. I thought you were great…" he caught himself, was he going overboard? "Oh sorry this probably sounds weird. I mean you just meet me."

"Oh no its fine!" she shoot his apology down, "Its just, this is the first time someone just noticed me because of it. I had no idea there was… ANYONE who would actually recognize me one day. I am kind of flattered." She was positively glowing. Akira vaguely remembered Ann telling him she wasn't sure if she wanted to take modelling serious at the time. He may just have unintentionally given her some new found motivation.

A small, yet comfortable silence was between them till Akira gave a somewhat acted cough. "Sorry. Where are my manners. It is not fair to have me know your name but not you know mine. Hi, I am Akira Kurusu, new student at Shujin Academy. I assume you go there to?" he reached out to her in a handshake. Anns eyes widened slightly and Akira could tell she was trying to decide something about him. His record was already leaked. To his joy, she took his hand with a smile, still not one to believe in labels. "Hello Akira. Its nice to meet you."

They just enjoyed that moment between them, two friend reunited with only one remembering tgeir parting. Akira wondered if Ann could somehow feel what he felt. If Goro and Yuzu could feel it to. This connection.

Sadly the saying 'All good things must come to an end' proved itself true again as the engine of a car came to a sudden silent next to them.

Akiras eyes widened.

The window of the car was rolled down and Kamoshida showed his ugly head, "Morning, can I give you a-"

Akira didn't even let him finish as he grabbed Kamoshida by his head, violently tearing him out of the car before opening the door and smashing Kamoshida's head with it. The perverted teacher screaming in pain as his head was being split open, brainmatter and blood flying everywhere. Over and over and over and over and over and over and ov-

…

Wait what?

Akira blinked rapidly. That was a… violent daydream. He took himself a second to reaffirm where he was. Still shaking Ann's hand, still under the awning and Kamoshit…

"Morning, can I give you a ride Takamaki-chan?"

…Yeah he was still there too.

He watched as Ann's expression grew sadder. "Sure," she spoke tired. So tired.

"Wait!" Akira half yelled, catching Ann by surprise.

Kamoshida was surprised to and looked agitated. "Eh… what? Kid if you want a ride to…"

"Why would I want to step into your car I try to keep someone out!" he snapped at Kamoshida, before turning his attention back to Ann. "Ann you really shouldn't just get into a Car with a stranger."

Ann looked taken aback. Positively stunned even. He could guess her thoughts somewhat. Why does he want to protect me? How do I deal with Kamoshida? What would he do if I refuse to go in his car? How do I explain Akira?

It broke Akira's heart when Ann faked a happy expression and excitedly told him about how he was no stranger but Shujins renowned Volleyball coach and how close he was with his students. Said teachers smug face was having Akira think of his little daydream just now again.

Defeat rose in him as he heard Kamoshida say something about it being recommendable that he worried about another student, that he shouldn't come late to school and ann still stepping in that bastards car.

As they drove away Akira wanted to scream. How could he fuck THIS up!? He couldn't even change something as small as this!? Was fate really unchangeable? Was he doomed to just went through this whole ye-…

No. Calm down. He was overreacting. This was just one Car ride! One car ride where nothing happened! He couldn't let this get to him. Just take a deep breath and concentrate on…

"Damnit! Screw that pervert teacher!"

" _FUCK!"_

And now he was in a whole different panic again.

That voice. That was most DEFINITLY female Ryuji. Akira could feel himself sweating.

" _NO! NONONONONO! I am NOT going to break down again! You hear that Akira! Do not freak out! She is Ryuko! She is RYUKO! SHE IS RYUKO! FUCKING DEAL WITH IT!"_

"Pervert Teacher?" he spoke his line in a much calmer tone than he had in his head and turned to the runner, who in turn turned to him.

Ryuko was about his height. Her hair was still bleached, much fitting her delinquent looking style. Her hair was longer, bangs framing her face nicely and the rest of her hair put into a ponytail, with the aid of a bright yellow scrunchy, that went down behind her, reaching somewhat farther down her neck. He could also see two golden piercings on her left ear. Her body was still looking quite athletic and what he guessed to be C or D-Cup breasts were hidden by her ZOMG shirt.

…

Huh. He didn't faint. A success. Or maybe he was just getting conditioned to crazy.

Ryuko eyed him quickly and eventually replied to him, in a tone that still very much said 'I am done taking shit from others'. "Yeah, pervert teacher. What? Cant accept the fact that your precious Volleyball coach is a disgusting piece of filth?"

Ok. Someone is in a bad mood. Akira couldn't blame her. But really, did she REALLY believe him to be in the same boat as him? Akira felt like throwing up just imagining it. _"Better say something to clear this up."_

So he faked a panic and rage, twisting his face into a scowl. "WHAT!? Are you telling me this bastard is really some perv!? Fuck I knew I shouldn't have let Ann go with him! She told me he was nice and just looking out for his students. So she lied to cover him!? OH FUCK!"

* * *

Ryuko was not having a good day. First she ended up oversleeping by half an hour. Then she accidentally pouring Orange juice over her cereals (How that happened she had no idea. She blamed the latest all nighter) in some bad attempt to at least get SOMETHING for breakfast. Than she had to throw away her running boots because she couldn't get the smell of the dog pop she stepped on two days ago out and on top of all of that she ended up being late for her meeting wit Ann to go to school together. And of freaking course Kamoshida arrived in his asshole car of douchebaggery to 'selflessly' bring Ann to school himself.

The fake blonde was pissed at herself. Why did this shit keep on happening to her?

So yeah, it was kind of unpreventable that she would snap at the first person who spoke to her today. And since this guy wore a Shujin uniform and questioned the pervert teacher, it wasn't exactly a huge leap in logic for her to assume that he was one of Kamoshit's lackeys.

When she saw him talking with Ann just as she stepped in his car she had run to pull Ann away from there, but OF COURSE her leg had to ache JUST THAN leaving her to be unable to walk for a few minutes and when she FINALLY could walk again Ann had already disappeared.

But… this was a surprise for her.

Her entire attitude did a 180 degree turn as she formed a question. "Wait you believe me?"

"DUH! I have eyes! I saw this bastard was bad news the second I saw him! Fuck how could I have been so stupid!"

Okay Ryuko had NOT been prepared for something like this. She half expected to be involved in a discussion with some young boy trying to defend his idol and not…. Well someone else actually believing her! But not only was he trying to protect her best friend, he was feeling awful about this.

"Okay calm down. Don't worry its nothing too bad."

"Nothing to bad? A girl just stepped in the car of some pervert! How isn't this bad?!"

"Look I can assure you he wont do anything to Ann."

"How do you know?"

"I have been familiar with this routine trust me. Kamoshida loves his car. Its his baby. He got it back from his height as an Olympian Athlete. He waxes it every week. There is no way he would risk making it dirty in anyway. Besides this isn't the first time a girl had to drive with him. He will only give her some looks and enjoy that she is dependant on him. He wouldn't do anything to her while driving or inside." That's what his room in the school is for, she added with bitterness in her head.

Thankfully her speech seemed to have somewhat worked. The boy calmed down somewhat and seemed to think strongly about what she just said. "well… its calming to know THAT but I still feel like shit for letting it happen."

Ryuko gave a sigh. "I can relate actually."

"Pardon?"

She went through her hair with her left hand, closing her eyes in shame, "I was supposed to meet up with her earlier. But I overslept and she ended up waiting for me and meeting him. So really I think were both to blame. I am going to have to apologize to her later." She confessed.

When she looked at him again Ryuko saw worry in those silver eyes. Was he still worried for Ann? She couldn't blame him. She was furious the first time he drove Ann anywhere but since he never did anything, it became a messed up routine. Ryuko still tried to keep these instances to a minimum though because she didn't want one of her best (and only) friends to be uncomfortable.

She put a hand on his shoulder, as a sort of comfort, "Hey. I promise you Ann will be fine. I can assure you if I wouldn't be 100 percent confident in that I would NOT be able to talk with you like this right now."

This seemed to have finally done the trick and the boy calmed down completely. "I guess so. Still I am sorry I couldn't stop him."

Ryuko could actually smile at that. Was this guy for real? She didn't remember ever meeting someone feeling bad about failing to help someone. "Its fine. Thanks though for actually trying something. That's a first."

"What do you mean?" he asked perplex. "No one else in Shujin Academy is willing to do anything to Kamoshida. Well except yours truly. Seriously its like he is the King of a effin castle sometimes. Probably thinks of himself as one too."

"Okay that's just fucked up."

"Language."

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

Ryuko rolled her eyes. "You said the F word like three times in the last minute."

Now he was actually giggling. "The F word? Really?"

"Yeah the F word."

"Hehe. Alright whatever." He let out another small laugh. Ryuko, rolling her eyes, eventually was infected by it and gave a giggle to. She actually liked this guy. He seemed nice. Now that she thought about it… who actually was he? She doesn't remember ever seeing him at Shujin before.

Holding out her hand she went for a proper hello. "My name is Ryuko. Ryuko Sakamoto. And you are?"

He took her hand, giving her a smile she returned. "I am Akira. Akira Kurusu. I am new at Shujin so I basically don't know anyone yet."

Wait a goddamn minute. Akira Kurusu? She couldn't help but give her damnest to supress the frown that came over her face. She had heard rumours about someone named Akira Kurusu. Apparently, he went to Juvie after assaulting some poor upstanding guy. It was bloody to. The lawyers of his victim didn't even want to allow him to be present at his trial in fear of Akira recognizing him and finishing what he started. Some woman apparently was involved too.

Than there were also some other things talked about. Which all eventually deviated from person to person. Someone were straight up bullshit like that he killed one of his former schools teachers.

After giving it a few seconds of thoughts, she smiled at him brightly. "Its nice meeting you Akira."

Ryuko has long stopped giving a damn about rumours. He has basically disproven everything within the first minutes of her meeting him.

Besides… she found t kind of funny to imagine the other people's expression once they see the 'Track traitor' being friends with the 'Psycho out of town'.

* * *

Akira smiled to himself. This was working better than he expected!

He had managed to keep his cool and even get on Ryuko's good side. And no fainting this time around.

But he did feel very disgusted with the information he learned. While it was nice knowing Ryuko and Ann stayed friends in this timeline the fact that I became a routine for Ann to be driven by the false King made his skin crawl. Th calming thing is at least he didn't do anything too severe yet to anyone it seems.

" _Thankfully were just in time huh Arsene?"_

Still no reply. By now Akira was getting irritated.

" _Come on Arsene I know you're there. What, now that I am able to have a conversation without panic you are being silent?"_

"Something wrong?" Ryuko asked him, still no idea what they were walking into. "No I'm good. Just a bit dizzy still." He lied.

Truthfully, he was concerned. Was there a guarantee the Nav worked this time? If people's gender can change than what about the Palaces? Could Kamoshidas palace be something entirely different this time? He didn't really had a chance to check the Nav with Ryuko next to him so what if…

"What the hell?!"

And just like that his worries were laid to rest, as Ryuko shouted in shock at the sight if a Castle replacing their School.

Putting on his mask of cluelessness, Akira feigned blissful obliviousness. "Did… we make a wrong turn somewhere?"

"No this should be right." Ryuko insisted, "I walk this way constantly. I mean… I didn't even knew there WAS a Castle in Tokyo? How the hell did we get here?"

"Hey don't look at me I just followed you. And for the record I wasn't aware Tokyo had castles either. But for all its worth… this seems to be Shujin." He answered while pointing towards a sign reading Shujin Academy.

Ryuko only got further confused. God how Akira pitied her. This wasn't even funny. He still remembered the first time he entered the Palace. To say he was shocked couldn't even come close to it. He genuinely thought he was getting crazy. "Maybe this is a Trick?"

Ryuko just shrugged and sighed, "I guess all we can do is go inside and ask?"

"I guess." Was all he answered as they stepped into the building.

Ryuko's face was turning into a mixture of awe and shock as she looked around the great hall of the entry area. "That's so weird."

He saw her getting more and more uncomfortable. He should at least try to ease her nerves a bit, even though he knew just how things were meant to play out next. "Maybe we can call someone?"

Blinking she turned towards him and he could see how Ryuko was cursing herself. Of course, why hasn't she thought of that sooner. "Good idea."

She grabbed her phone from her skirt pocket and Akira mirrored her actions. "What the shit? I got no signal?"

"Me neither I only got… oh not THAT thing again!" he acted as if he was annoyed.

"What thing?" came the question and all Akira did in answer was to show her his screen. The Metaverse Navigator symbol taking it all up. Tilting her head in confusion Akira could already tell what Ryuko was going to ask so he already answered. "This… weird App thingy has been on my phone ever since I entered Tokyo! Nothing I do is getting rid of it!"

"Okay that your phone has a Virus sucks but were still in a goddamn castle in the middle of nowhe-"

"Halt!"

They both jumped, one in genuine shock the other in act. There he stood, one of the crazy knights of the castle.

The blonde clutched the place where her heart was as if to calm it down. "Geez you freaked me out. Who are you? A student?" she started to approach the Knight but Akira grabbed her by the arm. "Äh Ryuko I don't think you should get near to this guy."

"What? Why? Come on there is no way any of this is real."

Ah isn't it interesting how the human mind tries to justify things it can't understand?

"Come on buddy, funs over!" she ripped herself free from Akiras hand and walked towards the Knight, "This joke aint funny." She complained only for the guard to suddenly point his SWORD at her throat! Ryuko immediately paled. "HEY! EASY MAN!"

"Intruders! Arrest them!" The Knight shouted trough the Castle, not caring for Ryuko in the slightest.

And suddenly, space began to ripple and shadow like goo or whatever Shadows were made up of, started to build up, forming into three more Knights. "What the!?" Ryuko shouted as she took a step back. "Run!" Akira screamed, grabbing her by the hand again and running towards the entry. Only, just like last time, more knights blocked their way.

This time around he was the first one to get knocked down by a shield from one of the corrupted Shadows.

Ryuko screamed as he went unconscious and all Akira could think was,  _"Arsene your awakening better be TWICE as good this time."_

* * *

…

" _Hey…"_

" _Hey! Wake up!"_

"Uuuuugh." Akira groaned as his head pounded. Getting knocked out by these things still sucked. He couldn't wait till he got to be a real Phantom Thief again and tear their damned masks off.

"Hey you're all right?" Akira turned his head towards the voice and came face to face with Ryuko, worry written all over her face. It made him feel a bit nostalgic. "Yeah I guess." He rubbed his head, "What about you? You okay?"

"More or less… I guess." She answered but still sounding very much nervous. Crossing her arms and rubbed some sore places where she was struck. "I guess this really is real huh?" she turned to him and from the tone Akira could already guess se didn't want to hear the truth. Her whole body language was showing a mixture of nervousness, fear and rage that was meant to cover up the two.

Akira didn't really know what to say. He hated to see Ryuko like this but he didn't want to give anything away, so he just shrugged. An exhausted sigh was all he got in return, before his friend stomped towards the bars and began to shout at no one in particular.

"Hey! Let us out of here! We didn't do anything wrong! Someone!? Hello!? I know someone's is out there!"

Just like last time… no reply.

"DAMNIT!" she punched the bars, who wouldn't budge even an inch, stomping back towards the small bed. "WHERE ARE WE!? IS THIS SOME MESSSED UP TV SHOW!?"

"Okay Ryuko. Try to calm down."

"HOW am I supposed to be calm!? Where in some effin dungeon inside some castle that I didn't even know exists!"

Before Akira could try again Ryuko already cut him of. "Come on let's find a way out of here." And already she ran up to the bars checking for any weak spots.

Akira sighed and looked around the dungeon. It was very understandable why Ryuko was freaking out so much. On the second look, this cell seemed even worse than the first time. It was cold and chilly inside and the walls had some mold sticking to them. Wet spots where on the ground everywhere and then there where the chains hanging on the walls… with dried blood on them.

Akira shuddered and repressed these thoughts. Where they always their or was he simply just now noticing them? He chose ont to think about it and instead try to contact Arsene once again. But before he could…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A chilling scream halled through the dungeon, strong enough to make Ryuko let go of the bars and for Akira to jump. Another scream followed, one of a boy he could make out, probably one of the many that were being drilled in these dungeons. Then another one…. A female this time. It was muffled and still somehow louder than the guy and… full with panic and fear. Akira didn't even want think about what Kamoshida thought about now for… these screams to occur.

Ryuko just stood there on the bars, as if frozen in place. Her body was on edge and she was looking like she was on the edge of freaking out "Goddamit. What is this?" she asked much softer, more defeated this time and Akira couldn't bear it. Walking up to the girl he put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched but made no move to pull him away. "Calm down. I know this looks bad… I am just as confused as you, but I am sure we can get out of here."

She turned towards him and hopelessness was written all over her face "How? I tried to break out already. These bars won't budge."

"I don't know but…"

Clearly the wrong thing to say. Ryuko looked down again and was about to walk back to the bed as Akira grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Ryuko was shocked. Akira just hugged her. Why? She was about to snap at him but he talked first. "Look. I know this looks bad but don't worry. I am not about to let something happen to you."

Ryuko was stunned at first. No one ever said something like that to her. It was something straight out of these romance movies Ann loved so much.

But for as cliché as the line was, it did somehow manage to clam her down. Also… Akira was quite warm and the hug felt… nice.

She eventually returned it after some thinking but couldn't help but mock it. "Really? Are you trying to play a Knight in shining armour yourself?" she said somewhat amused.

"I just wanted to make you feel better. I am no Knight but I just… well I am the best you got right now."

She actually gave a small laugh. "Well… there could be worse options I guess."

Akira now made her look in his eyes. Silver orbs that radiated comfort and confidence. How could he be like that in such a moment!?

He opened his mouth to say something again. Ryuko could already guess what he was gonna say. Calm down. We get out of here. Ryuko couldn't really believe him but she still wanted to hear it, hear him be so confident about their survival, so she didn't interrupt.

Though it was someone else that ended up speaking… SOMETHING worse.

**"Well, well, well, would you look at that."**

Chills went down her spine and the tiny hairs on her arms stood on edge as she freed herself from Akira's hug and looked at the face of the man that made her last years a hell, accompanied by four of these damned guards. "YOU!"

He gave her his disgusting smirk again, the same face she dreamed of punching bloody everyday.  **"Ryuko-chan. What a surprise to see you here. I expected some Thief but instead I got a cheap whore."**

If looks could kill Ryuko would have massacred Kamoshida a dozen times over. Yet someone was blocking her from him now. "Leave her alone." Akira spoke, stepping in front of her and reaching out an arm behind him in a protective gesture. The tiny still rational part of Ryuko couldn't help but think how what Akira said suddenly turned out to not be just empty promises and was grateful for it. She didn't notice it but said part ended up grabbing the back of his blazer.

The rest of her was still very much ready to jump on Kamoshida and beat him up, not caring how that went last time.

The pervert teacher mustered Akira and than gave his disgusting grin again. How was this guy even dressed!? Why the hell was he wearing nothing but flip flops, a cape and some tiny speedo!?

**"Heh. Really Ryuko? The new delinquent? I always knew you were a whore with low standards but him? That's pathetic even for you. How much did he pay you? Or are you his slut for free?"**

She snarled at him, not noticing how Akiras body tightened in rage. "Go to hell you bastard! Where are we!? Let us out!"

Now Kamoshidas smile became sadistic. **"Daring to command the King in his own castle? That screams for a punishment."**

Snapping his fingers the guards went to work as if it was a well known routine. They opened the door and before Ryuko could question anything Akira was slapped away like wet tissue paper, landing on the other end of the cell with a cry.

"Akira!" she went to help him but was shoved backwards. Now surrounded by knights, she slammed herself into one of them, strong enough to knock him over. Maybe they could get out of here?

Only for another Knight to grab hold of her and pick her up like she weighted nothing. She struggled wildly in his grip. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Akira try to help her but he was slammed against the wall by two other knights, pinned there and struggling as futile as she did.

Kamoshida approached her, but before he did.

"Leave her alone you piece of shit!"

Kamoshida looked surprised for a moment. He turned his head towards akira, in disbelief someone could ever utter these words to him.  **"What was that?"**

He stomped towards him now, Akira having nothing but fury in his eyes. **"Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am?"**  the wannabe king asked Akira, who looked at him with nothing but defiance. "Oh I know who you are. Some high school teacher on a power trip."

Kamoshida was furious at these words.  **"How dare you say that!? I am not some teacher! I am the KING!"**  he punched Akira in his abdomen and the boy curled up. That looked nothing but… brutal! The only reason Akira was still standing was because of the guards pinning him.

Kamoshida roughly grabbed him by his hair, forcing him too look into his... where those eyes yellow?

Despite the rough treatment Akira didnt budge though and continued to stare at him with cold hate.  **"That look in your eyes irritates me!"**  The King cursed and shoved him into the Wall strong enough for brittle to come of.

The next words he said were downright horrifying for her.  **"I believe it is time for an execution."**

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" she snapped at Kamoshida. She couldn't let him die because of her!

The pervert turned towards her and approached her again, Akira looked to be thinking very hard and didn't shout at him this time. He eyed her with the expression of a Predator and commanded his Knights once more.  **"Chain her up."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(WARNING FOR ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT. THIS IS NOT A LEMON! WHAT IS ABOUT TO NEARLY HAPPEN HERE IS NOT WHAT I MADE THIS STORY FOR! RYUKO WILL NOT GET RAPED BUT KAMOSHIDA WILL TRY!)**

The knight she knocked down picked himself up again and together with the one that held her she was slammed to the wall just like Akira was. Chains were cuffed to her hands. She struggled even more wildly at that, Kamoshida let her as if he was enjoying his favorite show. After some minutes of futile struggling, dread build in her stomach.  _"I'm trapped. With him."_

She looked at him again and from his face he might just have read her mind. **"That's right. Not feeling so aggressive, now are we? Now that you're helpless?"**

A thick hand was pressed to her throat and she started chocking.  _"Get away from me."_

His face came closer to hers and his breath made her want to vomit.  **"Not like that is any different. You were always powerless against me. I just made it a tad more obvious."**

He released her throat and she took in deep breaths, not out of necessity but out of growing panic.  _"He can't."_

His hand approached her skirt…

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU CREEP!" she flailed her legs wildly, like a caged animal. But said caged animal was fighting out of fear not anger anymore. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Kamoshida only seemed annoyed. **"Spread her legs."**

These guards from hell obeyed and grabbed hold of her legs, despite her shouting and pleading.  **"Don't you want to save your friend?"**

This made Ryuko stop. As if he found her stop button. "Wha-?"

Before she finished asking Kamoshida already spoke.  **"Don't you want to save your little friend? If you don't cooperate I have him tortured. Tortured till he his on the brink of death and will beg for it. So really… it is in your best interest to not fight back."**

Ryukos eyes widened and tears streamed down this time. She couldn't let Akira be tortured! But she didn't want any of this!

She just wanted to go home. Crawl into her bed and pretend none of this ever happened.

"Please don't." she pleaded and felt disgusted in so many ways. Kamoshida only smiled.  **"I told you, you would regret denying me back than. This could have all been a lot easier. If you just behaved. But I guess better late than never."**

His face neared hers and her heart was pounding like a jackhammer in fear. Every inch of her body was screaming at her to get away.  **"Now",**  this demon spoke again,  **"Why don't you give me a kiss for all the lost time. Then we can start with the real fun. Or I can start with your friend. Your choice."**

He licked his lips and Ryuko felt sick. She never had sex before. She never even kissed someone and she didn't want him to be her first in ANYTHING! She had lost all fight she had left and just submitted to the hopelessness inside her.

" _Help… someone."_  She pleaded in her mind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(Okay the scene is over. You can continue to read. It wont get any worse than this. Also if you managed to stomach that… this is probably as dark as this story is gonna get. You can continue to read now and don't worry Kamoshida is gonna get what he deserves.)**

* * *

Akira was furious.

Oh to hell with furious he was absolutely LIVID!

He trashed around in sheer rage, the guards still holding him place.

He wouldn't let that happen. He would not let Ryuko suffer from Kamoshida anymore. He would not let her get raped!

" _ARSENE!"_  he shouted in his mind as he was forced to watch how Kamosihda commanded his guards to hold Ryuko in place.  _"Where the hell are you!? Come out so I can stop this! NOW!"_

" **How disgusting."**

Akira froze… and with him the world.

Everything around him stopped moving. Kamoshida, the guards Ryuko, no one even so much as twitched anymore. It was like time itself stopped.

And this voice… it wasn't Arsene. It was something… bigger. Something he could feel was powerful. It scared him. Where did it come from?

" **Sins of man. Never fail to disgust me. People using the freedom of free will to bring pain upon the innocent. Misusing my gift to the world for causing suffering."**

" _What are you?"_  Akira asked in fear and… something else. An emotion… or being was inside him he couldn't quite grasp. He only felt that one time and that was when he… killed Yaldabaoth somehow.

" **I am you Trickster of Rebellion. I am the Apex of your power. It took me some time to reform from Arsene after what happened but now… I'm back. Now… are you ready?"**

Akira shuddered as his thoughts turned out to be true. This… sheer power… was part of him?

" **I ask again Trickster, are you ready for your destiny?"**

"What?"

" **This world has become rotten. Humanity has committed more and more sins, taking joy out of suffering. False gods saw this and used it for their benefit. This world has reached the edge of ruin. Man turning demon to satiate their twisted desires. Gods who believe themselves to be almighty chain what's left to their will, wanting to see nothing but blind worship. Enslavement and corruption. Tyranny and dystopia. Are you ready to bring the end of this twisted world, so that humanity can set themselves free from false gods and tyrants?"**

Akira wasn't afraid anymore. A fire build in his heart, stronger than the brightest star. He knew the answer.  _"Yes. I will stop all of it. Kamoshida, Yaldabaoth, any other tyrant. I will put an end to every single one of them!"_

The being chuckled.  **"Very well."**

And time began to move again, or maybe it was his own perception that started to slow down again.

Kamoshida approached Ryuko again..

"E **N** O **U** G **H**! **"**

And was immediately stopped by a roar of tranquil fury. One so strong it made his blood freeze in fear,

Ryuko and the guards seemed to be just as shocked and looked all towards the boy who was just now pinned to the wall.

His eyes were bright yellow, almost as sickelny so as the ones of the false King. Only that his shined brightly with resolve and hate and rebellion.

He gave the false king a glare and winds suddenly filled the cell. Strong enough for everyone to be thrown away by sheer force. Only Ryuko was staying in place due to the chains.

When the winds stopped and Kamoshida stopped shielding his face with his arms, he saw the same boy now wearing a white bird like mask. The boy… no… (whatever the hell he was!) gave him one glare and while his gaze was still fixed on him he ripped of the mask, not even flinching as his skin was torn of and blood spew from it like a crimson spring.

In his head…. One voice roared.

**Noble Demon, fallen Angel of Justice. It is time for our blood oath.**

**I am thou, thou art I. Thou who is willing to face any tyrant, commit all sacrilegious acts for thy own justice. Thou ready to go into war against the forces of Heaven themselves and slay their divine for the justice thou believes in.**

**Thou destined to unleash the Chaos that shall put an end to the Laws Reign of Terror.**

**Let your Wings of Rebellion soar you through the damned land,**

**Let the Fire that punishes the wicked be your strength.**

**In this distorted world of false Gods and tyrants, became the harbinger of justice they all shall fear!**

He exploded in a wave of blue fire, incinerating two of the Knights and making Kamoshida yelp in terror.

Ryuko was somehow untouched by the flames, only her chains melting away without causing her any harm, as she sat on the ground. Feeling… relief absurdly enough?

When the azure flames faded it was no longer Akira that stood in place. It was the one who will soon be known as Joker.

His expression was a mixture of madness and joy, one that made Kamoshida quiver in panic and crawl away from him.

The Flames appeared again, this time much smaller around him and… SOMETHING stepped out of him. An armed demon with six wings, halo and a loaded gun in hand. It was not much bigger than Akira himself but everyone could tell this… THING was still only allowing them to see a fraction of his might.

When man are confronted with something they fear, their reactions tend to vary. One is to try and eliminate it.

 **"Guards!"**  the King shouted but before they could even think about following his orders one was enveloped in the crimson coloured power of curse, evaporated within a second.

The other was within the fraction of a second punched into the ground by the armed demon, evaporating just like his comrade.

Another reaction of man when confronted with something they fear is to cower before it.

One that Kamoshida was approaching.

He wanted to scream his lungs out at the… the… THING in front of him.

 **"What… are you?"**  he asked with tears of fear rolling down his face.

Akira's reply was the last straw for him. Spoken with utter lack of empathy or boosting. As if simply reminding someone lower then him of an obvious fact.

"I  **am**  the  **Devil** … and  **you** entered  **Hell."**

Kamoshida broke.

He whimpered in terror as he crawled as far away from the Devil as he could. Only for him to squirm like a pathetic worm as he was picked up by the armoured demon.

 **"No please! FORGIVE ME!"**  he cried. Cries that fell on deaf ears.

Akira smiled as he clenched his fist and punched Kamoshida right in the face, hearing a sick crunch as he did, sending the false King flying through the dungeon and castle, landing as a broken, bloody and barely alive heap within rubble miles away.

For as angry as Akira was… he still knew he needed him alive.

The demon returned to his soul. No longer needed for now.

Finally, Akiras' mind was cleared up again and he remembered what happened.

Turning towards his friend, he saw Ryuko was a mess. Eyes were wide, she was shaking and confused and shocked and to much to possibly name it all.

"Akira?" she whispered uncertain, but still grateful.

Akira kneeled next to her, nodding and very softly pulled the girl into a hug, whispering soft reassurances in her ear. Ryuko didn't fight it, but instead leaned into his embrace, clutching on her guardian demon for dear life and letting out a few soft sobs.

Akira knew they should probably get going as soon as possible. But for now, he just wanted to comfort his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And were done for the Chapter.
> 
> I don't really know what to say honestly. Again I am sorry for his. I just really didn't see how to avoid something like this given Kamohida and given that he would jump at any opportunity like that. If its any conselation. You pretty much read the darkest part of the story. Don't expect it to get as dark as this EVER again. I felt uncomfortable just writing it. So yeah.
> 
> Okay moving on to different aspects of the chapter.
> 
> I still hope you enjoyed the chapter and how I did Ryuko and her appearance. I decide to not go into detail with the Ann because we all know what she looks like. The genderbent characters meanwhile will need some more explaining so I had to give the details.
> 
> I also decided to make akira rich yeah. He can use the money and should at least get some reward for saving the world. Know he has enough ressources to make sure that everyone will be prepared and in case any more probelsm arise.
> 
> And now Satanael is back baby! I go into detail about him some other time.
> 
> Don't have much to say except. See ya next chapter. I don't know when will it come out though so lets hope it wont take as long as this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everybody!
> 
> You probably didn't expect to hear back from me so soon. Well I didn't either honestly. I just felt inspired all of a sudden and well… here we are :)
> 
> Also something I want to say real quick. Does everybody here know about royal!?
> 
> First of take my money Atlus! This looks amazing! I have a lot of new ideas for this now and I will defiantly implement some stuff from there into this story…
> 
> But at the same time I am also conflicted. Mainly because I have no idea what this game is going to be. Appareantly the new Thief is called Kasumi and a first year at Shujin and got there because of Gymnastic. I want to include her but… My lack of knowledge surrounding her and everything else regarding royal makes me nervous if I really will be able to include it. I just don't know. I want her in this story and I also think about adding her to the Harem but… do you all get my problem?
> 
> Well if any of you have ideas on what to do regarding that, if I should just make up my own version of Kasumi and the other royal additions (cause I don't want to keep this story on hold till next year) feel free to tell me.
> 
> Also… am I the only one who saw the first trailer and thought this was some sort of New game+ thing when Joker was suddenly on the streets?
> 
> Okay with that out f the way I Feel like addressing some reviews from guests on (for all who don't know I am crossposting this story on AO3 and Sorry if I end up missing someones review)
> 
> Corevair:… well it will still take some time for him to be 100 percent comfortable with everything and for everyone to actually… get together but they all will be happy eventually :)
> 
> DOOT76: You think? I genuinely never saw Joker as a hipster but okay you do you.
> 
> Kersplunk: are you a psychic?
> 
> Guest 2: Thanks! Well here is the next one ;) And good to see I got to surprise you.
> 
> Guest: It was Satanael… who is kind of Lucifer but different. And glad you think so. That's what I was going for.
> 
> Agent 5: Well in that case I wish you good luck for your own story :) if you manage to get your account back send me a PM I am curious about that fic.
> 
> Guest: thanks again :)
> 
> But now to someone who I want to address.
> 
> A Guest by the name of F3838d pointed out to me that Anns death was more gruesome compard to the other Thieves. I actually genuinely didn't know what he meant but than I reread the chapter… and yeah I can see why he was uncomfortable.
> 
> First of I want to clarify I do not hate Ann. I love that fiery Panther! When I went to chose the deaths for the thieves the first time I mainly went for variety so I could write it out. An just so happened to got the sword death. Because I thought people would like to know how they all died.
> 
> Well… I am gonna rewrite that bit. Well a ibt of a retcon. I just wont tell you all how they died. I leave it up to your imagination and gradually reveal it in Akiras thoughts.
> 
> Also I reread a few other chapters and found some other things that bugged me a little. Some spelling mistakes some things I could have phrased better. So I may just do that when I get the time.
> 
> Also… if anyone whos main language is English would have the time to beta read some stuff I would really appreciate it.
> 
> Okay with that out of the way I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a special treat for everyone who hates Kamoshida at the end ;)

They probably sat here for an hour at least by now. Akira knew that the whole Palace was probably looking for them this very moment. They needed to get out of here soon.

 

But at the same time, he couldn't just end this moment. It would have been heartless to do so.

Ryuko was still shaking, he could feel her body trembling against his while she clutched to his trench coat so hard her knuckles turned white. Her tears were soaking the leather and her sobs were the only thing that could even be heard in this godforsaken cell.

In the meantime all he could do was hold her tight, trying to make her feel safe.

Akira felt like the biggest idiot. How had he not thought about that? How on earth did this never cross his mind? Kamoshida was a perverted bastard, it should have been obvious he would try something now that Ryuko was here. He should have thought about a way to prevent this.

Now was way to close.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" he asked carefully, but at the same time flinching inwardly. What a stupid question. Of course she wasn't feeling better.

Ryuko didn't look at him and instead still pushed her head into his chest as she replied. "I don't… how… he… I… you… that thing…"

Akira couldn't even imagine what was currently going on inside Ryuko. Being stuck in a castle and almost dying was bad enough but now a near rape experience? Not to forget she also saw him unleashing some sort of Demon Lord.

She… she wasn't scared of him right?

Very carefully, he took her head in his hand, making her look him in the eye. Her brown eyes were still full with tears and her face was red. "Hey. It's okay. He's gone." He tried to tell her in the softest tone he could muster. She sobbed a bit more but eventually nodded, staring right into him.

"Akira," she started, "What… was that thing you did?"

If there was one time Akira felt bad about lying in his life it was this time.

"I… I don't know honestly. I just… saw you and… sorry, saw what happened and I… couldn't let that happen. I knew I had to do something. Then I heard a voice and well… you know the rest."

"Y-yeah. Its just… ugh this is such a load of bullshit."

"You can say that loud." He scoffed. "Look I don't really know what happened. But the way I see it, all that really matters is that I can get us out of here now."

He wasn't wrong. No guard remembered to lock them up again and even if, he was pretty sure he could just break these bars.

"But what if there are more guards?" she asked again, brown eyes still overflowing with tears. The blonde was on the verge of breaking apart, like very fragile glass that already suffered a few cracks.

Akira looked at her with as much determination as he could muster. "I don't care about them," she went to open her mouth again but he silenced her by putting a finger on her lips, making her wide eyed and surprised. "Look, I don't care who is going to stand up to us. I WILL get us out of here and tear apart anyone who thinks otherwise. I am not going to let anything happen to you. I promised, remember?"

She took in his words, deeply thinking about them. It was like they were doing something inside her, calming her and Akira could tell she believed him. She calmed down, her breathing getting more even.

"Okay. Let's get out of this Hellhole." She managed to say.

Akira nodded in full agreement and stood up, but Ryuko didn't stand with him. She seemed to have tried but… wasn't able too.

"Ryuko?" he asked her concerned.

Her expression was really all the explanation he needed. As much as she was trying to pull herself together, they still betrayed her fear and panic. "Sorry I… my legs are still shaky."

She couldn't move out of shock he guessed. Akira contemplated the situation and made a bold decision.

He took of his trench coat and before she could question him put it around her, like a sort of security blanket. He then picked her up and held her in his arms bridal style.

She yelped more than a little surprised, "What are you-?"

"You still are under shock," he explained himself, "I just wanted to make you feel a bit safer that's all. And I see guys do this stuff all the time in movies so I thought it might help. Feeling better?"

Ryuko just gazed up at him for a while, feeling the clothing wrapped around her and the warmth he was radiating. She didn't seem to notice the blush that was going all over her face either, more focused on leaning her head on his chest again.

Finally, she gave her answer "Yeah, a bit better." Smiling content she closed her eyes in trust, her body becoming less tense by the minute.

Akira smiled himself, just glad he could help her and walked out of the cell. They already spend WAY too much time in here.

* * *

He expected there to be more guards, considering his stunt. But maybe the opposite occurred. Maybe the guards tried to avoid him because of what he did to the Palace ruler. Whatever the reason was he was grateful. For the lack of fighting and not that big of a need to hide.

It also helped that he knew the way out of here already.

They (well he) jumped over the broken bridges and cages, making sure to keep his grip on the blonde. When they reached the same closed door he rather decided to use his newfound strength to bust it open, rather than let go of her so they could crawl through the hole in the cell next to them. He half expected Ryuko to give a witty comment, but she chose to remain silent. Not as big of a surprise given their current circumstance.

The silence was somewhat welcome to him. It gave him opportunity to think. For example, about his newest ally.

Satanael.

He already knew his name. Just like when he awoke to Arsene the Personas name was ingrained into his mind the second he was awoken.

So that was Arsene's evolution? Like Captain Kidd becoming the Monkey King Seiten Teisei, Carmen transforming into the Chief of witches Hecate, all of his friends other Personas ascending to their advanced state, the same had finally happened to him and the Thief of Leblanc's books.

He always wondered when it would happen. What he would become and how strong he would get.

This… this was far beyond anything he ever dreamed of.

He knew this was just a FRACTION of Satanael's might, something he gifted him so he may strike terror into Kamoshida and save Ryuko. Yet with that alone he could feel the entire Palace SHAKING, the entire Metaverse!

This was the Power that rivalled Yaldabaoth.

The irony in that. That his greatest ally would turn out to be the Devil in a war against a false god. That the very first rebel was rooting for him.

Akira felt like a junkie addicted after the first shot. He wanted to learn more about Satanael. He wanted to fully master it, experience his Apex, unleash it on all his enemies.

As soon as he did the game would be a breeze. He could already imagine Shido and Yaldabaoth begging for mercy. A delightful vision.

Sadly just like with Arsene previously, Satanael wasn't talking to him. It could be he was just giving him and Ryuko space? Well anyway, there were more pressing matters. He could fantasize about the possibilities of his new Persona right after making sure Ryuko was alright and they were back in the real world.

They continued their small journey, passing by a statue of Kamoshit's head, which made Ryuko's body tense up again. Akira scoffed at the thing. How self-absorbed could people be that they needed to see their faces everywhere? He still recognized it as the same statue they needed to use to lower the bridge but he couldn't do that before he… 'knew' how to with the help of a certain Cat.

"Hey, you there. Blondie, frizzy hair, look over here!"

A certain Cat that already demanded their attention.

Ah yes. There he was. His loyal feline companion, embodying all of humanities hope. It was such a relief to see him.

But while he was quite happy seeing the Cat of hope again… a certain someone was only further nearing another breakdown.

"What the eff is that thing!?" the girl in his arms shouted, having flinched at the sudden voice and not quite believing that the creature even existed.

Just like last time, Morgana didn't mind the sudden outburst and rather continued in his pleading.

"You're not soldiers of this castle, right? Get me out of here!" the expression on his face was one of relief mixed with slight begging. Very unlike the Morgana he got to know but well… that lies in the past… or future.

"Look the key is right there." He continued while pointing with his paw to a key hanging on a metal hook, merely inches away from them.

"We are trying to get the hell out of this shithole. I mean… you obviously look like an enemy too!" Ryuko gave her only reply, quite apprehensive towards anything in this place that wasn't linked to her or Akira. Not that anyone could blame her.

Morgana only further pleaded, "My Lady please, I beg of you! I am locked up here too so how could I be your enemy? Please help me!"

Okay that… somewhat made Akira feel strange. That he would live to see the day Morgana talk to SKULL of all people like that. He became so used to their constant arguing that anything outside that norm seemed downright alien.

Ryuko still looked very deep in thought, as if trying to figure out what was the deal with this creature. Akira eventually decided to speed things up a little. "I think we can trust him."

"What!?" Ryuko objected, "How can you be so sure that… MONSTER CAT, wont stab us in the back?!"

Mentally, Akira sighed, preparing himself for the first of many 'I am not a Cat' speeches of the creature.

"My lady I can guarantee you, I won't dare to go against you. It is not in my nature to attack a woman. Besides haven't you heard a saying about Black cats in Japan? They bring luck!" Morgana tried to speak as reassuringly as he could.

…

Okay THAT was unexpected.

Usually Morgana reacted with ferocity towards anyone who even so much as joked about him being a cat. Hell that was what happened the last time within minutes of meeting him! Now… he literally said he was a Cat!?

Akira couldn't wrap his head around it, had Morgana changed this time as well? How much?

…

Was he a girl too?

No that probably wasn't the case. His voice hadn't changed the slightest. Still his body was fairly… genderless looking.

And what made Igor think Morgana was the name of a guy?

The Cat seemed to take his silence as caution however and took the word again, "Look I can get you out of here. I know the best way out of this place! You don't want to be caught or worse right?"

He could feel fingers gripping him a bit tighter. Clearly Ryuko was thinking back to the 'worse' option.

"You know… he is not wrong. We have no idea how to get out." Akira snapped out of his daze and addressed the blonde in his arms. Morgana's changes were questions for later, for now he had priorities.

Ryuko considered the words carefully, before facing the creature once more. "Can you really help us?"

Morganas smile was definitely reassuring this time, all but brimming with promised kindness. Kindness Akira himself knew was in him. "Don't worry. I am not one to go back on my word."

Some more shouting could be heard from somewhere else. Looks like the guards had started to catch up to them. Ryuko seemed to think the same and Akira could tell she had decided whatever could get them out of here was fine with her.

"Alright."

She gave her permission and soon a key was grabbed, turned and a happy Morgana was stretching his furred little body, all but jumping out of his cell.

"Ahhhh, freedom tastes so great."

Ryuko looked still kind of confused and just went to question the feline. "Okay you're free, now get us out of here. Who are you anyway?"

Morgana looked a bit sheepish, rubbing the back of his head, "Oh right, where are my manners." He cleared his throat and spoke with his all to familiar extravagant voice, even making a small bow as he talked. "My name is Morgana, Gentleman and Phantom Thief extraordinaire, a pleasure to meet you."

He however also raised an eyebrow though and couldn't help but address a certain… situation.

"Say… why is he carrying you around like that?"

Ryuko's blush got just a bit redder and Akira could feel himself doing the same. "He is just… we're… I was freaked out and he decided to be a good person okay!"

"Okay!", Morgana raised his paws in defence, clearly not expecting that reaction "Geez, I didn't mean any harm. Just…"

"Can we please focus on getting out of here?" Akira intervened, wanting to just get a move on and… how would Futaba say it… skip the tutorial.

Thankfully Morgana got the hint and nodded in confirmation. "Of course, just after me."

He stopped not even a few steps later, at the same bridge that the two of them were stuck at. On Ryuko's question on how they were supposed to get over there all Morgana did was to pull the jaw of Kamoshida's statue down, lowering the bridge.

Ryuko was baffled, "How were we supposed to know that?"

"You weren't" Morgana smirked, "That's why you have me. Now come on let's go."

And so they went, running over the wood construct, eager for freedom. But like so often (and he was almost certain it would happen a lot more), Akira already knew that this wouldn't be so easy. And look at that, there were the two guards running up to them right after they crossed the bridge.

"Oh shit! Its them!" Ryuko shrieked, making Akira clutch her tighter, trying to show he would not just let them get to her. He went into a battle stance as best as he could with Ryuko in his arms but…

"I got this!" Morgana screamed while jumping in front of the duo, pulling out of seemingly nowhere a Saber readying himself for combat.

Was, was he gonna take them on alone?

"Hey frizzy hair!" Morgana shouted over his shoulder at Akira, trying and succeeding in getting his attention, "I know these clothes. You can fight right? Be my back up and make sure to keep the girl out of harm, I'll deal with these small fry real quick."

And there was the answer to his question.

Morgana really intended to fight without him this time. Why Akira couldn't possibly know. Had he become even more arrogant due to the reset?

The Knights barred their weapons and transformed into their true forms, those of Jack-o-Lanterns riding brooms, with devilish smiles. "Prisoners, get back into your cell!" One of them demanded, fire magic seething out of his mouth.

Morgana only gave a smirk as a retort, "I don't think so shadow. You will be nothing but a smashed pumpkin once I'm done with you!" he boldly proclaimed, touching his forehead as he said so. Blue flames were circling around him, encasing him just like Akira previously.

The Cat focused his rebellious thoughts and made them manifest and it seemed like a bomb was about to go off. A bomb Akira was already familiar with, anticipating Zorro's arrival.

"Come…" Morgana started, the fire growing stronger and erupting into a pillar…

…

"MERCURIUS!"

…

Hang on…

" _WHAT!?"_

True to Morganas words, the blue flames didn't form into the rouge thief of Spain but into the Greek God of Thieves! Instead of a muscular silver warrior this figure was almost completely blue in color, wings attached to his feet and holding a golden staff. There was no doubt about it, this was the same Persona Morgana had gained through their bond on that faithful night before Christmas Eve.

" **I am the God of Thiefs, Guide through the underworld… Mercurius!"** the Persona exclaimed, affirming his existence so early, the air he commanded swirling around him.

"You have one of these things too?" Ryuko asked in slight awe seeing Mercurius, it being the second time she ever saw one of the manifestations of ones soul.

Akira on the other hand…

" _No. Nonononono Ryuko, the WHAT isn't the problem here. The WHO is! How in the Hell does Morgana have Mercurius!? He isn't supposed to get him till Christmas!"_

Was really freaking out.

This… this didn't make any logical sense! The roman god was not supposed to exist yet! What was the meaning of this?

…

Could… could it be?

Could it be Morgana somehow travelled with him?

As far as he was concerned only himself, Igor and Lavenza remembered anything about the previous game. He remembered because he caused the destruction of fate in the first place and the whole wildcard thing. Igor and Lavenza were beings of the Velvet Room who had its own laws so that's why they were spared.

And now that he thought about it… Morgana was one of them.

He WAS created by IGOR to help him in his journey. Could that mean he really did keep his memories?

"Magarudyne!" was shouted at the top of Morganas lungs and the air around them became weaponized, trapping the Jack-o'-Lanterns in tornados and the sharp winds cutting them all over their bodies, reducing them slowly to nothing but dust.

Morgana beamed with pride at his accomplishment. Turning around he presented them yet another smirk "Not bad if I say so myself."

The blonde was still baffled. "That… you… is EVERYBODY here having one of these things!?"

"Not the Shadows. They are these things but… somewhat different. Now let's go, we have no time to waste." He said while…

Did… did he just wink at him?

Morgana definitely just looked Akira in the eye. And his right eye most certainly closed for a second.

Okay… that was way too much to unpack right now.

Before he could question it, he already found himself running after the Cat who already ran of himself, again.

They didn't get far before Ryuko made them stop. "Wait up!"

"What is it?" Morgana asked back in a hurry. Not happy with having to stop. Was Akira just imagining it or did it look like Morgana was annoyed in… in a way that he had already been through this?

Sure enough, Ryuko pointed towards the cognition of a student sitting inside a Cell. Akira already knew what was going to come next. Ryuko, not knowing that any of these were not actual real, would say they need to get them out of here.

"We have too-."

"No we don't." Morgana insisted. Okay, now the Cat DEFINITLY looked like he had been through this before.

"What do you mean with-?"

"Look I'll be short, none of these guys are real. There are just cognitions of the Palace Ruler."

"That only brings up more questions!"

"Ugh. Okay listen, this place we are in right now is called a Palace. A Palace is essentially the place where the twisted desires of someone are made manifest. This is all just a collection of thoughts, emotions and desires. These students in the Cells aren't real. Their pretty much just a side effect of the Palace."

"I am… uhhh… oh my head is hurting from all of this."

"I can understand that this confuses you but all you need to know now is that you don't need to help them. You need to help yourselves right-"

"There they are!"

"Godddamit!" Morgana cursed.

The shout came from another guard who now stood in front of them, not alone but two others with him. Great just what they needed.

Morgana summoned Mercurius once more preparing for battle…

However before Akira could offer his help he felt something collide with his back at full force, throwing him and Ryuko to the ground. He ignored the pain and snapped his head back. Three Knights, one of them even gold, stood there to strike him down, just like Morgana.

"There they are!" The golden one shouted, "That is the Demon that harmed our King! Kill him!"

He screamed enraged as their shape twisted and they went to avenge their King. An Archangel, fully armoured and furious, with two Bicorns as backup.

Before Akira could blink, the Archangels War Cry came out and he raised his sword, eager for his blood.

Beneath him he could hear Ryuko shriek up again, as his mind went into Phantom Thief mode, out of instinct calling upon an ally.

He was prepared to let Satanael raise a new hell.

The sword swung down just as the azure fire build up… a shape manifesting part by part.

A claw stopped the attack with minimal effort, to the Archangels great shock.

But it wasn't Satanael who rose from the flames and was revealed to them when the fire subsided.

Instead it was a Demonic figure of a Gentleman Thief, top hat and formal clothing standing in contrast to his bladed legs, pitch black wings, claws sharp enough to tear through steel and fiery mask.

" **I am the Pillager of Twilight! Arsene!"**  Arsene exclaimed, breaking the sword as he said so flapping his wings and surrounding them with cursed energy, throwing the Shadows down to the ground by sheer force. A very intimidating pose for any who were against him.

While Akira truly appreciated his first Persona, now he was actually ticked of seeing him.

" _What took you this long!?"_

" _ **I am sorry my friend. I didn't had the means to arrive sooner. To be blunt… there is quite the chaos inside of you right now."**_

" _Uggggh. Okay I am gonna have a long talk with Igor after this."_

"You have TWO of these things?" Ryuko's voice could be heard, in even more disbelief.

"Questions for later!" was his only answer. That may just become his new catchphrase at this point.

The Archangel was the first to stand up again going in for a new attack. Arsene parried the sword with the blade on his leg, letting it stab the ground harmlessly, before slashing at him with the other leg, swiftly disarming it and causing a large gash in its armour as it was thrown back. A Bicorn charged at him, ready to avenge his comrade, but was grabbed by the horns. The Thief broke them off, the screams of the Bicorn echoing as he rammed them both into his skull, leaving it for dead as it collapsed and its corpse faded away.

The second Bicorn made the very wise decision of running the other way, leaving the Archangel alone to the fight.

Arsene merely cracked his fingers before the cursed crimson fire filled the room.

* * *

Needless to say the Shadows were quickly dealt with. While Arsene didn't held the sheer power of the Persona Akira had previously awoken he WAS still his starting Persona and an extremely good fighter. Within seconds they broke out of the ambush, continuing their way to freedom.

Beforehand though Morgana had asked him about the TWO Persona thing. Something that made Akira even more suspicious. It wasn't the fact that he asked but the way he actually did it. The first time there was this sense of wonder and disbelief in Morganas voice. This time it was still there but sounded… of.

Akira had become very good at seeing through masks. And Morgana wore one as he questioned him, he could almost guarantee that. There just seemed something fake about the way Morgana addressed it.

It kept gnawing on Akira's mind, even as he went to pick Ryuko up again.

Soon they were on their way out, to the Hall and into the small room with the 'entry point' aka. the ventilation shaft. Now that it was finally save for them and freedom within grasp, Ryuko was okay being let down and all but jumped at the metallic mesh to rip it of, immediately as she was set down.

"And a one, and a- Whoa!" the metal gave in and with it falling of so did Ryuko, landing with a loud thud.

"You're okay?" Akira helped her up and she dusted herself of a little. "Yeah I am good. The guards didn't hear us did they?" she followed up in concern.

"Even if its all the more reason for you to get out. Now get going." Morgana pushed the two.

Ryuko was somewhat hesitant suddenly though. "But… what about you?" she questioned the Cats motives, clearly concerned for him.

Morganas next line gave Akira an even bigger shock. "Its not the right time for me to leave. There is something I need to do first. But don't worry my lady, well meet again soon."

Time.

It was AWFULLY suspicious for Morgana too use THAT word right now.

The blonde was about to argue again, but Akira gave her a nod through his confusion and she eventually agreed. Climbing up the way to the shaft she looked at their guide one last time. "Thanks for helping us out of here." She gave him her gratitude.

Morgana bowed as a reply. "Don't thank me my lady. It is in the virtue of a Phantom Thief to help those in need."

The girl looked like she was gonna question that at first, but just decided to let it go and instead crawled through the shaft, a rushed "Don't get caught again!" coming out of her still.

Even though Ryuko was okay with leaving, Akira wasn't.

There was no way he would be able to get some peace if he couldn't find out NOW what was up with the feline.

Apparently the same seemed to be true for Morgana. The manifestation of hope simply looked straight at him, as if to wait for him to make a move. There was a sort of tension between them Akira couldn't quite explain. So… he asked the only thing he could.

"Mona?" he gave him his former alias. One that he wasn't supposed to possess yet. If he really came with him…

Mona gave him a soft smile and spoke the word he never thought he would hear from him again, after the bolt of lightning rendered him to nothing but a smoking corpse.

"Joker."

The sheer relief Akira felt was incredible. A gloved hand had to be pressed on his mouth to keep him from gasping, still letting out a small heartfelt laugh. Yet, he repressed his emotions for now. He couldn't just hug the Cat here or breakdown crying in a Palace, while Ryuko was waiting for him.

They shared a moment of mutual relief and understanding. Joker wanted to say a lot to the feline… but for now that needed to wait.

"Meet me at Leblanc tonight?"

"You bet on it." Another grin that oozed joy and Morgana made his way out of the door, with an extra jump in his step.

* * *

Finally.

They were free.

Ryuko was not sure if she ever felt so much relief in her young life.

After Akira had crawled through and met her on the other side of the vent, the two had ran of out of the gate and the world just sort of… folded and distorted.

Next thing she knew she was standing on the streets of the Tokyo she was familiar with. The right Tokyo. The normal Tokyo. The Tokyo she grew up in without purple skies and castles that may just be pulled from hell.

She took a deep breath of the city's air. It didn't smell any different, still the familiar air of the City. Not wet, bloody or musky.

It was the same air she inhaled when she was running. The same she felt on her skin and in her hair every time. The same sense of familiarity.

"We are back." She whispered out, still out of breath, exhausted from the entire experience.

"Looks like it." Came from Akira next to her, the same relief she felt all over his face. She smiled at him, just happy about having gotten out of that-

Akira's expression twisted soon. His face became much more pained and he grit his teeth. This surprised the girl and she was immediately worried.

"Aki-?"

"GAHHHH!"

What happened next came out of nowhere. Akira held his head in excruciating pain. Falling to his knees, he clutched his forehead and chest. He acted like something was gonna burst out of his body!

"GAH! SON OF A MOTHERFUCKER! OWWWWWWWWWWW!" he continuously cursed and shouted while wildly shaking.

Panic went through her. What was happening to him!?

"Are you alright!?" she fell to her knees herself, sitting next to him, hands on his shoulder and back. He grunted in between his reply.

"AAAAAAG! FUCK! AAAAHHHHHAHAAA! My head feels like its exploding!"

"Do you need some water? Some food or…"

"NOooooua! I! I am fine! Just… Gah fuck! I just need a moment that's all!"

She just decided to listen to him now, feeling still bad though to see him in so much pain. Tenderly she rubbed his back, like her mother always does to her whenever she felt sick. Hopefully it could help him too with whatever was plaguing him. Was this because of this whole demon summoning bullshit he did in that Palace place?

Thankfully before she could think about that any further his breathing became more controlled, less rapid and normalizing on a steady rate. Slowly he managed to stand up, rubbing his head a last time, a few last curses coming out of him.

"Uh. Holy fuck. That… that was bad. I never felt THAT bad in my entire life. I mean I felt something similar bad a year ago or so but that was nothing compared to THIS."

She still rubbed his back, making small circles with her index finger. "What do you think could have caused this?"

"Side effect of a Persona I guess?"

"Persona?" What on earth was that? She never even heard the word before. "Wait. Do you mean these spirits thing?"

"Yeah that! Apparently their called Personas."

"How… how do you know that?"

"I just… sort of know? The big guy is called Satanael and the second guy Arsene."

She raised an eyebrow. Sort of knowing? She couldn't really believe that.

"You ripped of your face and just 'sort of know' what these demons are actually called?"

He just shrugged and Ryuko just… accepted it. This was far from being the weirdest thing that happened today after all.

Dear Lord she was exhausted. Mentally more than physically but still tired nonetheless. She really felt like saying screw Shujin and just… go home, wrap herself under a blanket, eat some good ramen and watch a movie with Akira or something. The way he looked he could use some relaxation too and she didn't feel like being without him right now. To hell with Shujin. Any place that had the same name as that school could rot for all she cared.

"Do you wanna sit down for now?" she eventually asked, spotting a very comfortable looking bank a few meters away.

As he nodded she already pulled him with her. Dropping down on it, the two let out a deep breath, none of them knew they were holding.

Something else neither of them knew was… what to actually do right now. Ryuko felt like she should talk about what happened. But how could she when she still didn't understand half of it!? And the other half…

"Okay so…" Akira took the word and she looked at him. These previously determent eyes still held a lot of energy but Ryuko could easily make out that he was bewildered. "If I understood Morgana right we just were inside our Gym leaders mind?"

"I… guess?" she shuddered remembering it. She always knew Kamoshida must have been royally messed up in the head but if the cat was right than Kamoshida's thoughts were even more horrendous than she had ever thought. "It was an effed up place to be in that's for sure."

"Won't argue with that."

There was another silence between them. Ryuko just didn't know what else to say. Within a few hours so much had happened. They got attacked by some Knights. Akira was this close to being tortured and dying and she…

Ryuko crossed her arms before her chest and crossed her legs. She felt uncomfortable just remembering it. His smell. His words. His hand on her throat. Trying to close her legs but the knights-

Ryuko felt sick beyond words. She came THIS close to being raped. Losing her virginity to KAMOSHIDA of all people. She would have preferred being killed over that any day.

If she would have been alone... Ryuko didn't want to think about it. Chances are she would have never made it out of that cell. Stuck forever in that… messed up torture sex dungeon with that inhuman! That was a fate she wouldn't wish upon anyone.

She side eyed Akira again, who was in deep thought, silver orbs just gazing into nothing. His head must be as dazed and muddled as hers.

Thank whatever ghost, angel or god was watching over her that Akira was with her.

" _He saved me."_

There was no denying it, even if she would have wanted to for some reason. Akira had saved her life. Not only prevented her from experiencing one of the worst things that could happen to a person but literally carrying her out of that nightmare.

What were the odds? How were the odds that she would even meet someone like him and be in that situation with him there? It was like the Universe had send her a guardian angel…

Well guardian demon probably would fit better, if those two 'Personas' were any indicator. But if a demon was like Akira, having done in a few hours more for her than almost any other person in her life, she would be more than fine being around them.

Before she could stop herself she closed her eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder, just enjoying the wave of comfort and safety that surged through her upon contact.

"Uh… Ry-?"

"Thank you." She surprised herself with how soft she sounded.

Ryuko couldn't see his face but she was almost sure he was surprised. The small 'What?' he gave as a reply only strengthened her assumption.

She nuzzled against him, uncrossing her arms and hugging his left arm. Taking a deep breath she spoke. "Akira. You saved my life."

"That?" he sounded almost embarrassed, "It was nothing."

"Nothing?" she couldn't believe it. The way he said it, like he didn't even realize what he did for her. "Akira I almost got raped just now. You… I owe you my live. I don't know how to thank you."

A small silence, until she felt his hand on the back of her head, comfortingly touching her hair. "You don't owe me anything. I only did what anyone should have done."

"So everyone should rip of their face and summon some demon?"

"…I mean yeah?"

She could actually give a chuckle at that, "Still, I wasn't there with anyone. I was there with you and… you saved me."

"What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't just ignore it."

He didn't. But she was sure there were a lot of people who would.

"Still just…" she looked up at him again from her comfortable resting place on his shoulder, "Thank you, seriously."

He simply gave her another one of his smiles. "It was nothing."

She just took it as an acceptable answer. Leave it to the 'deranged delinquent' to show chivalry isn't dead just yet.

She did feel somewhat embarrassed though and tried to change the topic eventually. "Still… this whole thing was beyond crazy. "I feel like I fell straight into some anime shit. How did we even GET there in the first place? What the hell is going on!?"

"Good question."

" **You have returned to the real world. Welcome back."**  A robotic voice exclaimed.

The two students perked up, not expecting whoever that was. Ryuko could briefly see recognition going over Akira's face however. He let go of her head and scrambled to get out his phone. Unlocking it… there was the weird symbol taking up the screen once more. "That thing again?"

"Did… your phone virus just talk?"

"Looks like it."

But what stood out the most weren't the fact that it spoke at all but the words it used. "And did it just say returned to the real world?"

The second the words left her mouth she could practically see the gears turning in Akira's head as she too made the connection. His expression that followed was one of sheer disbelief, as he spoke the obvious… yet unbelievable fact.

"Did my PHONE got us into a different world?!"

Ryuko was at a loss for words. How was this even remotely possible? Suddenly landing in different worlds and summoning demons was only supposed to work in fiction! Did she really stumble into some Anime!? "Uh… could be?"

Akira just kept looking at her and his phone over and over again. Sinking his head back he stared up at the sky, "What the hell even is my life right now?"

Ryuko would like to know that too. She sighed not knowing what else to do. "I really wished we could ask someone about this stuff. But the only one we could is still in that Castle and… a cat. It sounds weird even saying it out loud."

At this point she began to feel her head pulsating again, no doubt from the pressure of trying to grasp the situation. The raven however seemed to have an idea however. "Or is he?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think I might now someone who could help us with this whole mess."

Ryuko raised an eyebrow. "Do you know many cats that can talk?"

"Not a cat but a few days ago I meet a girl and she is basically a detective. She even is called the Detective Princess. Her name is Goro Akechi and she is very smart. I mean… it is a long shot I admit but it wouldn't hurt to ask her about this stuff right?"

Ryuko wasn't quite sure what to think about this. "Do you really believe she could help us? What if she thinks were crazy?"

"True but we have gotten along pretty well. And if we explain to her the situation maybe she could get some idea? Look I know the idea isn't THAT good but really how many options do we have? I am not saying we should tell everyone… in fact that would be a horrible idea, but we could tell ONE person who may be able to help us out."

Ryuko had to admit he had a point. They were literally clueless considering that other world and it seemed that Akira seems to hold this Akechi girl in high regards. She had heard about her before and that she managed to solve even the toughest cases within days. If she really was such a genius maybe she could help them find out more about that Palace. At the very least they could try.

There was also something else that had started to appear in her mind. Morgana said that the castle was essentially a manifestation of Kamoshidas thoughts. If he was thinking like THAT about the members of the Volleyball team… could that perhaps be evidence for the abuse he was putting them through? Maybe this was their chance to finally put a stop to him. If they could get that detective involved…

Well what was the worse that could happen if she didn't believe them? Make jokes about their imaginations? Tell them they are idiots for thinking Kamoshida is like that? Wouldn't be the first time in her life someone told her that.

She nodded "Alright lets ask that Detective."

Akira nodded back, looking oddly pleased with her approval. "Ok. I text her later and we meet up after school."

"Do… we really have to go to school?" She was not in the mood for anything relating somehow to Shujin Academy, let alone Kamoshida. She didn't had any classes with him today but still… she didn't know what she would do if she would see him.

Akira's smile feel, seemingly understanding where she comes from. "Well… we are already late and this is my first day. The staff and principal are already having a close eye on me as it is. I don't want to get expelled just yet. I can get you home if you want and tell everyone you got sick?"

She considered the offer… but at the same time…

"… You know what? No. Lets go."

"Are you sure? I mean you've een through a lot and with-"

"I am sure." She said with resolve. If Akira could handle it after collapsing because of some Demon than she could too. And she wasn't about to runaway from this perverted asshole.

Before Akira could show his reaction-

"Hey you two there!" a grumpy voice shouted at the two of them.

Snapping the head into the direction from where the voice came, two aggressive looking Police man approached them, sounding more than just a little agitated.

"Arent you two students of Shujin? Cutting classes are we?"

"What!? NO! We wanted to go to School but-" she tried to defend herself… as words failed her. How was she gonna argue with them that they entered a castle? And just as Akira said, it would be for the best if they didn't tell everyone about it. Even though a part of her really wanted to tell them about almost happened to her.

Oh why did she even bother? Police are useless anyway.

The second policeman sighed, "Look kids I get it, youre young, you don't want to waste your time in some building."

"What!?" Ryuko became bright red, "HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Really?" the aggressive policeman spoke sceptical, "You cling pretty tight to him for someone who is not your boyfriend."

Ryuko stuttered, far too embarrassed to form a counterargument, "Say something dammnit!" She said to Akira, bright red himself and just as embarrassed as her.

He shook his head and tried to get them out of this. "Look Officers, were very sorry. We got lost on our way to Shujin because we followed a cat."

"…A cat?"

"Yes a cat. We are animal lovers you know? And the cat looked so unique and for a moment we thought maybe it lost its owner. So we tried to catch him and see if anyone is looking for him but sadly we lost him. My FRIEND was comforting me about it."

The two policeman looked at one another, before theaggressive one spoke again. "Okay whatever. Cat, couple, we don't really care. Just go to your school now. If we see you next time we contact your principal."

"Got it. Don't worry it wont happen again." Akira told tem before grabbing Ryukos hand and leading her away.

Ryuko herself was stunned. Akira was quite the actor.

* * *

"How many aspirin do I still have to take for that shit to go away!?" Kamoshida loudly complained while rubbing his forehead.

For some reason, just after he entered the school and dropped of one of his favorite trophies, he had gotten the worst headache of his life. It felt like his goddamn head was being split in two from the inside out.

Thankfully he had found a leftover pack of medicine in his trusty car. But these pills didn't to jackshit. In fact it was only making things worse.

It was so bad he could barely think about anything else. So he took a walk around school for a while, all the while searching on his phone for what to do against headaches. Maybe he should just see a doctor at the end of the day. For now though, this was annoying as hell.

He already contemplated telling the Principal and just take a day of. That would be easy to do. Kobayakawa was eating from the palm of his hand. The overweight potato may be officially the Principal but he had the true power of the school. What he wanted he got it… and Kobayakawa was intend on keeping him in a good mood.

He really was the King of this place, and Kobayakawa was just another servant there to please him.

Still he didn't like missing a day here. Not if there were so many more pleasurable things to do…

So it seems for now he just had to deal with it.

"Were have you two been!?" Kamoshida heard the voice of the Counselor shout at some students. Curiosity grabbed him. What was with the old man this time?

"Look we are sorry! This is just a misunderstanding!"

Kamoshida recognized that voice everywhere. So the little slut Sakamoto had caused trouble again? Well he could get some enjoyment out of this.

Putting on his best smile, just the right amount of fake to not seem (too) sadistic and walked out of the doors, approaching the counsellor and the slut… and some other person Appareantly. "What misunderstanding?"

He entered her viewfield and the same second, yeah there she was. The blonde whore, eyes wide the second she saw him. Oh was that fear he saw? Not only that but she was shaking like a bunch of leaves. What a relaxing sight.

"Kamoshida!" she shrieked and it send delightful shivers up his spine.

His smirk widened, "You seem so carefree Sakamato-chan. Quite the difference from when we did morning practice for the track team."

She grit her teeth like a feral animal. Oh could he break another one of her limbs?  _"Come on slut,"_  he though sadistic,  _"Make my day."_

"You fucking piece of shit!" she cursed at him, something he took particular pleasure in. The bitch only said fuck in extreme situations. And he was one of the only ones who could get that reaction from her. It was almost like a foreplay. He couldn't help but wonder how many times she would say it once they skipped that part, as the counsellor berated her for her rude tone. For the untempt time someone told her by now that there was no leeway left for her.

Sooner or later she would break… than she would beg to be his again so it may stop. Her life was his long ago.

"But he! HE!" Right now she struggled to form coherent words, the counsellor interrupted her still saying something about that she should come with him.

"Now now." He stepped in again. Time to make her owe him even more, "I should have been more considerate too. Lets just forget about this little accident. I am sure Ryuko-chan didn't want to be late. How about we just let this one slide. I take responsibility."

The counsellor sighed and looked at him with some sort of admiration. What else could he direct towards him, "You have way to much hope for these students Mister Kamoshida. But alright just for today I shall let this slide. I can not guarantee however that the other teachers will be as welcoming to the two of you."

Ah yes, there were two right now. He had only eyes for the slut that he completely forget about that. Who was this other kid anyway? He took a good look to Ryuko's right, were some guy was holding her hand...

…

…

His breath failed him.

The headache he got became even worse the second he looked at him, turned from pounding to a thousand needless stabbing his brain!

He could feel his heart pumping wildly in his chest, he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

That thing… send him a glare that could incinerate him on the spot.

" _ **RUN!"**_  something inside him screamed at him. His body didn't obey him for some reason. He only stood there, mouth wide open, eyes bloodshot. All the while he only grew more and more in panic, his whole body violently shaking.

"Mister Kamoshida? Are you okay?" the counsellor asked him.

"AA… Ahhhhh... aaaaaaaaa." A high pitched wheezing was all that he could force out of his mouth. Even though he wanted to shout his throat sore.

" _Kill it! Kill it! SAVE ME! KILL IT!"_  was all he could think about.

"Alright than." The monstrosity talked. Dear god it could TALK!?

"I believe we wasted to much time already. Lets go into O **U** R  **C** L **A** S **S**." He wasn't the only one hearing this right!? He couldn't be the only one hearing that deranged demon voice at the end right!?

That thing took the whores hand and led her up the stairs, it came closer!

He stepped right past him, Kamoshida never let it left his eyesight, otherwise who knows what it would do to him!

The beast walked past him and his elbow made contact with his side, slightly stubbing it.

Kamoshida felt two sudden wet and warm sensation in his pants, one going down his legs and on the ground.

It walked past him. Thank god. Thank the almighty god it left him alone!

It turned around. It smelled his fear!

It… smiled at him.

"Mr Kamoshida." it said while gazing in his terror striken eyes with demonic, blood red glowing orbs. IT KNOWS HIS NAME!

Were… WERE THOSE WINGS!? WAS THAT A GUN!?

"Mr Kamoshida. Are you alright?" the counsellor said again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed continuously as the monster walked away from him.

The next thing he knew he continued to scream as pure darkness surrounded him and he fell to the ground.

* * *

Ryuko… didn't quite believe her eyes.

Did… did Kamoshida just wet his pants and fainted?

No. That smell wasn't just urine.

Kamoshida shit and wet his pants and fainted?

…

She… kind of wanted to stay and laugh at him honestly. She didn't really know how to react to something like that after this whole day.

But for now… she just let herself be lead away by Akira. They needed to get into class soon anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Kamoshit just took a shit in his pants.
> 
> Akira had that much of an impact.
> 
> I am feeling very satisfied with myself.
> 
> Is there a better way to end a chapter than with a suffering Kamoshida?
> 
> I don't think so.
> 
> So I will leave you with this mental image and say goodbye. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter was Edited by ChaosJeff)
> 
> As you can see… I am not dead.
> 
> Welcome back ladies and gentleman. I think you all know the drill by now. Have fun with the Chapter :)
> 
> But first some things. I rewrote some scenes in previous chapters, just because I felt like it was necessary. Sometimes you just read through an old chapter and think… I could have done that differently; I could have made that better. Then you just decide screw it and change it. I want the fanfiction I publish here to be the best I can deliver and sometimes I just realize this is how I could have done better. This could likely happen in the future. I will never change TOO much. just some small details for aesthetic and some better wording that's all. Just felt like letting you all know.
> 
> I'll also explain really quick just how Satanael was actually seen by Kamoshida last chapter. I explained it to someone called WinxPossible in a reply over on AO3 but I just explain for everyone once more.
> 
> Satanael, you know the guy strong enough to wipe out a false god with one attack, caused a lot of chaos inside Kamoshida's castle. His power was so overwhelming that Kamoshida's subconscious was being affected. There was also the fact that Kamoshida's shadow was punched half to death. It didn't completely cause a mental shutdown but it roughed him up a lot. Also, Shadow selves are on some level capable of affecting their real-world counterpart. Kamoshida's headache came from his shadows pain. Also, his shadow actually saw Akira's actual form before the thief outfit so he knows Jokers true identity.
> 
> Basically, all Kamoshit knows is that this new kid freaks him out and he felt completely powerless for the first time in his life. He has no idea WHY Akira is so dangerous to him but he KNOWS he is. The reason his reaction was 'shit my pants' extreme was because the accident was really fresh and his shadow self had no time to recover from that. It will lessen over time but he will still fear Akira.
> 
> Aside from that… there is something I also withhold still. Even in my reply to WinxPossible. And that is that Satanael… is just very strong. He is above the level to the guy who controlled the entire subconscious of humanity. Just now Kamoshida's reaction was purely because of his awakening but if this much power could be harnessed who knows just what else he could do… There are still some mysteries to be unraveled surrounding this Persona. Hell, not just Satanael but Personas themselves and some stuff about how the Metaverse in this story works. I am ITCHING to tell you all about it but I'll keep myself in check for now.
> 
> Ibalso give a shoutout and thank you to ChaosJeff who worked as the beta reader for this chapter.
> 
> ll right I think that's it. Now everybody I shall leave you to the chapter.

Akira was very pleased with himself.

Truth be told, he at some point in his career (around the time of Kaneshiro) felt comfortable admitting to himself that he may have sadistic tendencies, but not the kind you would see villains express, who relish in the pain of everyone around them.

It wasn't seeing suffering itself that caused this pleasant feeling inside of him, but it was seeing Karma at work, seeing these despicable excuses of humans finally getting what they deserve. Being the one handing out the Karma made it all the sweeter.

It was a part of himself he was uncomfortable with at first, for example when he turned out to be the only one of their Team at Kamoshida's confession who wasn't shocked at the display or surprised it happened so fast. Even Ann seemed somewhat elsewhere mentally, rather than enjoying his breakdown.

However, he eventually came to terms with the fact that he just enjoyed bad people getting their comeuppance more than others. It wasn't something that happened from one day to another. It took him quite a good amount of self-reflection. He often wondered if it meant he too was psychotic in some way, but eventually he could admit this part about himself and accept it. Maybe he was just the one most convinced of the justice of the Phantom Thieves and could as such enjoy it more.

Regardless, seeing Kamoshida's downright TERRIFIED expression the second he laid eyes on him was something Akira couldn't help but treasure.

All the more when he had the knowledge that it was HIM who caused this reaction.

Call it intuition but Akira just KNEW that it was what he did to his Shadow that made him into this wreck.

Good.

A very effective way to piss Akira off was threatening or harming his friends in ANY way. After what he nearly tried to do to his best friend before his eyes…

Kamoshida got lucky that Akira was no killer and the fact that Satanael made him remember that he still needed him alive.

He could have pushed the limit more though.

What could he have turned Kamoshida into? His reaction just now was already… very pleasing to watch.

He couldn't help but think of Satanael when he started to smell as a result of his fear. He brought him into his mind like he often did Arsene when he felt troubled. It was the very moment Kamoshida started screaming, as if he had seen the Devil himself.

This brought up a few more questions for Akira. Was it just a coincidence? Could Kamoshida somehow see Satanael? The second option seemed outlandish, but then again there was so little he knew about the Demon Lord. Aside from the fact that it felt like contained rage incarnate, able to wipe out any threat the second it appeared.

He REALLY needed to have a talk with Igor.

That thought was pushed to the side eventually as he continued to walk through the school, Ryuko next to him. She didn't really show any reaction to Kamoshida just now, probably because of… everything else today just tiring her out and numbing her for any other twists. Another reason why he didn't feel like pointing out Ryuko saying the 'F Word' despite chastising him for it earlier. It would just have been really mean.

He already knew about Ryuji (and now Ryuko) being pretty much unable to say fuck, being very stubborn about it too. This morning wasn't even the first time he had seen the blonde calling someone out for it. It was kind of endearing if he were to be honest.

He had asked Ryuji once about his reason, why a so vulgar person like him just refused to say fuck, and it was a simple one. His mom didn't like it. While Ryuji was a very vulgar person, he could not bring himself to say something his Mom didn't want.

Though when the blonde was in a REALLY emotional situation, really frustrated or pissed even she would say fuck, her own code regarding the curse word slipping from her mind momentarily. However, it was worth noting that when it came out of her mouth it REALLY meant something. (Given today it made sense for her to say it).

Last year he only heard Ryuji say it five times in total. One time was against Kamoshida during his awakening. The second time was when seeing the murals in Futaba's Palace and seeing just how bad the girl had it. A third time was per message after Sojiro found out about their activities. Number four against Shido on Akira's behalf, being just THAT ticked off at the politician for ruining Akira's life. And the last time was when…

…

When…

…

" _YOU KILLED MONA YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Ryuji screamed in righteous fury at the mechanic Monstrosity before him, unaware he would be the next to fall to the false God._

Akira violently shook his head, trying to push the Memory aside.

"You okay?" Ryuko asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little bit dizzy from before." He lied.

Thankfully she didn't notice or didn't feel like continuing the topic. She did, however feel like doing some small talk, a very appreciated distraction for the Wildcard. Turns out another change to the timeline was that they were in the same class, meaning they both had to see Kawakami.

They found her soon after, just as break was ending and Akira told her the same story he told these policeman. She seemed not entirely convinced though, even hostile to a degree. Thankfully she let it slide because it was his first day, but she did give Ryuko a stern look. Something the blonde just took, probably being used to it by now, which was just very sad in itself.

At least Kawakami had the decency to not say he should stay away from the 'delinquent' while Ryuko was in hearing range.

Like last time, she said the school would close after fifth period and that he would introduce himself.

Ryuko was told to get inside sooner, while he would only introduce himself later. Through the window he could see that her place was right behind where he was supposed to sit. He felt pretty content with that, not only because it meant having one more of his closest friends in his class, but also because it probably saves the sanity over the last guy who sat behind him.

He was… let's say freaked out by Akira pretty often. There you make ONE lockpick in the class and you are being treated like a psychopath.

Okay it was probably because of the rumors mainly but still.

He felt better knowing he won't be freaking out said student.

…

What even was his name?

Wait… how does that work? How can he sit in front of someone for almost a year and not know his name?

Well it doesn't matter anymore.

Remembering what Lavenza told him about Mishima, Akira peeked to where he was supposed to sit, bracing himself for another surprise that threw normal concepts of gender out of the window.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

For starters there was… MISHIMA!

MALE Mishima!

This somehow managed to confuse Akira even more than him being a girl could have done. Then he saw who sat next to him…

The girl sitting to his right had the same hair colour as him… the same size as him… wore the same school clothes as him only for girls… the only notable differences where the fact that she did have more feminine features, that her hair was a messy kind of bowl cut and the slightly visible B-Cups.

…

How does that work?

No seriously HOW DOES THAT WORK?!

Did Mishima get cloned or something?!

Cloned and then made into a girl?! Didn't Lavenza tell him he was a girl? There was no warning about there being two of them! Did she make a mistake? What the fuck happened this ti-?!

…

" _Just stop trying to see reason Akira."_ He told himself.

Something different he had seen however were the bruises on both their bodies.

That was all it took for any confusion to fade away.

He could feel a slight rage growing inside of him. So Kamoshida abused both Mishima's? All the more reason to take him down.

" _Don't worry you two. It will all be over soon enough."_

Kawakami turned towards him again. Oh boy here we go again. Be serious. Don't say anything unnecessary. Not to forget the unspoken 'Please don't burn this school down'.

Akira was again made painfully aware of just how much it could suck to time travel.

He could already see how this would go. He would stand in front of the class while everyone just chatted about him. Akira could already hear them through the walls.

"Being super late on his first day? He really is insane…"

"He might slug us if we look him in the eye."

"Slug?! I heard he bit someone's nose of just for breathing in his direction!"

Akira was annoyed already.

He wondered how he could change this whole thing. Last time he tried to be nice and welcoming but of course no one believed him. This time…

He had an idea.

"All right, please say something to the class." She would tell him.

" _Hehehe… how was it? Don't say anything unnecessary?"_

The Trickster inside him felt like challenging that and he could feel Arsene approving. They wanted to see him as a Devil? He could give them something.

"Hello! My name is Akira Kurusu but you can also call me by my nickname Satanael Morningstar! It all began when I was just a small baby and my dad the unholy demon Lord Lucifer send me to this planet so I may rip out hearts for my amusement. I was born on the sixth hour of June 6th during a thunderstorm. My favorite past times include summoning Demons and the already mentioned ripping out of hearts. I hope we can all get along!"

Every single students jaw was wide open in shock.

It was a funny little fantasy. Oh, how BADLY he wanted to see the faces of everyone in this room if he went through with it.

But he should just get this over with.

Still it managed to pass the time, thinking about these kinds of scenarios while he was waiting to be called in. A small part of him wondered why he even was outside rather than just standing in front of the class. Guess such small changes could happen during this time travel, fate twisting, universe resetting, however the hell you wanna call it, trip too.

"Settle down." Kawakami demanded in this little tone of hers. The one that made Akira wonder how they even listened to her in the first place. Still they obeyed and Kawakami began to introduce him.

"I'd like to introduce a transfer student: Akira Kurusu. Today we… had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn't feeling well."

" _I DID have a very bad case of awakening."_

Awakening Satanael properly was… not fun. Not at all. It was about a hundred times worse than the pain he felt when he summoned Arsene for the first time. The only reason he wasn't screaming in pain was because he was just too pissed to care, once they left the Metaverse though it hit him again full force. It felt like someone rammed an axe in his head and switched his heart with boiling magma.

"Akira. Please come in." she called him inside.

Akira opened the door and entered the room.

And everything froze.

No one chatted with their neighbor or murmured about him. Instead… it was quiet. Eerily quiet, like a calm before the storm. If one would have dropped a needle the metallic clang would have been the only thing to hear.

This… unsettled him somewhat. Akira just stared at the crowd in front of him, analysing them.

They looked terrified. Of… him?

How… how on earth did that happen? Last time people didn't like being around him. They tended to avoid him and some believed the nastier rumors and were unsettled. But… it had never been to a level where an entire class stared at him in fear!

"Please say something Akira." Kawakami snapped him out of his thoughts.

He acted like last time, smiling at the masses, "Hello. Nice to meet you all."

They didn't take it. At all.

If anything, they seemed even more freaked out!

Why on earth did they act like this? What was different tha-…

…

Kamoshida.

The ringing of a cell phone caught everyone's attention. Kawakami was the one who made the ringing stop and answered it. She seemed bored at first but than her expression shifted to one of shock, wide eyes and a small 'what' followed by a 'I understand' ended the call. She turned to the Mishima's and addressed them.

"Yui, Yuuki I am supposed to tell you that Volleyball practice won't be today. Mister Kamoshida isn't feeling well and had to take the rest of the day of."

Yuuki and who he guessed to be Yui had wide eyes at that, nodding at their teacher. The other students meanwhile looked even MORE freaked out. Some even had the urge to whisper.

"I-Its true? The new kid really did something to Mister Kamoshida!?"

"Oh god he really is a psychopath!"

"Don't talk he can hear yo- OH SHIT he's looking here!"

Some small whimpers and the three students went quiet like mice trying to hide from a cat.

Turns out it was just like he guessed. Word about Kamoshida had already made the round. And immediately people started to form a connection that he must be responsible.

For once a rumor at this school was right.

"Alright Kurusu, please go sit down. There is a seat still free behind Takamaki."

He obeyed the teacher and walked towards the seat…. And noticeable the two only people who weren't freaked out by him. Ann looked at him… with some semblance of awe and as if she was trying to evaluate him and Ryuko was even looking at him with some small form of appreciation.

He nodded towards the future Panther with a smile, one that she returned surprisingly. Even if it seemed… fake somehow. Just what was she currently thinking of him?

But of course, some students on the other side already started with the whispering again.

"What the. Do these two know each other?"

"Shut up man! Do you wanna die!?"

Akira… just sat down on his new place. Let them whisper. Let them think. It's not like he cared that deeply about their opinion of him. He gave another smile and nod to Ryuko who returned one much less fake and concentrated on the lesson.

Still this was all probably something he should keep in mind.

For now though… he had to write some messages.

* * *

The last lesson of the day had just started.

And what for a beginning it was.

She never expected that these hyenas could ever STOP talking. After constantly being so gleefully spreading all kinds of bullshit… she couldn't help but think of it as cathartic.

Beating up Kamoshida, summoning Demons, making him scared shitless…. And now this.

Akira really was something else.

If that was his first day how would tomorrow turn out to be?

Well whatever would happen tomorrow, she couldn't help but feel a strange sense of pride seeing him. She allowed herself to indulge in it for a minute before finally doing what she dreaded to do.

It wasn't exactly allowed to type in class but Ryuko just couldn't care for that rule. It's not like anyone here but the prez cared.

**Ryuko: Hey how are you?**

**Ryuko: Kamoshida didn't do anything right?**

**Ann: Just the usual. Some side eyeing, gross talking, nothing too extreme.**

Sometimes even the most obvious things can, when pointed out, be incredibly calming. Sure, Ryuko was convinced that nothing severe would happen but… it was still good to hear.

**Ryuko: Alright good to hear. Sorry for being so late. I didn't mean to keep you waiting and alone with that ass.**

**Ann: I know. It's fine really.**

**Ryuko: And how's your girlfriend?**

**Ann: Shiho is fine too. Nothing unusual either.**

**Ann: Still thanks for asking.**

**Ryuko: I can make it up to you.**

**Ryuko: How does Crepe tomorrow sound?**

**Ann: Like I don't have to worry about my sweets for one day. :)**

Ryuko smiled at the little emoji. It was kind of adorable how sweets could always cheer Ann up.

**Ryuko: We both know you'll take some with you anyway. ;)**

**Ann: You know me so well.**

**Ann: Okay now with that out of the way.**

**Ann: Is there something you wanna tell me about?**

**Ryuko: What do you mean?**

**Ann: Well for starters you're late.**

**Ann: Even more than usual when you don't feel like wasting away here.**

**Ann: Than there is also the fact that you came at the same time as Akira.**

**Ann: And there are already lots of rumors about you two.**

**Ryuko: Oh god what did they think up now?**

**Ann: Take a wild guess. They think you two are some sort of couple.**

Ryuko sighed. Why couldn't a girl and a guy stand next to each other WITHOUT people immediately assuming they're a thing?

**Ryuko: What do you think?**

**Ann: That I WANT to tease you. In fact, I have waited so long for this opportunity.**

**Ann: But I can't because mostly I'm worried.**

**Ann: What happened between you two?**

**Ann: And then there is that rumor concerning Kamoshida and I don't know what to think. Was he… really scared of Akira?**

**Ann: So. What happened? Why did Kamoshida flip out this much?**

**Ann: Not that I care about him. Honestly that was the best news of the week.**

**Ann: But still… I would like an explanation.**

Ryuko was trying her best to form a response, but she had no idea what to say. She wanted to tell Ann. If there was one person she could tell this too than it was her.

She already had the words typed out.

**Kamoshida almost ra- [DELETE]**

**Akira saved me and sum- [DELETE]**

**There was a Cat and a Cast- [DELETE]**

But… she just couldn't.

She didn't know how to say it. Or if she should just now. There was also the fact that there was no telling what Ann would do once she heard about it. Seriously, the girl was capable of a lot more rage than one would expect of her.

The blonde finally decided to just stick with Akira's plan and only tell Goro about the Palace.

Maybe some other day she would tell her.

But what about the thing with Akira? How could she explain that? It was undoubtedly that Akira caused this reaction in Kamoshida.

Maybe she… could just write it of as a coincidence?

Okay lets start small. First stick to the story.

**Ryuko: We saw a Cat on the way here and searched for its owner.**

**Ann: …A Cat?**

**Ann: Since when are you a Cat person?**

**Ryuko: Who doesn't like Cats?**

**Ann: Fair enough.**

**Ann: And about what happened with Kamoshida?**

**Ryuko: Dunno. Probably a coincidence.**

**Ryuko: A funny coincidence.**

Oh, it was sure as hell not a coincidence.

She saw what that… Satanael thing could do.

**Ryuko: What do you think of him actually?**

**Ann: Akira?**

**Ann: Like I said I don't know.**

**Ann: I think the rumours are exaggerated. He seemed pretty nice. He even wanted to stop me from getting into Kamoshida's car. Until I told him some lies.**

**Ryuko: What? Why?**

**Ann: Think.**

**Ann: I didn't want to get him too wrapped up in his affairs. There is no telling what Kamoshida would do to him.**

**Ryuko: Oh yeah about that. Akira was freaking out when I told him.**

**Ann: Wait what?**

**Ryuko: It was a misunderstanding. I cursed "pervert teacher" and he questioned what I meant.**

**Ryuko: I snapped at him and he ended up being angry at himself for not being able to stop it.**

**Ann: He believed you?**

**Ryuko: I know right? Looks like Kamobitch's brainwashing isn't affecting everyone.**

**Ann: Well I'm going to talk with him after class about it. Coincidence or not.**

**Ryuko: You don't have to.**

**Ann: I want to though. I want to know why the guy who saw that Kamoshida was suspicious immediately suddenly managed to freak him out this hard.**

**Ryuko: Like I said it was a coincidence.**

**Ryuko: Besides don't you have a modelling shoot?**

**Ann: I can let that slide for once.**

**Ryuko: What? No!**

**Ryuko: Come on. Look everything is fine. Have some fun with Shiho.**

**Ryuko: I mean when was the last time you two managed to spend a peaceful day together anyway?**

**Ryuko: Trust me. Everything is good.**

**Ryuko: Besides we have plans.**

**Ryuko: We are going to meet up with a friend of his regarding the cat.**

**Ann: Fine.**

This was the sudden end of their conversation.

And there was no way Ann believed her about the Cat thing.

Ryuko just shrugged to herself, this would be a problem for tomorrow, before she noticed a still unread message on her phone. And scowled at the name displayed.

**Makoto: Where were you?**

Ryuko ignored the message. There was no way she would willingly deal with HER today.

* * *

The lesson was over sooner then he had expected. Not that Akira minded.

True to Kawakami's word school had ended and the other students were on their merry way to go home, their part time job, a Karaoke bar, or whatever it was they choose to do. He had meet up with Ryuko soon after and the two, on Ryuko's insistence, hurried through the school and to the rooftop.

And the school ate it up. Rumors were spreading quicker than a flame in a dry forest in the school. They all tried their hardest to not say anything too loudly though. Probably fearing something like that he would stab their tongues if he heard anything they whispered about him.

He did do that once.

Well to Kamoturd's Shadow.

Who used his tongue like a whip.

After he had stared at Ann and his tongue did a weird… rolling thing.

The Metaverse was crazy sometimes.

"Holy Crap is that the new kid? And… he's with Sakamoto?"

"Well delinquents stick together. But that she would be interested in someone THAT crazy is insane."

"She hates Kamoshida though. And haven't you heard what he did to him? Probably made her fall for him straight away."

"He's done it all. Drugs. Weapons. Theft. I heard he even has ties to the Yakuza!"

They weren't wrong with the Theft and Yakuza part.

"He… is really hot though. I mean… damn! I get why she would try that."

"For real?! Geez you are a freak."

…

Huh. That was… new.

Now it wasn't THAT new to him. He had overheard a few people crushing on him or finding him attractive before. Probably due to the 'Bad Boy' thing people expected of him.

But even if not for that it may be because of his physique, something he was actually proud of.

He wasn't Bodybuilder levels but he had some defined muscles, even a six pack.

Even if not for the regular workout he did in the last year and occasional sparing with Makoto and Iwai that left him quite toned, his Gymnastics already did a number on his body before stepping foot in Tokyo.

Akira had done Gymnastics and Parkour for years, never really stopped it. It was some of the only times in his childhood that he really felt… free. It was to him what running was to Ryuko and Art to Yuzu. Something he was passionate about.

And he was good. The best at his school. The best in his Gymnastics Team. His Coach had high hopes for him and for a while Akira even considered trying to use his skill to become an Olympian Athlete.

Then the assault happened, causing pretty much everyone in his live to turn on him. Or turn even worse than before.

His school, his team, his coach, his parents, his girlfriend.

In hindsight he wondered if any positive thing he had with these people was real. He should have probably listened to this small feeling in his gut that constantly told him this was fake.

Well none of it was important at the end of the day. He had found people who ACTUALLY cared about him and he felt A LOT better ever since.

He never was THAT passionate about becoming an athlete anyway. What he used these skills nowadays for was far more suited for him.

Besides Kamoshida's actions had made sure to destroy any desire for him to join the Olympics.

He sometimes wondered though if Kamoshida bothered him so much because he had somehow heard about him being on his schools' Gymnastic team. The lustful bastard had a reputation of crushing aspiring Athletes after all.

"You think he did that so she would blow him?"

"Could be? I mean in the rush they are he probably didn't even need to as-."

Okay THAT was the limit for him!

"Hey!" He sent a glare at the girls commenting who immediately shrieked up and stared at him, eyes open wide. It took approximately five seconds for them to realize their mistake and run the other way as if they were hunted by a Predator.

Ryuko looked at him appreciatingly, "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

Ryuko didn't elaborate and he didn't want to push the topic.

They soon reached the rooftop and once they made themselves comfortable on the long-forgotten tables Ryuko had started to tell him about her theory. Of how the students in Kamoshida's Palace could be connected to the rumors of his abusive behavior. All things Akira already knew very well. What did surprise him though was that Ryuko suggested that the Detective may help them uncover his abuse and be able to put an end to it. To that he merely told her that she already got his message and would meet them both at a diner in some minutes. They went over what to tell her a last time in detail. No word about Ryuko almost getting raped, but other than that they would tell her everything else. About the Personas, Morgana, Kamoshida, Satanael, Arsene, the Nav.

Honestly Akira couldn't wait to see Goro's reaction.

The Wildcard was very well aware though of the fact that he would essentially pour a bunch of gasoline over the game he was about to play and light it on fire.

And that was putting it mildly.

There were COUNTLESS of possibilities, new variables, new outcomes.

Best case scenario? He would manage to talk Crow into becoming a founding member of the Phantom Thieves.

Worst case scenario? Masayoshi Shido will be gunning for his head before they wrote the first calling card.

In the latter case Satanael would have to ready that gun of his.

He wasn't afraid of Goro beating him. If anything, he was worried about killing her should it come to a fight.

After all, last time they fought he came out on top without the Persona equivalent of bringing an Atomic Bomb to a Knife fight.

Was it a stupid idea? Maybe. But he would hate himself forever to not at least try. Even if it was something he came up with a few Hours ago (the threat of being killed can focus the mind wonderfully).

Akira was completely gambling on the idea that the Universe and the concept of fate that guided it would be in his favour and that the heart that was underneath all that hate and despair would let him in, let Akira steal it and show it some semblance of a bond. Then he would have a chance of preventing Akechi to die such a pointless death, having only lived the life of a puppet to society and Shido.

But at the same time… call it a gut feeling but Goro just… he had the feeling Goro may not be as evil as she was last time. Who knows maybe she never even killed anyone?

Maybe it was a foolish thought… but the Fool WAS his Arcana after all.

Besides while it was on his mind, he really found it unlikely for Goro to report him to her father. She was never really on his side anyway. She loathed the man almost as much as Akira did Yaldabaoth. And that was saying something.

Hopefully she would find herself relating to him. Seeing him as the same lost kid suddenly among demons and creatures from all folklore and mythology.

Goro was a later problem though. What now was important on his mind was Ryuko.

Akira really wanted to know about what Ryuko's personal past with that insult to the career of a Teacher was. What almost happened grinded on his nerves more than a little. Over the whole lesson he couldn't stop thinking about what Shadow Kamoshida said:

" ** _I told you, you would regret denying me back then. This could have all been a lot easier. If you just behaved. But I guess better late than never."_**

Akira did not like the sound of that.

At all.

He had to use the mental image of Kamoshida soiling himself to keep himself composed in class.

What had happened between them this time? He already figured Kamoshida still broke Ryuko's leg, the way she walked was more evidence then he needed. But 'back then'? It sounded like there was a lot more going on. Did Kamoshida attempt this with her before? He had to talk with Ryuko in depth about this.

Just as they were standing up to leave and he was going to try his luck in getting his best friend to open up to him once more…

A familiar voice called out for them, belonging to a certain girl skilled in Aikido.

"Ryuko Sakamoto. Akira Kurusu."

" _Ah Queen. How I missed that commanding voice of yours."_

True enough, as they turned no other than Makoto Niijima was waiting for them, glaring with an intensity that she would reserve for some rather difficult Shadows in some time. Glare or not, to see her like this, standing and breathing, was nothing but downright beautiful to Akira.

This was… a deviation from the script however. He had meet Makoto briefly during the whole Kamoshida mess. She was absorbed in her studies, never stopped them for coming this late to School. What was she already doing here?

Ryuko soon announced that she did not at all share Akira's sentiment. The blonde met the red eyes of Council President with brown of her own, sounding annoyed to say the least. "What do you want Prez?"

"I would like to know just why the two of you were entire periods late for school. You didn't answer to my messages either."

Wait… they had each other's number? How'd that happen? Just what went down between them?

Nevertheless, he should step in before things get out of hand. "We saw a cat on the way to school and searched for its owner. That's it."

"Really?" she eyed him with weariness and alarm. If he didn't know any better he would even say that there was a slight amount of fear in those red iris'. Makoto turned back to Ryuko, as if she was refusing to acknowledge him. "Ryuko-chan. Please consider with who you want to spend your time with."

The blonde scoffed at the words, "Thanks a LOT for the advice Prez. Reeeeeally helpful. But I think I am just fine with Akira."

Was that a twitch in Makoto's eye? It happened so quickly it was hard for Akira to notice. Makoto took a deep breath in and putting on a steely mask of authority. "Ryuko, I am saying this as not only your Senpai but as your friend-"

"We are not friends."

The air on the entire roof seemed to freeze at this line. Akira could see that behind this Mask of false authority Makoto… was seemingly hurt by that comment and tried to collect her bearing as best as she could. "What makes you-."

"Friends actually believe each other when they try to go to them for help."

Makoto inhaled deeply, tightening her hold on the books she carried. "Do we HAVE to talk about this in front of him?"

…

Yikes.

And here he thought the last time they got involved was under bad circumstances! He would take being blackmailed to take care of the Mafia over this any day.

What probably unnerved him the most was that he had no idea what they were talking about! Regardless of that it felt like one wrong word could light a bomb, but what was he supposed to do?

Ryuko clapped her hands together, giving her a look of contempt. Fortunately for him she didn't had any desire to continue this conversation. "We don't have to talk at all actually Niijima-senpai." She spat the honorific like it was an insult, "Me and Akira were just about to go on our way. We have a meeting to go to. Thanks for the showing SO MUCH worry about my wellbeing though. Don't you have some teacher's ass to kiss?"

" _Okay what in the actual fuck!?"_

Since when was Ryuko talking like that to Makoto!? This wasn't just hostility; this was downright antagonistic.

Makoto took the harsh words also WAY differently than Akira expected her too. There was no lecture about showing manners or something similar. She only was giving HIM a warning glare before walking down the stairs again, leaving them alone again.

The awkward silence was soon broken by the Fool. "What was that all about?"

Ryuko sighed, as if she was asked about a distant memory that still gnawed on her heart, "Long story. Now come on, that friend of yours is probably waiting."

With that Ryuko led him from the roof and out of the building, ending the attempt of him to elaborate on the 'long story'.

He would just put that in his 'to be investigated further' folder for now.

* * *

**Akira: Goro you there?!**

**Akira: Something completely crazy just happened.**

**Akira: I need to talk with you ASAP!**

**Akira: I almost died just now and need help please?**

**Goro: What do you mean with you almost died!?**

**Goro: Are you okay!? What happened!?**

**Akira: I have been better honestly. I mean I guess I am fine now but kind of feeling exhausted.**

**Akira: Very exhausted actually.**

**Akira: As for what happened. Its… complicated.**

**Goro: Complicated? Akira you can't text me you almost died and expect me to be satisfied with a 'It's complicated'!**

**Akira: Well sorry but that is the best I can give you right now!**

**Akira: I just am beyond confused right now and really need that Detective brain of yours.**

**Goro: Tell me where you are. Are you still in danger!?**

**Akira: I am fine now. Just entered class.**

**Goro: Hang on. You JUST entered class?**

**Goro: It's already 5th period.**

**Akira: It's complicated alright!?**

**Goro: Okay just calm down. What the hell happened? And just what do you mean with confusing?**

**Akira: Well it involves a talking cat for starters!**

**Akira: Goro!? You still there!?**

**Goro: …**

**Goro: Akira I know that you are in a difficult situation but drug use is not a good option for coping.**

**Akira: I AM NOT HIGH!**

**Akira: RYUKO IS MY WITNESS!**

**Goro: Wait who is Ryuko?**

**Akira: Someone else who almost died just now and who is just as confused as me.**

**Akira: Look can we PLEASE meet up? Boss is gonna give me an earful when I come back and I am still very much NOT OKAY!**

**Akira: And you just so happen to be the smartest person I know so I am gambling on the small hope you could help us figure this whole insanity out!**

**Goro: Okay.**

**Goro: We can meet up at the diner after school is finished if that's alright?**

**Akira: Thank you! Works perfectly!**

**Akira: It's about time I treat you anyway.**

**Goro: Meet you there in an hour then.**

She reread the messages for the third time. It still seemed somewhat… unbelievable.

What on earth could have reduced Akira into such a wreck? He was perfectly fine yesterday. How did that change so quickly?

" ** _Okay hear me out kid. What if the boy got mugged?"_**  Loki tried to give an explanation,  ** _"It would explain the whole 'Almost died' thing if the thug had a gun or something."_**

" ** _I find that rather unlikely Loki."_**  Robin argued back,  ** _"This is the same boy who had been arrested for protecting someone. I don't think a simple robber could have this much of an effect. Besides it's not exactly 'complicated'. Neither does it involve a talking cat."_**

"… ** _Fair enough."_**

" _That part is by far the most confusing."_  Goro thought to herself and her two Personas.

They have been trying to make sense of this ever since reading these messages. But no solution they thought of made any logical sense whatsoever.

And just who was Ryuko? While that question didn't concern her as much as the 'Almost died' thing she was… for some reason irritated.

She tried to read some messages of Yuzu to get her mind of it. The artist girl was surprisingly talkative. While she didn't make too much sense, she was rather… extroverted and constantly went on about art and how she was inspired by looking at their natural beauty the other day and if they were considering her offer, she seemed like a good person. Too bad these kinds of people don't make it that far in the world and are pretty much doomed.

Speaking of good people doomed by the world, she just heard the diner door open.

After what felt like an eternity Akira had finally walked into the dinner, looking nervous but thankfully unharmed. That alone managed to calm Goro somewhat, still she was more worried than she would like to admit about his well-being. On the other hand, who wouldn't when their friend writes them things like this!?

Huh… that word still sounded somewhat off for her.

Next to him stood a girl Goro had never seen before. Ryuko she assumed. She looked rather… delinquent like but most notably she seemed even worse than him.

Both of them had an expression on their face that were uncomfortably similar to those of the victims she would sometimes see in her investigations. Just what had happened?

"Over here." She called out to Akira who immediately turned to her. Pointing for the blonde next to him they walked towards her and Goro began to really get a good look at him. He looked more exhausted than she was after a mission in the Metaverse.

"Akira you look horrible." She stated with worry obvious.

"Well I feel horrible so you're not wrong." He told her while sitting down on the seats opposed to her, the blonde with him following suit.

"And you are?"

"Oh right sorry," Akira said with some haste, "Ryuko Sakamoto, Goro Akechi. Goro Akechi, Ryuko Sakamoto." Went the quick introduction.

Ryuko nodded in understanding and turned to her "So you are the Detective he told me about? Great nice to meet you. I really hope you can help us figure this shit out."

" _Well someone is vulgar. Whatever."_

"Nice to meet you too. I would help you if you would actually tell me what happened."

Ryuko scratched the back of her head, looking even more anxious for some reason, "Oh right… well its… Akira do you wanna start?" she asked turning to the raven. So, whatever happened she was involved too, but left even worse than him for some reason if she couldn't even try and explain what happened.

"Oh right. Hang on a second." Akira pulled out his phone. Did he make a picture of whateve-?

…

…

…

" ** _Goro… is that what I think it is?"_**  Loki asked in a deadpan voice.

The Metaverse Navigator was being shoved into her face.

"…  ** _Well this is unexpected!"_**  Robin Hoods voice came forth.

The Metaverse Navigator was on Akira's phone.

" ** _Uhhh… kid? You okay?"_**

Akira Kurusu had the Metaverse Navigator.

" ** _Ms… Ms Akechi? Are you not feeling well?"_**

Akira Kurusu had the METAVERSE NAVIGATOR!

" ** _Ähm… Loki? What do we do?"_**

" ** _I dunno. This never happened before. I think the news may have broken her somewhat-."_**

" _WHAT IN THE MOTHERFUCKING SHIT IS THAT!?"_ she thought in Panic.

" ** _Oh. Well that was vulgar."_**

" _DON'T FUCKING SASS ME LOKI!"_  she snapped at the Trickster God.

Meanwhile back in the outside world Goro Akechi's face was frozen as she continued to stare at the screen in front of her. One could make the assumption she experienced a great inner peace, even though she was rapidly blinking.

Oh how wrong that assumption would be.

More precisely… Miss Akechi's brain suffered a small breakdown. Completely… incapable of processing the given Information.

" _AAAAAAAAAAH!"_  she screamed mentally.

" ** _Mylady./Kid."_**

" _HE HAS THE APP!"_

" ** _Mylady!Kid!"_**

" _HE HAS THE APP! HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN!?"_

" ** _MYLADY!/KID!"_**

" _WHAT!?"_

" ** _We… will figure… this out."_**  The two Personas spoke simultaneously, trying to calm her down.

It wasn't working.

How in the World did THAT happen?! How in the name of whatever deity was watching over her life did Akira gain access to the World of Cognition!?

Robin and Loki tried their best to send peaceful things into Goro's mind, trying to make her recollect herself. It was proven itself fruitless so far.

" _He has the App! Just… just how!? What the hell has happened!?"_

" ** _Alright girl I get that you are currently having a crisis. But please keep in mind that the two Kids in front of you are trying to have a conversation with you."_**

Loki was right. She knew inwardly, she did not have the luxury of being allowed to have a freak out. But STILL!

She gained her thoughts the best she could and eventually managed to bring words out, sounding MUCH more collected than she really was.

"I'm sorry Akira but… what is this?"

Maybe she should consider a career as an actress.

Akira pulled his phone back, glaring at it with a rage. As if the device had become sentient and had kicked his pet in front of him. He had this shock, anger, cluelessness and even slight… fear in his eyes. "This THING appeared on my phone for the first time when I arrived in Tokyo two days ago. I tried to delete it but I just can't get rid of it. At first I thought it was some Virus that isn't doing anything for some reason. Until today! Its some… Navigator of sorts, it picked up codewords and then Shujin suddenly became a castle-!"

"Okay, okay just slow down!" she raised her hands trying to stop him talking himself into too this rapid state too much. He gave her a sigh as a reply "Sorry. It's just still kinda hard to make sense of it all. Ryuko can you take over?"

"Sure," the blonde nodded, "Okay to start from the beginning, there is this guy at our school called Kamoshida. You probably heard of him, famous Athlete turned PE Teacher and all this shit. Brought our school in the top twenty of the country with his Volleyball Team. Anyway he is actually a straight A bastard and he drove a friend of mine, her name is Ann, to school. I was pissed, cursed pervert teacher, me and Akira talked about it and… somehow that Nav thingy picked up what we were saying!"

Well that was just fantastic! Suddenly strangers could enter Palaces on complete CHANCE!? The knowledge of the Navigator and the Metaverse was already in… less then preferable hands. What kind of anarchy could break out!? If Akira and the girl here managed to land in a Palace what is too say some Psychopath who kills out of boredom couldn't enter!?

Thoughts for later. Remember to act.

"It… picked things up?" Goro questioned, trying her best to act clueless.

"Yeah," Akira took over again, "It recorded the words, Kamoshida, Shujin Academy and Castle. Then there was this weird thing happening and we both got a headache. We ended up walking to school together but when we arrived Shujin had become a Castle."

He sighed, as if he knew he was sounding ridiculous. "Sorry I know this all sounds insane and you probably don't believe-:"

"I do, go on." She reassured him with merely four words. She HAD to know just how much Akira and this girl had seen of the Metaverse. And more about the Palace itself.

On a related sidenote, their teacher had a Palace? That alone already sounded like nightmare fuel. After all what could a Highschool teacher surrounded by minors POSSIBLY have for a distorted desire!? Goro had seen enough Palaces in her life so far and at some point you could guess what distortion surrounds certain individuals.

" ** _Perhaps we should pay this Kamoshida a little visit once this talk is over."_**  Loki brought up, clearly picking up on her thoughts regarding him and a certain… sadism in his voice.

" ** _I agree God of Mischief. We cannot allow a distorted individual like Kamoshida to remain and possibly do ill towards innocent youth!"_** Robin Hood agreed, ready to go into battle.

" _Make it three but can we talk about that later? I need to know what else happened."_

Akira continued soon though. "Well we ended up entering the school and were confronted by some guards."

"REAL ONES!" Ryuko shouted out. "I mean… you ever saw a Medieval like Movie? Like those, all armoured with REAL Swords! They just… knocked us around like nothing and we ended up getting knocked out and thrown into some… Cell."

Ryuko looked even more uncomfortable saying that, crossing her arms in a subconscious defence.

"I… am very sorry to hear that. That all sounds… incredibly traumatic."

Goro meant every word. She couldn't blame them. This explained A LOT about their current condition and Akira's messages. Of course Akira would be freaked out by visiting the metaverse! Hell she was inches away from a total mental breakdown after visiting a Palace for the first time. And she had LOKI! She had a Persona, her personal guardian to comfort her and help her out of this whole mess.

This raised a very important question though. She nearly died even with Loki. How did THEY get out?

"Oh you don't know the craziest thing yet!" Ryuko exclaimed, looking at Akira as if to give him an unspoken signal. The innocent criminal picked up on it and talked again.

"We where in this cell and out of nowhere Kamoshida appeared. But also… not Kamoshida. he looked like him but wore a cape, flip flops and underwear. And he had these… twisted yellow, golden eyes. There were also more guards with him. He started rambling like a madman and wanted to kill us. He wanted to start with Ryuko but I couldn't just let that happen! Then…"

He stopped, as if he was trying to collect what happened. As if he tried to understand something completely impossible.

"I heard this voice."

Goro's heart nearly stopped.

He heard a voice!?

Like… like she had heard Loki!?

She still remembered the words her Persona told her that faithful day.

* * *

" ** _What is the matter kid? Are you just going to give up? Are you willing to die here, on this twisted cruiser!?"_**

" _Of… of course not! But... who are you?"_

" ** _Not important right now just listen. People like your father will never give up. They will always crush whoever they want. He never cared about you, never will. The World is full with people like him. But that does not mean they can go unpunished. As of now… you are helpless against them. Just a brat… an annoyance at best. But we can change that. Do you want to survive? Do you want to bring your father to his knees, make him pay for what he has done to you and countless others? Do you want to have Power over people like him!?"_**

"… _Yes. YES! How do I do that!?"_

Her whole body was in agony as Loki answered her.

" ** _Perfect. Then let's forge our contract._**

**_I am thou. Thou art I._ **

**_Thou who will no longer be powerless against the scum of humanity._ **

**_Bastard child, abandoned by the World, take the life you wish for!_ **

**_Now embrace your true self and let all against you cower before thy!"_ **

The next things she remembered was the worst pain she ever felt in her life, fire surrounding her and herself calling upon a name she just… instinctively knew.

" _Arise… Loki!"_

* * *

Its been so long since then.

"What… was the voice saying?" she asked, unable to fully hide her amazement. To think there was another Persona user she never even knew about.

Akira, thankfully, didn't seem to mind her sudden curiosity and continued telling his tale.

"It talked about how people like Kamoshida are tyrants, and that the World is full with them and if I want to change it. I told him yes. Next thing I knew… was a lot of pain, but at the same time… I felt strong. I… I never felt anything like this before!" he spoke those words with an almost childlike fascination. One she could relate too. An awakening is not something you could ever forget.

The heat of the flames when they dance on your skin. The anguish brought by tearing of skin alongside the mask. This raw energy of the elements your Persona commands pouring in your veins, the Element itself fueling your connection even deeper. The first sight of your true self… how it just feels right to stand next to it.

Using Loki, this raw power and Chaos of the Trickster God… it always was a high she didn't want to get down from.

It was sometimes difficult to get her bearings again after letting lose.

Akira continued his tale. "It was like I was possessed and just blended the pain out but… it's hard to describe really. Point is I ended up completely destroying the guards and then above me was it. A Persona. Its name was Satanael and it looked like Satan had decided to go on a warpath, which he pretty much did against these guys. It had all this armor and a Gun in his hand. It was beyond crazy but it felt… amazing. Addicting. As if this was meant to be. It just felt right to have this power. And Kamoshida lost it completely! He begged me for forgiveness, and I could just punch him through the entire castle."

" ** _HEY HANG ON FOR A SECOND!"_**  Loki shouted suddenly.  ** _"DID… DID THAT KID SAY SATANAEL!?"_**

And Goro immediately knew something was wrong with her Persona.

Loki sounded scared.

Loki was NEVER scared.

" _Loki do you know something about his Persona?"_

Loki tried his best to answer but stammered uncontrollably. What was causing this? What had Akira awoken with that caused him to be this distraught!?

" ** _Kid… Satanael is… a World Persona."_**  He finally forced out, which did nothing to give her a solid answer.

" _What… is that?"_

" ** _Let me explain Mylady."_**  Robin Hood took over, sounding more amazed than scared.  ** _"You know of the way of the Arcana by now don't you? That every Persona and every Shadow is aligned with one specific Arcana, the means by which all is revealed. The first arcana is the Fool, the beginning of all. The one of every Wildcard like you possess and it embodies infinite potential and the start of a Journey. The final Arcana of the deck is called the World. It embodies Infinity itself and the end of a Journey if you so will."_**

" _Okay but what has all of this to do with.-"_

" ** _THEY ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE AWOKEN TOO! THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW! NOW CAN WE PLEASE GO!?"_**  Loki snapped in again, sounding even more anxious and beckoning them to leave.

" ** _Calm down Loki!"_**  The noble Thief told him,  ** _"There is no reason to fear. Sure it is unnatural to happen but by all means Akira does not seem like an evil person. Who knows maybe it is a good omen."_**

" ** _I am just not comfortable knowing we are within inches of a Persona that could use me as a toothpick!"_**

" _What are you even talking about?"_

" ** _I shall finish explaining. Personas of the World Arcana are… to be blunt the most powerful of all Personas. They are Gods to other Gods. Unstoppable. Uncontainable for anyone but the one who they belong too. If a Wildcard is one in a Million, one possessing a World Persona is one of a Million within a Million, occasionally called a Trickster. There is nothing they CAN'T do. They are told to appear whenever the World is in danger to save it from certain ruin."_**

" _How… many others are there?"_

" ** _Nobody knows. All that is known are certain names of Personas belonging to this Arcana and whenever one appears… you know how you instinctively knew Loki's name? Its like that. Once you encounter one you know it is a World Persona. Some I do know of are the saviour Messiah and the truth seeker Izanagi-no-Okami. And now… the first Rebel Satanael."_**

" ** _In other Words, your friend here has a goddamn KILLING MACHINE!"_**

Akechi was… taken aback to say the least.

There was an Arcana above all other Arcana? Belonging to Personas that were the strongest of them all? And Akira, the first person to see through her masks, the first person who she called a friend, had one?

She wasn't sure what she was feeling. It was no fear like Loki that was for sure. But it was still… remarkable.

Was she proud maybe? That the first person to have such a strong emotional effect, in a way no one made her feel before, on her turned out to be someone who could truly change the World? Someone who even wanted her around, not caring for her title or reputation. Perhaps… her equal?

She choose to remain silent and think about these feelings later. Thankfully it was now that the Waitress came and took their orders so her long silence wasn't visible to anyone.

"It was an absolute beast!" Ryuko exclaimed as the Waitress was out of hearing range, in the kind of voice a child would talk about a superhero. "It… it was like Akira went Super Saiyan or something. Only with more demon than Saiyan. He just… stomped them like it was nothing. We managed to escape because of him and found Morgana."

"Morgana?" Who was this now?

"Remember the talking cat I wrote you about?" Akira answered before she could wonder too much. "That was Morgana. He was like us imprisoned there and we freed him. In return he led us out of that castle. Want to know what's even crazier? He had one too. Its name was Mercurius and it took out some guards that stood in our way.

"Then there was also your second Persona." Ryuko mentioned.

Second Persona!?

Thankfully she didn't need to ask Akira to elaborate. "Yeah right. Okay so you know what nickname you gave me? Lupin? And the book I told you about? Turns out its more fitting than you thought. His name was Arsene. Like… THE Arsene Lupin. He told me about essentially sticking by me even if I was chained to hell itself in my head and next thing I see him dominating some Guards that snuck up on us. He pretty much looks like a Demon trying to dress like a Gentleman." Akira rubbed his forehead in exhaustion, as if retelling their little dimensional trip had reminded him of the exhaustion.

"Anyway we ended up leaving the Palace, I lied to some Policemen about searching for a cat and we arrived late for school."

They let all he information that was told so far sink into the room. Allowing themselves time to breathe and to reflect. Till Ryuko spoke again, "So. What do you think? What are your thoughts on all this?"

Excellent question.

What ARE her thoughts on this?

She had no idea how to think about any of this. How was she supposed to know that going out of bed this morning would get her here!? If someone would have told her yesterday 'Hey by the way someone else can use the Metaverse you didn't know about', she would have… oh who knows what she would have done!

The two Shujin students stared at her, as if they were expecting a reply from her. What did they expect? A laugh? Ridicule? Most likely.

So Akira was not only a Persona user, but he could use more than one! This… this was all… A LOT to take in.

What would Shido think whe-?

No.

No way in hell.

She could not let Shido find out about this.

Akira would be dead.

That girl next to him too.

Everyone they were remotely close to!

He would try and talk her into setting it all up and it was getting harder and harder to convince him that there were better ways of dealing with people than killing them.

She only wanted to know her father's blood on her hands… no one else's.

But if Goro wouldn't say yes… someone else would.

She was feeling sick just imagining it.

Even if Shido would decide to for some reason not use the Metaverse he had many connections. It was impossible to name every horrendous fate that could befall these two.

Akira's body would probably end up being found in a few months underneath some bridge, dismembered beyond recognition and with obvious signs of torture.

Ryuko may end up drugged and sold to some Crime Boss, until every word she said would sound like broken mumbling from a hollow shell.

These two had no idea in what kind of danger they're in right now!

The only thing she was certain of doing right now was to make sure NO ONE would find out they visited that dimension. She had to somehow keep them alive for now before thinking about how to fix this mess.

But aside from that what should she do?

While she was contemplating her situation her own secondary Persona spoke to her, in a very amused voice.

" ** _Isn't that an interesting turn of events?"_**

" _What is that supposed to mean now?"_  she questioned his intentions.

Robin merely continued to chuckle.  ** _"Doesn't this scene remind you of something?"_**

At first Goro was about to ask again… until a memory took up the center of her mind. A memory of herself, panicking after narrowly escaping that accursed ship. The hopelessness, loneliness she felt being suddenly thrust into this different dimension. How long it took for her to regain her bearings and ultimately form a plan surrounding the Metaverse.

The same confusion she had was now within Akira and Ryuko.

The same App that brought her to where she was, was on his phone.

The same ability she had, to wield more than one Persona, was the same as his.

Just like him Akira fell victim to a corrupt World.

" _He is… just like me."_  She realized in astonishment.

Was this why she found herself thinking about him so much as of late? Why she was so focused on him? Why she felt this… inexplicable connection?

" ** _Perhaps your meeting truly was fated my dear. Maybe he is who you have been searching for all along. A true comrade."_**

She couldn't help but agree with Robin. Speaking of… this revelation was putting the Leader of the Merry Men in a new light too. Wasn't he appearing right after meeting him? One of the most famous Thieves of all time, an almost perfect rebellious Hero… awoken by this one boy who had no idea what kind of World he had entered.

And what did Robin say again yesterday regarding Akira? About him being the root for his being?

Was… Akira on his way of becoming Robin Hood?

Or was she thinking about this too deeply?

God her head… it was all over the Place. This… he just… she couldn't think straight anymore!

" _Just… who are you?"_

* * *

Akira was more nervous than he would like to admit.

Goro's expression was pretty much unreadable. It was hard even for him to figure out what she may be thinking. His heart was pounding fast, his brain racing too find solutions and ways to counter anything that would approach 'worst case' scenario.

Waiting for the doomed Wildcards response was downright agonizing.

The detectives face, after what was probably only a minute but felt like hours for him, finally unfroze and she spoke in a voice that almost sounded intimate. Nervous even. As if what she was about to say could change everything. Oh, how little she knew about that being true.

"Akira, do you believe in fate?"

That was an odd question. He kind of had to. He tore it apart after all. "Well… yeah."

"So you believe certain things in life could be fated to occur? Like the two of us meeting."

"Could be." He shrugged. "Where are you getting with that?"

" _Please let this go the way I hope it does."_

The next thing Goro did made Akira nearly jump in joy. She pulled out her phone, unlocked it with slightly shaking fingers…

And the Metaverse Navigator was looking back at him from the screen.

" _YES! BEST TIMELINE HERE I COME BABY!"_

"Maybe it was fate that allowed us two too meet."

Akira did his best impression of memorization and shock, twisting his face to suit his needed state and hide the joy he was feeling.

It was… amazing. Better than he had hoped for! That Akechi would really allow him such knowledge with this look of utter trust. She entered the Metaverse years before him, of course he knew that. There was no surprise gained from the knowledge alone but by the fact that she WANTED him to know.

But for as shocked as Akira acted, Ryuko was even more shocked than him. "YOU-!"

"SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goro reacted immediately on her shouting and pressed her hand on Ryuko's face, looking around the room to check if anyone witnessed her outburst. She looked like she was o high alert, as if the reaper himself was about to enter the Restaurant. In a weird way it was touching to see her this worried.

She slowly took of her hand from Ryuko's mouth, speaking to her in a low warning. "You can't just scream this out in the public. Understand."

The hint of steel in Akechi's voice was enough to make Ryuko's eyes widen and become as quiet as a mouse, having understood not to scream immediately.

Akira though still had to address it. "You have it too?" he questioned her.

"Yeah." She admitted, putting her phone away again, likely for secrecy, "I had it for some time now. I never used it that much. I don't think I ever entered a Castle"

" _That's a gigantic lie and we both know it. Well you don't know I know it but still."_

"So do you have a Persona too?"

She played with her gloves as if to distract herself. "Yes, I do."

"Well who is it?"

Akechi looked as if in deep thought before answering, "Well it is not just one actually."

Huh. Well that was another surprise. Akira knew about the Wildcard but didn't expect her to admit to it. Then again, she had no reason to keep that a secret when she already revealed possessing the App.

"What are they called?" Ryuko asked, now very intrigued about the Guardian entities she may have.

"My first one, the one I had awoken to, was Loki. My second one is Robin Hood."

"Loki?" Ryuko questioned. "As in Avengers villain? Your Persona is Tom Hiddleston?"

Akechi rolled her eyes, "Loki as in Asgardian God."

"Yeah I know that!" Ryuko defended," Just… does he look like Tom Hiddleston?"

"…No. No, he doesn't look like Tom Hiddleston." She answered in a… for a lack of better term passive voice with a look in her eyes that showed she questioned a lot about the blonde.

Akira chuckled at that, which seemed to snap Goro out of her current act. "Wow. I mean I kinda expected Herlock Sholmes but that is also a good pick."

A sly smile danced on the edge of Goro's lips. "It is Sherlock. But then again it would have fit your Arsene Lupin… but given Robin Hood I guess that still connects somewhat."

She leaned back into her seat, eyeing the two of them, "I am surprised though that you two are taking this information so lightly."

"Why shouldn't we?" asked Ryuko again. "If it is because of the whole Persona thing and there being more of them… I saw a lot of crazy shit already today so it's kinda hard to surprise me anymore."

"Fair enough," Goro agreed before turning to him, waiting for his answer in a hard to read look. As if she was worried? Akira only shrugged, "Are you expecting some different reaction?"

"Well… Loki was the evil God. He started Ragnarok."

"Considering I awoke to the actual Devil as one of my Personas, I would be one hell of a hypocrite if I would judge you by that. And even if not, I actually always liked Loki the most in the Asgardian myths. I felt really bad for him when the Gods made a snake drop venom on him for thousand years."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow, clearly skeptical.

"Yeah. I have a thing for Trickster Gods. They bring the excitement in life. Also correct me if I am wrong but isn't Ragnarok also seen as a sort of new beginning? As if you press the Reset button on a Game?"

"I… suppose you're not entirely wrong."

Ryuko interrupted their little talk fairly quick before they could get even more of course. "Not that I mind you arguing about ancient Gods but could we please get back to the whole Nav thingy?! You were there before?"

"A few times yes but I never met a talking Cat or the like."

Akira gave a small laugh, "So… how did you awaken Loki?"

Akechi hesitated again, understandable for the Trickster. Such a thing was very personal after all.

She eventually relented, biting her lip. "It was similar to you two. I one day saw the App on my Phone and tried to delete it only for it to keep coming back. I even changed my phone itself and the App kept on following me. Like some sort of Shadow. One day it picked something up from what I said. My curiosity was than driving me to find the rest. You need three keywords you see. A name, a place and a distortion of sorts. Ryuko must have gotten lucky with her King of the Castle comment."

"I don't feel really lucky." Ryuko murmured, earning a look of sympathy from Goro.

"Relatable. I didn't either when I was suddenly transported to some gigantic cruiser."

"… A cruiser?"

" _A CRUISER!?"_

The first Palace Goro found herself in was… SHIDO'S palace of all people!?

Given their backstory this shouldn't be TOO surprising but… that place was a NIGHTMARE to get through. And he had Months of training, multiple Personas and a full Team of other Persona users. For Goro to just land there without any preparation… even if he wouldn't have felt bad for the Detective before he definitely felt now.

"Yeah. It does sound weird right? I had no idea what was happening and when I asked a Guard for help they started to shoot at me." She winced at the Memory.

"It was… terrifying… I really thought I would die there. That was when Loki talked to me and I SOMEHOW managed to fight my way out."

"I am glad you survived." Was Akira's reply to Goro's small tale. It wasn't anything big, but it gave away what he wanted to say. What else could he have done?

Akechi blinked at him surprised, before letting out a relieved laugh of sorts. Her voice was still shaky as she spoke again.

"Sorry it's just…I never actually TALKED about this with anyone. This whole thing was… IS scary. I needed an entire week to even function somewhat properly again. And here I am treated like someone who knows."

His eyes softened. That was more than understandable. If he hadn't gotten the support from Ryuji, Morgana and Arsene he would have probably started to think he belonged in an Asylum.

The same thing counted for Ryuko who looked at her with both shock and empathy. "Shit. How did you do it even? I mean… I had Akira and some weird Cat for company and I still thought I was going crazy."

"Same here." Akira agreed.

"Yeah it was sometimes… difficult." The Fool could see that there was still a lot more Goro wanted to say, but didn't allow herself too.

"Well at least we can all figure it out together," Akira offered words of encouragement, "And once we find that Cat again he might have some answers too."

"You plan on going back?"

"Well…" upon hearing that word Goro shot him an accusing, clearly non-amused look. Akira couldn't help but be weirdly touched at this act.

"Okay look, I know it probably sounds crazy-."

"You want to revisit a different dimension using an App that appeared out of nowhere on your Phone, with a power you didn't even know existed two days ago on search for a Monster Cat that MIGHT have answers. Yes, it sounds very crazy."

"Point taken but hear us out on this." He raised a finger to stop any other complain Akechi might have. A sign for Ryuko to unpack her rest of the story, which she did with a sigh.

"About Kamoshida there are more rumors. He… abuses students, the members of his volleyball team. In the Palace there were more Cells, filled with other students. They were roughed up and the Cat said they were Cognitions of sorts. This whole Castle, Cells and everything else, it's how Kamoshida sees the Students. NO ONE at School is willing to do anything against him."

"That is bad but-."

"No hear us out." Akira intervened her attempt of a protest and spoke up himself. "What if… there is a way we can change all of this?"

"Change? How would…"

"Will you let me talk please?"

Seeing his insistence Goro finally carved in and let him speak, releasing an exasperated sigh. Akira still took the opening. He faked to be uncertain, even sounding somewhat desperate… desperate to act.  
"What if there is a reason I awoke to Satanael and Arsene? Maybe the reason why I have Personas, WE have Personas, and the App is so we can change things. Save the students somehow. Nobody is willing to make a stand. The entire school adores him, the adults do nothing. I hoped… I could change this."

Akechi sighed once more, hands coursing through her hair in… not annoyance but worry. She looked him deep in the eye once more, yes definitely worry. "You could have died in there. You realize this right? Even if you would survive going back in there how would you change things?"

"That's what I am going to ask the Cat for."

"You think a Cat has an idea how to affect a Castle?"

"He must have been locked up there for a reason!"

Her eyes scanned him, trying to come to a conclusion. Ultimately…. There was a defeat of sorts in her eyes and she turned to Ryuko. "And you are with him on this?"

Ryuko rubbed the back of her head, "Well yeah. Kamoshida didn't seem to recognize me so no one would even know except us. And if there is a chance to stop this asshole I am NOT gonna let it pass by."

She scanned her too, with trained, sharp eyes. They found, if Akira were to guess, the same thing they found in him. Determination to explore the depths of the Teachers twisted mind and put an end to his abuse. Akira could also see however that Goro wanted to ask her something. That she probably had a feeling there was something more personal.

Akechi hung her head in defeat, as if giving in to a negotiation and told them her offer. "Alright fine but… please wait. Until tomorrow at least. Then we will all go together if you are THAT stubborn about it."

He gave the Detective one of his Joker like smiles, "Real talk? Ever since you told me you're a Persona user I was hoping for that reply."

She just… looked at him, expression blank before shaking her head, her lips slowly curling into a smile as she showed him her approval. One that he returned.

"You truly are beyond my comprehension."

…

…

…

" _You truly are beyond my comprehension."_

" _Don't misunderstand. You're the one who's going to disappear!"_

_A bullet forced the Cognition to his knees. Another narrowly missed his ear, instead hitting a button behind them. A watertight bulkhead door rose up, sealing his fate._

" _Let's make a deal… ok? You won't say no… will you?"_

"… _Farewell… Akira."_

* * *

"Are… you alright?" Akechi slowly asked.

What was up with him now? He seemed so… out of it. As if his mind was somewhere else, this look in his eyes… betraying a sadness?

Akira snapped out of it was soon as she asked, rapidly blinking as he rooted himself back into their conversation. "Oh. Yeah, yeah I'm… fine. Just… thinking about the Castle that's all. Happy to have you on board."

Was… that a Mask he wore right now?

"Well… I am not the best at making friends so I might as well try to keep the one I have alive."

"Thanks a lot for your help. Seriously." Ryuko told her in appreciation. But Goro could tell from the look in her eye she noticed this… shift in Akira too.

Before she could think about it more their meals were being served and what little discussion was left over disappeared as they ate and did less serious small talk.

Still… she couldn't help but wonder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufff… What a chapter.
> 
> Okay this has to be the longest chapter yet. Over 12K words without any author notes. 28 pages. Wow.
> 
> Honestly? I wanted to add even MORE. I thought about ending it when Akira and Morgana reunite but I also thought since the Goro talk was the highlight of the chapter maybe I should put an end to it there. Besides I just wanted to have this chapter done.
> 
> Honestly… this was a hard one for me to do. I don't really know why. Maybe its because I just included so many things. Sometimes the dialogue and so on felt a bit of for me. But I also didn't want to change it. And I rewrote some parts so many times… at some point you just have to call it quits. I am still not 100 percent satisfied with this… maybe I rewrite some stuff later… but I think I am okay enough with it to publish it.
> 
> Now a lot happened here.
> 
> First of about two scenes. You guys didn't REALLY think Akira is gonna be okay after all the shit he has been through? At least one of these things is gonna give him some sort of PTSD. This guy has some Trauma behind him that sparked up some… bad flashbacks. One time through a random thought just escalating… another time because of bad choice of words. Poor Akira.
> 
> I intend on treating that trauma seriously.
> 
> Now to the other parts of this chapter. We got a glimpse into Ryuko's relationship with Ann and found out Ann and Shiho are a couple. I couldn't resist doing that and you guys can expect a scene of the two of them in either the next chapter or the one after that. I did say there will be Poly elements before. Embrace the gay.
> 
> Now actually making Ann's reaction was another difficult thing. Of course she would be happy about any misfortune that hits Kamoshida but at the same time... what happened was very extreme and she just doesn't know how to properly react. Was it all just rumours? Or is this stranger actually freaking the person who tormented her and her friends so much? She just doesn't know how to feel… which I thought to be an appropriate response for someone who hears their tormentor suddenly… made so small.
> 
> Speaking of reactions Akira's reputation at Shujin is VASTLY different. Rumours are REALLY going wild about him this time around and people don't just avoid him they fear him.
> 
> Except for… some people. That was probably something I could have cut out but I thought some exposition regarding Akira's pre assault life would be good and I needed some tie in to lead there.
> 
> Besides I think we all know one person like that.
> 
> And regarding the Mishima twins. Well you see while I wrote the story I got a better idea than just genderbending Mishima. Something I heard about Yuuki is that people either hate him or love him. Personally I am fine with him but I wont deny that he could be annoying at times. I think you might find interesting what I have in story for him and how I change his part in the story. About his sister… she is in the Harem instead of GB Mishima…. Well she kinda is still GB Mishima being his twin but… you get where I am going.
> 
> Besides I feel like an important part of a good harem story are also male characters who act as a support cast of sorts. Now being filled out by both Yuuki and Morgana.
> 
> Now another thing some may wonder about is Makoto. What happened between her and Ryuko? Well at this point in the game Makoto was still trusting adults to be… well decent. I feel like she only started to question them once the Phantom thieves hit the scene. This… lead to some conflict between her and her friends at some point which will be explained in the future.
> 
> Now to Goro… enjoyed her freak out? That was purely for comedic effect. And don't tell me she wouldn't have this reaction.
> 
> Robin also gave us some exposition and some more insight into the dynamic between Robin, Loki and Goro.
> 
> I think I went over all the major things in this chapter so I will leave you guys with that.
> 
> Until Next time:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everybody! Surprised to hear from me again? I know I am.
> 
> I… actually don't have much to say in advance this time. So, I am just gonna thank ChaosJeff here real quick again for working as my Beta reader for the chapter :)
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Alright with everything said… I hope you enjoy!

 

" **PLEASE! I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE MONEY!"**

"I don't want your Money! Just tell me where you-"

" **PLEASE KANESHIRO! HAVE MERCY!"**

"For the last time, I am NOT with Kaneshiro! Just tell me-!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Akira pinched the brink of his nose. How had he gotten here again?

Oh right… because of Akechi.

He would have probably gotten here sooner or later, even before the arriving deadline, though. But the brunette really sped up his thought process on accident.

All in all, the talk with Akechi had been surprisingly successful. They all made plans to meet up tomorrow after school and infiltrate the Castle of Lust together.

They had also told her about Kamoshida's panic attack, which led the Detective to immediately deduce it could have been because he attacked Shadow Kamoshida, looking somewhat shocked herself. Something that came to no surprise to Akira.

It did make him feel uncomfortable though, now that his high was gone, that he had almost accidentally caused a mental shutdown. Good thing Satanael held back as much as he did.

Afterwards they talked about a bunch of other stuff, including Personas. Ryuko seemed pretty interested in them, even wondering if she could get a Persona. A part of Akira really wanted to tell her that she would get a badass Pirate/Monkey King but… well good things are worth waiting for.

One thing of particular noteworthiness was revealed by Ryuko's ringtone of all things. Her mom had called to tell her she would be coming late and after finishing Goro had asked her about what her ringtone was. To no surprise it was one of Rise 'Risette' Kujikawa's songs from her 'Sapphire' Album. The blonde had been a huge Fan of Risette since basically forever. Ryuji and Ann would sometimes out of nowhere start singing her songs when they had long travels in Mementos with no interruption.

What took Akira by surprise however was the fact Goro had met the famous Idol a few weeks ago while waiting for an interview, something that had caused Ryuko to swoon and all but demand that she tell her all about it.

While the Detective indulged the blonde, telling her she already had a new Album planned, Akira only had one thing in his mind.

" _She's alive?"_

To say this was unexpected would be an understatement. From the last timeline he clearly remembered that Rise had…

She… committed suicide.

It had happened out of seemingly nowhere. The Idol hadn't even left a note or something like that. One day she simply… took her own life. It ended up being a very sore point for Ryuji, who became depressed when someone accidentally reminded him. 'Sapphire' was her last Album with its final song being about the hardships of standing on your own in a World that doesn't want those that think differently. Akira found this song to be a lot harsher in retrospect.

To think that the reset had somehow caused her to continue living... Akira couldn't help but feel happy. Maybe she wasn't even the only one that didn't end her own life in this new timeline?

Eventually they had to disband despite the overall comfortable atmosphere. The reason for their parting was a call Akechi had to take. As soon as she had finished she told them that she was needed by the higher ups alongside a prosecutor to help in regards to a Yakuza case.

This reminded Akira of a DIFFERENT certain Yakuza boss. One who saw all of Shibuya as his personal bank.

They said goodbye to one another soon after, all exchanging numbers with each other beforehand and Akira keeping his self-made promise and paying for their food to the two girls surprise. After some arguing he convinced them and soon they went their separate ways. Akechi went to Sae, Ryuko went home and himself…

Well… he went to a Palace he technically wasn't supposed to be in yet.

As soon as the Code Words 'Kaneshiro', 'All of Shibuya' and 'Bank' were inserted into the App he was transported into the Metaverse once more. And why? Well, when he had found himself thinking back to the Kaneshiro case something struck him.

The Cognitions of Kaneshiro's Palace were all ATM's, nothing TOO bizarre considering the other things he had seen in this dimension. However, it was the ones who were beaten, begging and pleading that struck a chord within the Trickster. You didn't need to be a genius to figure out these were the Cognitions of people who were in debt to the gluttonous pig.

Now he had not really the time to go after Kaneshiro just now, not when he was a target the Phantom Thieves had tackled together and Kamoshida and Madarame still running around, he wanted to let the timeline remain intact at least SOMEWHAT. But that didn't mean he couldn't do something to help the people who were suffering beneath Kaneshiro's heel.

It would be a shame if all the money he had were to go to waste.

So he had made the sudden decision to enter the Palace, to try and collect as much information as he could on the victims. It's not like Boss could be much angrier at him than he already would be and he had some time to kill anyway before reuniting with Morgana. Tomorrow he would than 'visit' the victims and leave them to find a letter filled with Cash. Enough to pay off their debts.

It was a good thing Kaneshiro was as obsessed with money making as he was. Otherwise his subconscious may have simply not bothered remembering the details regarding his victims like names, address, deadlines and amount of money they owned. It was really surprising just how detailed these Cognitions can be.

But actually getting them to spill it was proving to be…

" **AAAAAAAAH!"**

… challenging.

Akira rolled his eyes and prepared to play 'the Bad guy' once again. He was far from being happy to intimidate someone who was already trembling in fear, but if it meant he could 'withdraw' the info he needed out of these ATM's to help the real-life people, it was something he had to do.

"Listen up!" he shouted at the ATM, who cowered as he raised his voice, "You will tell me what I want to know, or do you want to have your daughter be taken!?"

" **NO PLEASE!"**  the Cognition begged even more, steam coming out of him due to stress and panic,  **"DON'T HURT HER! LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE! DON'T TOUCH HER!"**

Akira forced down the urge to dry heave out of disgust. Disturbingly that had worked on almost EVERYBODY. He didn't even want to know just how many girls Kaneshiro had forced into slavery, sold their bodies just to get money. He couldn't wait to send Satanael at him.

"In that case you better start talking! Names! Debt! Address! Deadline! NOW!"

" **ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!"**

The Cognition had then proceeded to tell Akira the details, something Akira wrote down word for word on a site in the Velvet Book. The Thief took on a friendlier tone soon after, "Thank you for your cooperation. Your daughter is in good hands."

" **AAAAAAAAH!"**

"Oh crap!" Akira gulped, realizing his bad phrasing almost immediately, "Sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" The Thief swiftly attempted to correct himself. Not that the Cognition cared, constantly chanting 'Don't hurt her' in a way that made it sound like praying done by a non-believer. Knowing it was futile.

He sighed before departing.

That was the last ATM he had found in Shibuya that was covering in fear, so likely the last person who owed Kaneshiro money… at least right now. Or maybe the most prominent ones?

" _I better make sure to visit again in three weeks or so. Just to see if Kaneshiro has any new 'clients'. He did say 'usual month' when he told us about our 'debt' so that would still give me enough time."_

Surprisingly enough none of the ATM's he had found so far were students of Shujin, so Kaneshiro had yet to set his sights on the school. Only a small comfort all things considered…

Sitting down on the road, letting the horde of bank machinery walk past, he took a last look at the Page titled ' _Objective 7: Save Kaneshiro's Victims_ '.

On it were now 63 different entries. The nearest deadline was in a week, giving him enough time to visit everybody. Compared to the 3 million they ended up 'owing' him, he couldn't help but think Kaneshiro let them off 'easy'.

All together the ones Akira found today owed the Palace Ruler almost 1 Billion Yen. Some more, some less.

Akira wasn't quite sure how to feel about the fact that this was pocket money to him now.

A year ago he would have fainted at such a huge amount, hell at anything approaching the half billion mark. Now he could handwave it as easily as buying a chocolate bar.

" _Satanael? Please shoot me if I ever become like one of these arrogant rich people."_

Sadly, there was no reply.

It was… still weird just what was going on with his Personas. He knew they were there. He felt the familiar flame of Arsene, in his heart akin to a dark fire that swallowed light (fitting for Curse).

Next to it was… something he couldn't quite grasp but was sure was Satanael. It felt Chaotic and intense, but also far away. If he were to describe it, it was like catching a glimpse of the Armageddon.

But they were still just not responding! It was starting to make him seriously frustrated. He wasn't used to not talk with his Personas for so long. Even after mere days of awakening Arsene, the Trickster couldn't imagine life without him.

Did the awakening cause this somehow? He hoped Igor had answers for him.

Going back to the access point, a button press later he exited the Bank of Gluttony, arriving back in the alleyway he hid in to disappear unseen.

This was an exhausting day for Akira.

Granted he probably just added to his exhaustion by infiltrating another Palace but… well he couldn't just do nothing now that he already got an idea.

Though to his continued frustration he still had no idea how to help the people already working for Kaneshiro. Or how to help Futaba with her depression for that matter. He would think about that later. For now, he had at least one good thing to look forward too. A certain feline.

The bell jingled as he opened the door to the café, being greeted by the stern face of his guardian. "Hey, I got an interesting call from your school today."

The Fool rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, an awkward smile mirroring one of a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar. "You… don't happen to be a Cat person by any chance?"

"For the record I AM a Cat person but arriving on your first day HOURS late? Didn't I tell you not to cause any trouble? You have more important things to worry about than some street Cat."

"I beg to differ."  _"Especially considering that I care about that 'Street Cat' more than my own father. Not a high bar granted but still."_

Sojiro send a half-hearted glare his way, clearly not amused. Akira sighed at these grey orbs, "Look I know I have more important things to worry about."  _"Not the ones you think of but definitely a bunch."_

"I just… really like Cats?"

This wasn't even a lie. He really did like Cats a lot. In fact, he would often be compared to a Cat himself by people he interacted with frequently, back in his hometown AND Tokyo.

Sojiro sighed, at what he must have assumed to be pure stupidity. "I also heard you had some problem with a teacher?"

" _What the-? Good god rumors are like a wildfire at that dump."_

"Alright whatever you heard; I didn't mean to have the Volleyball coach get a breakdown. I was just standing there when he suddenly collapsed. Maybe he just had a burnout?"

It wasn't a lie. He really just stood there as Kamoshida broke down. He also didn't know that he could do that.

The barista shook his head absentminded, "A part of me figured that already. Still everybody seems to think you are to blame. God I am glad to be out of High school. I never liked how things could spiral out of control. Back in my days people thought I was a Werewolf."

"A… werewolf?"

"Don't ask."

He decided not to ask and just continue on a different topic, releasing an unnerved breath, "Well rumors of the past aside I assume your rumors didn't get already a head start into the insane by somebody leaking your record."

"W-What?" Sojiro exclaimed in what seemed to be genuine surprise. "They told me they would keep your record under wraps."

"Surprise! They didn't." the raven acted infuriated. He did not at ALL care anymore if his record was leaked or not, FAR more important things took forefront in his life. Still it was not something Sojiro needed to know right now. "And now I am already back too being treated like criminal trash."

Sojiro seemed to feel pity for him, his voice taking on a much softer tone, "I'm sorry to hear that. Look just behave yourself. The rumors will die down as soon as the next big thing happens and you can't just allow yourself to get worked up over this. Your life is forfeit if anything happens. You understand the meaning of probation, right?"

"I do."  _"I just couldn't care less. It's not even in the top 50 of things I worry about currently."_

"Sheesh." Sojiro complained, he looked like he was about to go on when his phone ringed. Immediately it became his priority, like anything related to Futaba normally would. "Hey what's up? …Yeah, I just closed up shop. I'll be there in half an hour. I had to wait for someone to arrive first before I close."

The barista sent another frown his way, "Speaking of, I don't want to always wait for you to arrive."

"If you would get me a key you wont even have to wait for me?"

Sojiro looked like he was about to give an elaborated list of why this was a terrible idea, but found himself considering the possibilities, from the looks of it clearly thinking about it.

"I'll think about it. Now hurry on up to bed and don't forget to turn the lights of and close shop." He confirmed Akira's assumption, before returning to his call. "… No I just hired a part-timer."

This bugged Akira a lot more then it probably should. The fact that Sojiro just wouldn't tell him about the mere existence of Futaba was… disheartening to say the least. He had grown to the young Thief as a father figure. Within his circle of fellow Thieves he even gained the affectionate nickname 'Coffee Dad'. It had gotten to a point where he thought about asking Sojiro to stay in Leblanc after his probation was over, feeling more at home in Tokyo then he ever did in 'Paradaisu Rosuto'.

As they say the home is where the heart is. And the people he'd met in this City had stolen his.

And he would raise hell on earth for every one of them. He wouldn't fail and lose anybody again.

Sojiro left soon after and Akira did as he told, closing the shop, turning of the lights and walking up the stairs to his attic room. Sitting down on his bed, the Trickster awaited Morgana's arrival. Where was he? Akira had to admit it was making him uneasy being away from him this long. He had become so accustomed to Morgana's company over the previous year, often taking to petting him just because, especially when he was stressed.

…

Oh look. He was petting his bed.

Akira looked at his right hand, that had clutched the sheets, watching the limb as it grasp turned from affectionate to nervous clinging. Where was Morgana?

Did… did the Cat Killer get him!? Akira would destroy him. He would tear him apart and-.

No. Calm down. He was overthinking this. Morgana wasn't in danger, he was just taking some more time. He was just on edge, stressed out and clearly paranoid.

He… really didn't like being away from Morgana.

* * *

"SAMARECARM!" Akira screamed his throat raw.

" _Trickster."_

" _Yes Lavenza?"_

" _Before you depart to face Yaldabaoth, there is something I must tell you."_

" _What is it?"_

" _Yaldabaoth wasn't wrong when he said those forgotten by the Public can't exist anywhere. None of you are supposed to be alive."_

" _Yeah I figured as much already."_

" _Perhaps but… do you know how the Recarm spells function?"_

" _Not really. How?"_

"SAMARECARM!" Tears welled up in his eyes, cascading down his face.

" _The resurrection spells work by connecting to your soul. They reach out as long as it hasn't passed on to the afterlife. But there is a catch to this procedure. There needs to be a body they can return to. When the false god fused the Worlds and you all were erased this destroyed your bodies, you could get them back should the worlds be split once more… though for now… you and your teammates are only wandering souls… staying in this World through force of will alone."_

" _Are… are you saying?"_

" _Yes… if one of you were to fall…"_

"SAMARECARM!"

" _It will be final."_

Akira cradled Morgana in his arms. This wasn't supposed to happen. They almost never needed the Recarm spells. They were a useful insurance at WORST! How could they fail them now?!

He knew of Lavenza's warning. He warned his friends too. They all knew… but he had to try. He couldn't let this be the end.

Morgana couldn't have died for him.

The gigantic wave of energy, 'Rays of Control' Futaba called them, knocked them all of their feet. It was too much for them to handle and they were to slow in taking down the arms. The attack was unleashed anyway and they were all collapsing. Yaldabaoth had used that opening to send all his Wrath directly to Akira.

"Oh no!" Were Morgana's last words.

It was him who was supposed to be hit by the Lightning.

Morgana had pushed him away, the Wrath of the false god crashing down upon what remained of humanities hope. The last thing he saw in these clear blue eyes was acceptance of this fate, being glad that this was how he died, being his salvation.

Now… what remained of his burned flesh was in Akira's arms. The green sparks of healing energy fruitlessly fading away upon contact.

"Sama…. recarm… please." He pleaded with his Persona. Ishtar, goddess of love fertility and war, only shook her head with a look of sadness,  **"I am sorry. I can't bring him back."**

None of them wanted to believe it, sitting around their fallen friend, their mentor in this journey.

"No…" One of them whispered. Akira couldn't hear it through his one sobs into the fur.

Above them… Yaldabaoth had stopped his assault, not to give them time to mourn… but to cherish the sight.

Ryuji, the one who's relationship with Morgana was the most complicated, was the first of them to snap out of their trance, pure rage in his voice covering his own sadness. "YOU KILLED MONA YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

" ** _He brought this fate upon himself. Those who do not bow to their God, are undeserving of my Mercy."_**

Ryuji let his own Wrath rain down, in a shower of Meteors of Agnyestra.

Bloody murder consumed him. Akira summoned Futsunushi to his side, his swords dancing around them, soon joining the Meteors in the assault.

Akira should have died.

Morgana gave his life so he could fight on.

He would be damned if he would let that be for nothing.

* * *

Akira furiously pulled at his hair, trying to tear the memory out of his mind.

" _Don't think about that now!"_  he cursed,  _"He is ALIVE! He will sit next to you any second!"_

He REALLY needed to get a hold of this. He even briefly lost his mask against Goro and Ryuko!

Silver orbs looked around the room. He needed something to do, keep his mind of things until Morgana would walk up to him. Let see what was here? The Rise poster, the statue of the Museum…

Ah there it was. His trusty plant, standing there in all its glory.

He smiled at the potted green, before taking some leftover nutrients out of the brown box (looking like a move box to fit in with his other things) Lavenza gave him. Approaching the plant, he kneeled down to feed it. "Hey Gaia."

The plant known as 'Gaia' looked a lot healthier than the last time Akira found her in this room, even the same as before Christmas. Who knows, maybe she somehow travelled with him too?

Either way, it did wonders for Akira's mood. He felt connected of sorts with her after taking care of her for so long. They had questioned just why on earth he named her after the Earth goddess born from primordial Chaos, but he just… did. He had no reason aside it sounding like a good name for a plant. It also seemed somewhat funny to him in hindsight given his own Chaos.

Spraying some of the nutrients on her, he let his mind wander at ease. It always did wonders for him to work around plants, a reason why the flower shop was one of his favorite jobs.

"You and that plant." A voice sounding like a youngish boy chuckled behind him.

Akira snapped his head back, with so much speed it was a miracle he didn't receive a backlash.

And there he was, his feline companion, alive in all his glory. The smile he had on his face was mirrored by Akira.

No blood was knotted in this ebony black fur. No life left from these bright blue orbs. No heartbeat faded like a leaf in the wind.

Akira found himself overwhelmed. He tried but couldn't find words… ANY words to describe how it felt seeing Mona back at his side. It could perhaps count as the equivalent of finally getting to breath after being dragged underwater? "What should I say… I have a soft spot for them."

Morgana showed his teeth in the smile now, "Yeah. You always loved working at the Flower shop or with Haru on the roof."

Hearing these past events, these memories out of someone else's mouth… it was indescribably relieving.

"And you would always sit among the rain flowers or the yellow tulips."

It seemed to be the same for Morgana, hearing recollections of the past year from him.

Distantly in his mind, Akira remembered the meaning of the two flowers. Yellow tulips were a symbol of hope. Meanwhile the rain flowers meaning, among other things, was 'I will never forget you'.

Both of them had enough of words for now though.

He stretched out his arms, awaiting Morgana who with no hesitation jumped into his chest. The two reunited friends hugged, relieved to have found each other again, in spite of fate, time and false gods.

"I thought I lost you." Akira admitted, overjoyed to be proven wrong. Finally, able to show his true emotions at this series of rebirths.

"Merry Christmas Joker." The Cat told him in their embrace.

Akira let his tears fall freely, just as Morgana did.

* * *

It was kind of funny what one day could turn into.

This very morning, Ann Takamaki, aspiring model and student of Shujin had to deal with the advances of the same men who had preyed on her, her friends and who knows how many students at school, once again. Had to deal with the knowledge of being inches away from the perverted bastard, of what he could think about doing to her within the range of his arms. While she did not blame Ryuko for this situation, it was still… unsettling to say the least.

Now, not only had Kamoshida all of a sudden suffered an utter breakdown, but she also managed to completely score the modelling shot she had for today and was currently sitting in the Ferris wheel, overlooking the beautiful Tokyo skyline with her girlfriend Shiho Suzui.

"Say Ah!" Shiho playfully commanded Ann, holding a small piece of milk chocolate in her hands. The cocoa treat was only waiting to be eaten by the blonde. Ann happily obliged to the request of her girlfriend.

"Ah!" she opened her mouth, letting the sweet melt on her tongue as it was placed on it, savoring the taste.

The day, while starting bad, had become almost perfect near the end. Here she was, far away from judging eyes, able to just be the like one of the lovestruck schoolgirl you would see in romance anime, cuddling with the girl as the sun set to slowly give way to the moon.

Another reason why the Ferris wheel was one of their favorite places to spend time on. It may be the 21th century but it was still not uncommon for two girls who were in a relationship to be harassed for being so. Relationships between girls in Japan were often seen as some sort of childish game they would eventually grow out of. As such they had made sure to not let everyone know about it.

The only people who were in on their secret are, Ryuko, the Mishima Twins and their parents who fortunately were much more accepting then other members of society.

Unfortunately, however there was… one more person that knew about it. The one person who should have NEVER found out something like that.

Ann sometimes wondered if that was part of the reason why Kamoshida always seemed to prefer preying on them above other girls. If he got some sort of extra pleasure from harassing them. All she knew for sure was that he always looked at them as a prize, and one day told her he knew about them. How he had found out she doesn't know to this day.

But this was not the right time to let her thoughts be polluted by that man. Right now, all she could care about was the sweet smell of Shiho's shampoo as it filled her nose.

" _Uuuuuuuh… strawberries."_  She thought absentmindedly, hugging the girl close, reaching down to take one piece of chocolate herself and returning the favor to Shiho.

Shiho smiled as she ate the last piece of the treat and nuzzled her head against Ann's shoulder. "I missed this." She almost sang, "It's been forever since we got to spend time alone."

"Four days and 16 hours… not that I'm counting or anything."

Shiho chuckled at that and it made Ann swoon. How could this girl be so gosh dang cute?

The Ferris wheel came to a stop at its highest peak, giving the two girls a view over the city as it was bathed in the light of the fading sun. Though, the young couple was far to occupied with themselves to truly appreciate it.

But while the moment was sweeter than the treats they just ate, Ann could feel how Shiho's body was stiff in her arms. Something that she knew was a sign of discomfort. Not one to ignore something like that, Ann asked upfront. "Is something wrong?"

The volleyball player hesitated before answering. "Have… you heard about what happened to Kamoshida?"

Ann sighed. Of course. They had to talk about it sooner or later. Why was it so hard to cast him out of their minds? It was as if he had a permanent residence there. "I heard about it. What's with it?"

"It's just… was he really freaking out? I can't imagine how this must have looked like."

Ann could agree with that sentiment. She had been trying to imagine it the entire last lesson. Someone tormenting you in a position where he never had anything but power over you, anything approaching the opposite seemed surreal. "Me neither. But it must have happened. Ryuko saw it herself."

"And was it really because of the new student?"

The foreign girl bit her lip, unsure if there was an answer. "Ryuko says it was a coincidence… but then again, I am not sure if I can believe her on this."

"You met him this morning, didn't you? How was he?"

"Like you said." Ann admitted to Shiho. "Nothing like the rumors, hell he wanted to stop me from going with Kamoshida."

A smile shone her way, "I knew it. Rumors go out of hand at this dump way to easy. I just hope he doesn't let this affect him too much."

Placing a kiss on Shiho's forehead, Ann sighed, "You worry way too much about others you know that?"

"Be lucky I do. Otherwise you wouldn't even know me."

"Was my bad art THAT worrying for you?"

"I considered calling an emergency."

The two had a laugh, reminiscing about that incident. Ever since, they had been inseparable. Going from friends to best friends to nowadays lovers.

They had a pretty tight knit circle. There was them, Ryuko, through Ryuko Makoto and at some point, through Shiho the twins.

Then… it all went to hell.

And Ann wasn't sure how much longer she could take it.

Ann wasn't a religious person by any means. But lately she found herself praying, to whatever entity was willing to listen. She prayed that someone…. ANYONE would finally do something against Suguru Kamoshida. She did so last night again.

And this morning she had meet Akira.

And after finding out about what Kamoshida reaction was to meeting him again… Ann was full with questions. Questions she herself didn't even know.

It just couldn't be some coincidence. How could it be? She just KNEW that Akira had something to do with it but she had no idea how he did it. How did this… one new student reduce Kamoshida to-?

"Now you are tensing up." Shiho pulled her out from the daze, her hand caressing golden locks. Ann shook herself. "Sorry. I've been thinking about this whole thing myself. My mind is all over the place. I don't know what to make of all this honestly."

Shiho looked at her, seemingly sharing her emotions on that matter. "How about we just talk with him tomorrow? It may not lead anywhere but it may give us something. If he did it, I owe him a thanks. If he didn't, well it would still do him good to meet some people at the school who aren't treating him like a criminal."

"Sounds good." Ann agreed, having had something similar in mind, "But… we might wanna hurry before Daiji gets too him."

Shiho frowned at the mention of her teammate in annoyance. Understandable for the blonde.

Daiji Hideki was one of the best Volleyball players in the Team, if not the best. He all but WORSHIPPED Kamoshida and more often than not she was reminded of Kamoshida in things Daiji did. In short, he was a perverted bully with enough charm to hide it. His favorite targets were the twins undoubtedly but there were very little students he wouldn't harass. Kamoshida seemed to have a liking of sorts towards him since he was hit the least by the abuse and he sometimes made up excuses for him. Maybe he too saw the similarity. Scumbags like to stick together.

There was little doubt that Daiji was going to flip. She had caught a glimpse of him and his friends after school ended, all furiously searching for Akira. After he had tried to help her (and maybe actually done something to Kamoshida), the least they could do was to warn him.

But having all of this on her mind took its toll on her. "Can we please change the topic? I don't like talking about this."

It was getting increasingly more and more awkward and uncomfortable. As did anything somewhat remotely regarding Kamoshida, even if it concerned his breakdown.

Thankfully the girl nodded, "Sure. I know just what to change the topic too as well." A smirk came over her face at the last part of her reply.

Curiosity picked, Ann was about to ask, only for her mind to make a fairly good idea already. Wanting to be certain however she still asked. "What too?"

With the swiftness of an athlete Shiho suddenly threw herself on Ann's lap, straddling her hips and pressing her lips on her own. Ann smiled a little inside, grabbing Shiho by the hip and pulling her closer, not wanting to separate anytime. Closing her eyes, her lips parted a little, enough for Shiho.

This was how she wanted their Highschool to be. Not worrying about anything. With this amazing girl in her lap, tongues touching, she could just drown everything else out. Nothing mattered except the now.

Now if only she wouldn't have to be careful with her bruises. She had spent a lot of time trying to kiss that pain away.

" _Thank you for enjoying our Ferris wheel experience. The gondola will arrive at the platform shortly."_

The announcement made Shiho pull back with annoyance, pulling them out of the small dream, to both girls' dismay.

"It's over already?" the volleyball player exclaimed. The ride was always over so quickly and because her parents wanted to have a Family dinner tonight, they wouldn't be able to continue till next time.

The blonde sighed in denial, as Shiho left her lap and they took the time to wipe any traces of their activities away.

"I didn't see any scenery." Ann remarked, before smiling at the girl next to her, the light falling through the glass… making her appear angelic.

" _Beautiful."_  Ann thought, letting her heart speak for her.

"… All I saw was you."

Shiho looked at her, cheeks lighting up with a luminescent blush, before falling into an almost mad but adorable giggle. "My god… hahaha… how can you say something like that with a straight face?"

The couple exited the gondola in smiles and laughs, even though they had to wear their masks again.

* * *

The water was hot against Ryuko's skin, almost boiling. It was a good thing her mom came back late today, she… needed some time alone.

The sponge in her hand was remarkably soft, supposed to be for comfort probably. Not to be used in the rough way she utilized it. She scrubbed wildly, as if trying to get rid of an invisible stain that just wouldn't get away.

" ** _Ryuko-chan."_**  A voice she hated more than anyone else mocked in her head.

She HATED being called that. It made her feel small. And out of his mouth, with this look in his eyes, it was like she was being seen as some helpless pet!

He saw her as HIS helpless pet!

" ** _I expected some Thief but instead I got a cheap whore."_**

"I am not a whore. You only made everyone believe I was." she snapped back at the voice in her head. She should have said that in the Cell, not just glare at him in hopes of that making him back of.

She scrubbed harder, abusing her sore skin. But she still didn't feel clean. Every minute around Kamoshida was to her like bathing in an ocean of shit.

" ** _Heh. Really Ryuko? The new delinquent?"_**

"He is more of a man than you ever were."

" ** _Chain her up. Spread her legs."_**

Her legs closed upon instinct, arms crossing over her breast again.

" ** _You were always powerless against me."_**

This bastard.

" ** _Morning Ryuko-chan. Ready for practice?"_**

She sat down on the bathtub, knees to her chest, arms hugging her legs.

" ** _This just won't do Ryuko-chan. You are falling behind. Maybe I could give you some private coaching."_**

How dare he?

" ** _You can't keep snapping back at me Ryuko-chan. What would your father think? I can hardly blame him if you kept snapping at him too."_**

" ** _Ryuko! Come down here! RYUKO! I SAID GET DOWN HERE YOU BRAT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"_**

Angry tears mixed with shower water.

She remembered being pressed against the wall. Letting Kamoshida… have his fun. Before what little resistance she had sparked up and made her bolt out of his room.

Her leg hurt like hell, painfully pulsating.

She hated him.

" ** _Hey. Is it true she did Enjo Kosai?"_**

" ** _Yes, it is! I heard Mister Kamoshida wanted to talk her out of it."_**

She wanted him to suffer.

" ** _So, she is really a whore huh? Spends all her time in the red-light district."_**

" ** _How much do you think she costs?"_**

" ** _Hey bitch! Wanna get some quick cash? Bwahaha!"_**

He ruined her life.

" ** _Ryuko… I want to talk with you."_**

"Leave me alone Makoto!"

She was angry, her body shaking violently.

She slammed her sore fists on the porcelain of the bathtub. One time, two times, three times… It was a wonder the tub was still in one piece.

" ** _No please! FORGIVE ME!"_**

That memory… soothed her nerves immensely.

She never thought that could happen. Kamoshida… KAMOSHIDA… of all people showing fear. Showing this pure, unadulterated terror.

Akira caused that. She became a bit calmer again thinking about him. He hadn't just saved her but he was still willing to help her. For the first time in a while she had found someone else who was willing to stay at her side and the thought comforted her in a way nothing before managed to.

Sure, there were others but they were victims themselves.

Akira however was no victim.

With Satanael and that Arsene, he seemed unstoppable.

What were they called again? Persona?

She wanted one.

She NEEDED one.

She was done feeling so helpless. She never could do ANYTHING against Kamoshida. When she tried she only lost more. And today…

She had to get a Persona. Akira and the Detective were helping her tomorrow to try and do something to take him down. Ryuko didn't want to have them do everything in their counterattack. She wanted to help. She wanted revenge. She wanted to make him pay. For that she needed Persona.

How could she get one? Akira had gotten his just by being… angry? If anger was the key, she wouldn't have a problem with taking her anger and shoving it all down Kamoshida's throat. It might hurt like hell if the aftermath was anything to go by, but it would be well worth it.

Thinking about it was weird. Everything that happened today was weird. But… it was also fascinating. She felt… something inside her trying to BURST OUT. Was it because she was so angry? It felt like a flash of lightning constantly hitting the same spot. Kamoshida was the spot.

Lightning always had an effect on her. She loved looking at one in a Thunderstorm. How it would briefly brighten up the world. It had been storming when she finally managed to get her father… no she wouldn't call him that… Sperm donor out of her life.

Some people used to tell her she ran like the wind, but Ryuko wanted to run like lightning.

She could picture it…. Herself surrounded by lightning as Kamoshida looked at her in terror. Behind her was her Persona, whatever it would end up being. To her right was Akira, Satanael and Arsene next to him ready to strike. And to her left where the Detective and the Cat. Kamoshida begged for forgiveness and the vision was… beyond satisfying.

Her breathing calmed again, but her desire was not fading. Though she did manage to finally turn the shower of. Not caring at all about the whole bathroom being full with steam she took her towel and dried herself…

She would get a Persona.

And Kamoshida would regret the day he met her.

She felt like a lunatic thinking about all of this.

But how much could it hurt her with a 'Demon' backing her up?

* * *

Hatred was a familiar emotion for Goro Akechi. It was the thing that had enveloped her mind since days of her early childhood. It felt cold, rough, infuriating. An overall looked down on emotion.

But what many don't like to admit is… hatred focuses your mind.

By having something to hate, you have a target, something to direct all your efforts upon. A target to finally unleash all this pent-up hate upon and which you look forward to seeing when their life crumbles around them.

Yes, hatred was truly a powerful emotion. Which is why she sometimes went to her most hated place when she was troubled. Some may call that unhealthy (even if pretty much nothing in her life was remotely healthy) but it wasn't like she had a happy place. So, she would do with a hatred place. A place she went to right after Sae had let her go.

And her hatred place was this rotten ship.

She lay on the bed of her cabin inside the fabled 'Ark'. Dear Lord how big her father's ego had to be to make this. Seeing himself as the ruler of the Diet Building was one thing but to see his Palace as the ship that sailed the pure through the end of the World, while the sinners drowned beneath them?

An utter paradox given how the people on this ship were without exception all deranged, loathsome or just despicable. The things she had learned of these Cognitions (or Shadow's? or both? It was hard to tell) alone were enough to make even the most hardened of Policemen sick. There was NO CRIME taboo here. Anything was allowed as long as you don't end up hurting one of your fellow 'Blessed' or act against one of Shido's wishes.

And whatever they wanted their 'gracious' Captain provided for them. There were hallucinogens, prostitutes, or just a human body in whatever way you need to use them. In all shapes and colors. Akechi speculated that these must be her father's Cognition's of people who weren't as lucky as the ones he used constantly. They were without exception all desperate to remain on the Ark, by ANY means, even if it means being playthings of the Elite just waiting to be disposed. The masses were nothing but tools for him.

The worst of humanity was assembled on an Ark, to 'sail towards a happy future together'.

All with Masayoshi Shido as their Captain.

Honestly, she wouldn't be surprised if she were to find the fuel room and just lay eyes upon a sea of corpses from the truly innocent or just masses that none of them bothered to care for.

Disgusted? Definitely. Surprised? Not in the slightest.

She often had to remind herself that she wasn't on this ship to be one of them. She wanted to see it sink, have all of them drown and descend into the depths of the sunken Tokyo.

At the same time, she had worked incredibly hard to get a Place on this Ark of Sin. Becoming one of Shido's most useful collaborators.

However, Akechi had also worked tirelessly to somehow go through this place. To no success. The Shadows were all far too strong for her. On a good day she could beat one without being on the verge of death afterwards, maybe two if she was extremely lucky. What little progress she made would be reset the next day.

An approach based on stealth wasn't that successful either. The dogs knew her scent by now and the guards seemed to sense her every movement.

But whatever approach she chose the by far most frustrating thing was when she would randomly be turned into a Mouse! A MOUSE! It should go without saying that being transformed against her will into a mouse was VERY infuriating.

The only thing she had accomplished was getting an overall feel for the Palace and have a good grasp on its layout, though she never succeeded in getting a letter of introduction.

Letters were a whole different subject of hatred for her. Some unimportant nobleman, clinging to his nonsense of blue blood had a letter and SHE didn't!?

This cabin was her biggest achievement in all her time of exploring this cruiser. She had climbed from the outside into an open window were the Cognition of a CEO's son had demanded to not be interrupted, while a foreign cleaning maid was in his room, who he had demanded to be.

One slaughter later, he was thrown overboard and the whimpering maid let out. He was also one of the first she had invaded the Palace of. Nowadays his psyche was shattered and he would constantly mumble about 'having to be a nice boy' while he rotted in his Prison Cell. A proof she showed Shido of her abilities.

It was a cozy room all things considered. Say what you will about Shido but the man knew how to design a living space.

On one end of the room was a King-sized bed, with direct view to a gigantic Flat screen TV. Adorning the walls were High quality pieces of Art, many she recognized being from the famous Madarame (only the best for the Ark). The floor was cushioned with fluffy red carpet. There was also a Minibar, a worktable, a dresser to walk in, a balcony and in the room next to the bedroom a bathroom, with an additional room for a whirlpool. It was more of a fancy apartment then a cabin really. She had repurposed this cabin as a sort of makeshift second Hideout. The drawers held some of her materials and equipment and one in particular had a bunch of flash drives full with dirt she had on Shido and his associates. Just to make sure his legacy would be truly destroyed. It seemed ironic to her that she kept it inside his Palace of all people, a Place no one could ever find it.

The reason this place hadn't already been infested with Shadows again was because one, there was no one who needed it anymore with the CEO son out of the picture and two, her two guard dogs. They technically fulfilled the requirement the Palace had for Shadows guarding a place so nobody bothered to check.

Loki had a special ability called 'Call of Chaos'. With it she could control, corrupt or manipulate a defeated enemy. It was what she had used for Psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns.

Psychotic breakdowns were easily done. She simple had to use Call of Chaos and their real self if given time, would go mad and soon get themselves arrested. Mental shutdowns were more complicated to do. She had to use Call of Chaos in a far more careful manner. By doing that she could implant commands for them to do in the real world and the pressure could led to a decrease in health and black shadow liquid pouring out of them. Still not lethal though.

There was a second type of mental shutdown Loki told her about and that was done by killing the Shadow of a Person. Not that she ever tried it.

Call of Chaos still had its flaws though. Well less flaws then conditions for the attack to work. The enemy had to either be on the brink of dead or be a lot weaker than her. If one was willingly accepting the Call, as she had done a few times against very strong shadows, it was also possible and could give them a powerboost.

It basically never worked on any of the Shadows in the Ark, except for these two.

Lying on the ground, next to the bed she lay on, was Cerberus the guard dog of Hades in Greek mythology. His white mane looked surprisingly fluffy and she sometimes had to supress the urge to pet him. Standing guard on the door was the 'hound of Chulainn' Cu Chulainn, famous for his warp spasms that made even his allies stay out of his way in battle. Both of them were unmoving, like statues unless spoken too.

They were the only ones she managed to do this trick on. Sadly they were also the weakest among their kind represented in this ship. That was also why she didn't decide to use them in one of her attempts to move onward. Even with the Powerboost she could give them it wouldn't be enough in the long run. She rather had one area save for herself then losing her guards only to gain nothing. She also was incapable of getting them out of this Palace.

Akechi had trained this little trick in Mementos too. She got a good hang on it by now and a few puppets stationed there like an Angel that always hid somewhere in the subway. It was a good way to get some quick healing when she was there. However occasionally they would be near unfindable in Mementos labyrinth like tunnels. On some occasions they were even torn apart by the Reaper, maybe because he could sense something was different with them?

And no she never attempted to control the Reaper.

The idea was… intriguing however. Maybe she would try it someday.

Loki had told her after his awakening that he could feel the Power of the Wildcard inside her, the ability to wield more then one Persona. However when she tried to use Call of Chaos to have them 'enter' her, they only grew more docile. She never managed to get a second Persona… until Robin Hood came through Akira.

Which eventually led her full circle to her current dilemma.

"Loki?" she asked the Persona hovering above her. The trickster God seemingly had anticipated for her to finally say something.

" **Yeah?"**

"Am I a dumbass?"

" **Oh definitely."**

She gave him a small glare, slightly offended, even if she couldn't actually fight that statement. Loki only raised his hands in defense.  **"Hey was I supposed to lie? I am a Trickster but**   **I am gonna speak my mind when I believe you did something stupid."**

Akechi sighed in recognition. Of course she knew she did something stupid, it still wasn't nice hearing it. She had hoped for… well for something else.

She would have asked Robin Hood but he had decided to rest inside Akechi's soul till tomorrow, leaving the two alone. Especially considering that he would be the only persona she was going to use in Kamoshida's Palace.

There was one more thing, while both Persona and Wildcard knew the later had done something stupid, they couldn't really agree on what.

In Goro's eyes, trusting Akira with the Metaverse Navigator was incredibly foolish of her. Was she an emotional whore of sorts? There she meets ONE guy who makes her genuinely feel good and seems to understand her and she immediately tells him one of her biggest secrets? It had been a decision in the moment, partly influenced by shock and realization of how alike they were. Now that she could think a bit clearer, she realized just how much of an idiot she was. Sure she wanted to help him… and that blonde… but it would probably be for the best had she just lied and told him not to worry about it, taking matters into her own hands regarding Kamoshida…

but NO. No, some part of her actually wanted to tell him. And it felt GOOD to finally talk it out. Now she was about to explore a Palace with someone else tomorrow.

Goro still wasn't sure if that thought excited or terrified her. Or both? Maybe nether? She had no idea she just felt stupid.

Loki however, had a completely different reason and it was much simpler then whatever mess was currently on her mind.

He was, simply put, scared shitless of Akira. Even more then that Kamoshida seemed to be today.

"I still don't get why you make such a big deal about it."

" **Is the concept of 'I want to live' and 'keep the Devil away from me' this hard to grasp?"**

"Not really but remember Robin? He said that…"

" **I know what he said. Hell I know exactly the same thing! But believe me when I say that something is seriously WRONG with that boy."**

He sat up in the air, on his burning hot sword, looking down at her as if trying to imitate a stern father. The best father figure she had honestly.

" **A World Persona is not supposed to be awoken too. After many trials and hardships sure maybe THAN but not as your awakening! They are also not rising from the sea of souls until the World is royally messed up and I am talking 'Armageddon and Ragnarok have a baby' levels of messed up! Besides, it is one thing for a World Persona to be pretty much Jesus or a Japanese God but the DEVIL?! Just how utterly FUCKED is this World that the DEVIL needs to fix things?! I am half expecting it to rain blood and giant skeletons to appear in Tokyo any moment."**

Admittedly, Akechi could see his point. She only heard about these 'World' Personas since today but from the looks of it they were incredibly strong. She was not going to deny that she felt a tad bit jealous that he had one and she didn't… but instead of jealousy she mostly felt more intrigued by this revelation, surprisingly enough. It even somehow excited her. Still she didn't see any reason for Loki to be THIS out of character.

"Regarding the messed up World part, you DO remember what kind of ship we are on right now don't you? I say the Armageddon and Ragnarok Baby has long since grown up and had babies of his own with Doomsday for THIS to exist. And about the Devil bit-"

" **Are you about to play the LITERAL Devil's advocate?"**

"…I mean kinda? Look all I am saying is that Akira doesn't seem to be a bad person."

" **Then explain his little slip when you talked."**

Admittedly THAT had been on Goro's mind too. Akira was always seemed so in control and even as he was in panic he hadn't been like… that. It was like he was completely out of it, his mind somewhere far away. She gave a shrug towards the Nordic God, "He had just entered the Metaverse for the first time. Maybe me giving him my okay just made him realize that yes he WILL go back. He was determent before but perhaps a small part of him just wanted an excuse. I mean, you know how much of a wreck I was."

The Trickster sunk his head, having seemingly given up.  **"Alright fine. Still I am wary of that boy. Just keep him away from me. Don't call me out instead of the Archer unless its an emergency alright?"**

Goro nodded her head in confirmation. "You are being surprisingly accepting of my choice all things considered."

It was hard for her to make it out but she thought Loki smiled at her.  **"Do you still remember what I told you years back? Take the life you wish for? I am not about to go in the way of something you wish. I will help you getting it, even if I don think it is a smart thing to do."**

She gave him a smile in return. When there was one thing in this World you could rely on than it was your Persona. This loyalty, she doubted any human would be capable of such. It made her feel guilty for making him this worried in regards to Akira.

It really WAS odd seeing Loki like that.

Despite him being her true self, she was not one to deny he wouldn't look out of place in a Horror movie about Eldritch abominations. It seemed all but inconceivable for something like him to feel fear.

His large body in black and white pattern, reminiscent of the 'dazzle camouflage' of World War 1 warships. The horns emerging from his head, that looked like they belonged to a snail parasite. The blade he wielded being nothing but an extremely hot blade which needed to be held by a pair of large pliers. Everything about him just screamed directionless or sickening. If it wouldn't be for the fact she had grown so unnaturally close to him she would possibly question his loyalty just by design alone. But even without that, she sometimes found herself looking at him and asking just who he really was.

This was unsettling for a number of reasons. He was supposed to be her right? It made her smile fall and turn her look back again to the ceiling, avoiding Loki's gaze.

Just how utterly… broken was she?

Well, that might be a question asked to late.

But she couldn't deny that something wasn't right with her. The Metaverse had a tendency to bring out who you truly are beneath all these masks and lies you tell yourself. Another reason why she was worried about tomorrow.

She stood up from the bed, walking towards a full body mirror in a corner. Eyeing her Outfit she released a resigned sigh, mentally preparing herself for the shock on Akira's face. "I am going to give him quite the scare wont I?"

She and Loki really were a match made in Hell. As sick as Loki looked, she matched him in terms of Horror factor. The mask she wore was a deep black, covering her entire head and with a voice modulator (as if she needed to hide her voice in this World, was she this paranoid?). The rest of her body was adorned with black armour, chains on random locations and a torn cape falling down her back, reminding her of a clipped wing. This was her idea of a rebel? She didn't even knew that this was it before looking at herself way back when.

Loki told her it was an armour fitting for a Berserker, meant to inspire pure terror in all enemies.

Then… why did she feel like she was looking at a Prisoner waiting to be executed? Hardly an image of a rebel, or a fighter, or someone who upholds justice.

Compare that to Akira's description of his Personas. One… a noble demon fighting tyranny in a generals suit. The other… a Gentleman with aesthetics of a demon. She had little doubt his Metaverse outfit looked much different then one of the two.

Compare it to Robin Hood even. The Persona that kept on claiming he was awoken trough Akira. The leader of the Merry Man looked more like a Superhero then a Thief. His large muscular body and imposing stance, while holding himself with this grace and elegance. All the while he could be mistaken with a Superman who had decided to wear white and take lesson from Green Arrow. A protector of the innocent and vanquisher of evil.

There was nothing about Robin that could make Akira… or Ryuko and Morgana for that matter… look at him in disgust. A standard she couldn't live up too.

Another reason she wanted to go with Robin Hood instead of Loki even before the enemy of the Aesir made his demands. Aside from still wanting to get accustomed with Robin.

But no matter how good of an impression Robin could make… her outfit would shatter it. This was just who she was beneath the façade of a detective Princess. A terrifying Monster, driven by hatred.

She hadn't heard Loki gliding over to hear, only noticing his presence in her lamentation when he had put a hand on her shoulder. He always seemed to know what she was currently thinking about, likely because he really did.

He carefully took of her helmet/mask and held it in his hand, looking at it in deep thought she guessed.

" **Not necessarily."**

This caught her by surprise, "What?"

" **Trust me. Okay?"**

Of course she trusted Loki. She would have never made it this far without him. She nodded as a reply.

" **Close your eyes."**

Goro did as she was told.

As soon as she did, she felt her body be encased in familiar crimson flames. It was an… odd sensation. This was unlike when she would summon him or Robin. It was… a weird sensation.

What next happened surprised her even more. She could… feel how something about the flames changed. And how they changed her. She felt her armour give way to something new. The fire continued its work and she didn't dare open her eyes. One more time she was swallowed by them…

" **Open them."**

She did…

And was rendered speechless.

She… THIS was her!?

She took a good long look at the reflection in the mirror, eyes wide in awe.

She had long elbow long gloves on, white in colour except for the red and golden lines at the end. As a top an white sleeveless uniform had taken hold, with two golden shoulder plates with frills at the end. The uniform went past her hip and slightly covered a short skirt, just like the rest of her outfit a clean white. A golden belt with an golden 'A' on its lace, standing out from a red background, was holding both in place, sitting above skirt and uniform. This mixture of red, gold and white reminded her very strongly of Robin Hood. Falling behind her was an untorn red cape, splitting in half equally as if to imitate red wings. Her feet were covered by a pure white boots with golden accents, revealing her legs starting a little beneath her kneecaps. A golden Tiara shone on her forehead with a red gem on the Front. Matching it was a collar around her neck, crimson red with a golden A on front. The crimson flames that would always erupt from her soul were replaced with those of an azure blue colour.

Goro now wore what seemed to be the attire for a noble, but roguish Princess.

It was… amazing! Like she was looking at a completely different person! Like she was standing in front of a heroine from something like Sailor Moon. This was someone you could see yourself hiding behind against a horde of Shadows.

" **Figured we shouldn't give them any reason to feel warry of you."**  Loki commented, putting her mask on her face again. It wasn't a helmet anymore. Instead it was a simple but elegant red mask with a long nose, reminding her of a woodpecker, fitting perfectly beneath the Tiara.  **"What do you think?"**

"I… I had no idea you could do that."

" **Honestly? Me neither. But I figured since you were so worried about your outfit that I could at least try. These outfits are just a matter of Cognition and Willpower really, connected to your Persona. So with that I just tried making you one that doesn't scream 'Killing Machine' taking inspiration from the Archer. I wanted something that says 'cute Anime Heroine'."**

Still amazed beyond belief, she simple forced out words of gratitude, a soft smile on her face. "Thank you."

Loki gave her a small laugh,  **"Not for that… Hikari."**

Her smile fell a bit. "Can you… please not call me that?"

Loki hesitated, before nodding again.  **"Sorry. I thought this might be an appropriate moment. You know… emotional wise."**

She understood his reasoning. This WAS an emotional moment and she really was grateful but… she just didn't like being reminded of her real name.

Just who WAS Hikari Fukumoto? She was a nobody. A child that was abandoned by the world. Some cursed girl who's mother committed suicide. Hikari Fukumoto was weak, unable to do anything against anybody.

She changed her name to Goro Akechi once she started to approach Shido. Goro was a boys name and it threw people of when they agreed to meet her through messages or calls. She did so on purpose, sexism being one of the few things she and Sae could agree on was a hazzle and hoping having a boys name would make it easier for her somehow. She also didn't want Shido to know who she really was until his life crumbled around him.

It also helped her escape the irony of her names meaning. Nothing was bright in her life. And her origin was far from blessed. That cruel irony was reality however.

Nothing about Goro Akechi was real.

Robin respected that this was the identity she had crafted for herself. Loki however never wanted to call her Goro or Akechi, always using terms like kid or girl or rarely boss.

Understandable in a way. But her true name was still… extremely personal to her. At the same time… she kind of wanted someone to say it. No human had told her it in these past years. "Its fine just… just not now okay?"

" **Okay. Now come on, let's get out of here. You need some rest too if you want to infiltrate tomorrow."**

* * *

It had taken a while for the two Thieves to calm down again. Akira's clothes and Morgana's fur had a few wet spots.

It probably took them over an hour of just embracing each other to get themselves settled into a normal state of mind again. At first they enjoyed the company… just happy to be reunited again.

Akira also took the opportunity to tell Morgana of the things he hadn't been there for.

They… talked about a lot.

He had told him how it wasn't only he that had died in the battle against Yaldabaoth. That at the end it was only Akira and the malevolent god. Morgana, horrified at hearing he wasn't the only one who died, had attempted to cheer Akira up, told him it wasn't his fault, but Akira shoot his attempts down and continued.

He had told him that Lavenza and Igor were still in charge of the Velvet Room, to the Magician's great joy. He told him about Satanael and that he contacted him instead of Arsene, awakening today. That had made the feline confess that he was freaked out when he had felt the Metaverse shake and an intense spike of energy this morning and even more surprised that it was his leader who did that. He had half expected Yaldabaoth to appear.

Akira hadn't told him about the larger circumstances of his awakening however… like what almost happened with Ryuko… It just didn't feel right talking about it.

Back to the cheerful things, he had told Morgana of the large amount of Yen under is bed, showing it too him. The felines eyes almost fell out at all of that, estimating there to be at least several billions.

An afterwards reaction was Morgana doing the 'begging cat' look and asking for Sushi. And how could Akira refuse him? He would buy some tomorrow.

He had also explained his ideas regarding helping others before it is too late or sooner then before. Shiho, Futaba, Okumura and also explained his visit today to Kaneshiro's Palace. The last bit had caused the blue eyes to widen just a little before Morgana had simply chuckled, somehow not surprised that Akira would just casually hand out billions using his new found wealth. "You never change do you?" he had asked with a smile and Akira only shrugged with one of his own.

But all good things must come to an end. And how did their cheerful reunion end?

Morgana asked who the girl with Akira was. And where Ryuji was.

"Yeah… ähm…. Morgana? You might wanna sit down for this one."

So, Morgana sat down.

Akira told him the current situation regarding… genders.

Morgana stared at him.

And continued to stare at him.

And continued to stare at him.

His blue eyes widened as a first reaction… realization finally kicking in.

He fell straight to the side… an empty look on his face. Akira took pity on the Cat, remembering his own shock and placed his limb body on the comfortable bed.

…

Morgana has been like this for over 20 minutes.

"Morgana?" Akira was getting worried, sitting next to him this whole time. "Are you alrig-?"

Then Morgana finally had a reaction.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ah yes, there it was.

Morgana sprang to his feet, jumping in the air out of shock with his fur standing up. Gibberish Akira couldn't make out was coming out of Mona's mouth as he tried to make sense of it, restlessly walking all over the place.

"Gbif… bu… Ryu…. Ko… gsoo…sku…gir…fo…yu….go...cro… NYYAAAAAAAH!"

It was weird being an observer of such a freak out.

"Okay just calm down." Akira tried to settle Morgana's nerves. Unsurprisingly it wasn't working.

Morgana violently shook his head, taking in a deep breath… he finally managed one coherent word.

"HOW!?"

"Because fate!"

"But… HOW!?"

"Hey Morgana, look I know EXACTLY how you feel believe me! I had the same reaction but… it is just something that is happening."

"HOOOOOW!?"

In hindsight he could hardly blame Arsene and Lavenza for laughing at his reaction. If he was anything like Morgana…

Morgana sat down again, with a thousand-yard stare in his blue eyes. "Uhhhhhhh. This is. So… Ryuji is a girl. So is Yusuke. And Akechi."

"Ryuko, Yuzu and Akechi respectively. Akechi didn't had a name change oddly enough."

"….What the hell?"

"I know Morgana." He said in understanding while petting his head. The cat sighed, before his eyes widened… "Hang on…"

"Hmm?" Akira made a questioning sound.

"Akira. How do you know Akechi is a girl?"

The Fool rubbed the back of his neck, feeling particularly foolish. Of course he would ask that.

Taking a deep breath he explained how he had collided with Akechi right after the reset. He also explained how they had somehow gotten closer through the small amount of time they spent together and of his plan to make her a Phantom Thief founding member.

Morgana just sat there, taking al the information in like a dry sponge, before opening his mouth.

"Akira do you take constructive criticism regarding your plan?"

"Ähm. Yeah?"

"It fucking sucks."

…

WOW.

He had no idea Morgana could curse. Had he reserved that bomb for a moment like this?

"That's… not constructive criticism." Was his somewhat weak counter.

"Because an idea like that isn't DESERVING of constructive criticism!" Morgana shouted at him, seeming infuriated at this idea even. "You plan on having a SERIAL KILLER on the Phantom Thieves!? The personal assassin of SHIDO!? PERMANENTLY!?"

"Hey we don't know that!"

"EXCUSE YOU!?" Morgana just screamed in pure shock, even greater then when he was inflicted with shock after a Zio spell hit him.

Akira winced inwardly at the tone his friend was using. "Call it a gut feeling but… I think Goro might be different this time."

"YOU DON'T SAY!?"

"NOT LIKE THAT! I mean… I can't shake this feeling of that maybe she is… better this time. Not all murdery. You get me?"

"Oh I get you alright!" the feline snapped once more, "I also know what that feeling is you mean. But its not coming from your gut!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Now HE was getting offended.

"Maybe if you were thinking with what's between your ears and not what's between your legs you would realize that your horrible excuse of a plan can only end badly!"

"WHAT!?" Okay he was definitely offended. "Are you accusing me of trying to save someones life with the sole reason of getting under her skirt!?"

Morgana took a step back, surprised at Akira's intense reaction. He tried to make a counter, but Akira cut him of.

"NO! Don't speak right now you Kit Kat! I have you know that I don't care in the slightest about Goro being a guy or a girl! I would have planned the same thing if none of that had happened! I am not trying to excuse her! I am not trying to say she doesn't deserve punishment but there is no way in HELL that I will let Crow die again like that! Disposed like trash with not even a body left! She will pay for the things she did but I will NOT let her die again! NOBODY is going to die this time!"

When Akira was done, Morgana simply didn't say anything. They both knew the… impact Akechi dying had on Akira. That he hadn't managed to save him was one of the biggest regrets he had… well ONE of his biggest by now.

The black cat sighed in apology, "Sorry for assuming. I just… you have to understand that this idea is insane right?"

Akira, now somewhat calmer again himself, relented. He had no problem admitting THAT. "I know. But hey… nothing ventured, nothing gained. I simply want to fix everything I couldn't fix and she is part of that."

"I get that. But please lets talk about this a bit more in detail before you do something drastic alright?"

…

"…Well about THAT."

"…Akira please don't tell me you already carried out your crazy plan."

"To be fair Morgana your like 90 percent of my impulse control."

"…Do you mind leaning down?"

Akira leaned his head down to Morgana's level.

Morgana slapped him.

If it wouldn't be for the fact that he was slapped with a Cat paw it might have actually hurt.

"I probably deserved that."

"Yep."

…

The two stared at each other for a good minute, before loudly laughing. The Trickster couldn't help but find it great that despite of everything they could always go into their established dynamic. Something he really missed with his other friends, having to reforge them surely over the coming year.

Morgana stopped laughing soon enough, resigning himself to the Wildcard's plan. "Alright fine. We let her be a founding member. Still this was very brash of you."

"Probably but if we were to try at some point after they are formed she would already be against us. Now she wants to explore the Castle with us. I say that is as good a start as any."

"True. Well since we already have this opportunity we can try and make things right. I… do have a few things I want to fix myself."

Akira raised an eyebrow at that and Morgana elaborated after a sigh, "I… am aware I wasn't always the easiest to be around."

A hand scratched his ears, making him relax a little. "It's fine." Akira told him, knowing very well what Morgana was talking about. Hell, Akira had actually cussed him out a few times when the Cat went too far... and after that whole mess before Okumura gave him a particularly big tongue lashing. "All in the past. You had a bit of an identity crisis. Speaking of just why are you suddenly so onboard with being a Cat?"

"Being human was an idea I had to try and explain what I was. Now that I know who I am, I don't need to be one anymore to feel fulfilled. I am fine being a Cat for now. My obsession with becoming human made some problems, as did my… infatuation with Lad-… Ann, too so I wanted to put an end to that. Besides… being a Velvet Room attendant AND the embodiment of humanities hope is far better anyway." His voice gained a slightly cocky tone at the end. Something that Akira inwardly chuckled at. Yeah this was Morgana.

"I am happy to see your identity crisis is resolved." The Fool teased the Magician.

"Why thank you! But for real now, I intend on changing who I am." His guide exclaimed determent, "I… had a lot to think about and I really do believe I could have handled things better in the past. I did treat all of you badly at times, especially Ryuji. I won't make the same mistake again… well… with Ryuko."

The raven smiled. He always did knew Morgana was softer than he let on and cared about the blonde more then he used to admit. "Good to hear. But you are not about to start calling her Lady Ryuko right?"

…

"Come down here so I can slap you again."

"It was a valid question!"

Morgana rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Point is I am going to give my all to the Phantom Thieves and act as the guide I was destined to be. Now, " he held out his paw as if to make a determent handshake, "Let's show that grail he picked the wrong enemy!"

He couldn't agree more, grasping Morgana's paw with his own hand. The two time travellers had a mission and wether it were Kings, Shoguns, Criminals, Politicians or Gods… no one would stop them.

He released his hold and hand and paw sank on the bed again. "Alright than. We should meet up with Master Igor soon."

"I don't think that will be a problem. He told me he was still busy trying to build my Velvet Room so I assume he will just pull us in once we go to bed."

"What are we waiting for then? You look tired anyway."

The Cat's guess was spot on. He gave another sigh, "I… did had a very rough week."

"You really need to take care of yourself more."

Rolling his eyes at the remark, he bit back one of his own and headed to the bathroom. He washed himself, and soon enough he and his guide were lying in bed, awaiting to be pulled to a realm between dream and reality.

* * *

Akira awoke.

Curiosity was overwhelming him. After everything he learned about the true Master of the Velvet Room, he was incredibly excited to see what he had designed his home base of sorts, for the coming year to be.

He looked around himself, feeling the ground beneath him move upwards. Around him were blue walls and he was sitting on a comfortable blue leather chair. In front of him were an empty blue coach and a blue desk. Behind the coach… oddly enough he could see a light constantly flashing and… was that a clock above him?

Akira was slightly confused and allowed himself to guess. _"Am I inside an elevator?"_

This did surprise him a lot. Of all the things Igor could have made why an elevator? What had an elevator to do with…?

Hang on. Where was Morgana!?

He looked around, the feline nowhere to be found. What the...?

A sinking feeling began to take hold in Akira. Something was wrong. "Morgana?!"

"He isn't with us right now." He heard a voice from behind him.

His instincts kicked in immediately. He jumped from his seat and turned around, body tense and ready to attack. If this was another trick of Yalda-…

His eyes met… a girl?

Blinking at the surprising sight, he took a good look at the unexpected company.

The girl in front of him wore a school uniform he didn't recognize but clearly saw she outgrew quite a bit by now. She looked less then a girl but more like a woman in her twenties. She had striking intense red eyes and auburn hair put in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes which formed the roman numeral XXII.

And there was something… intense about her. He couldn't put a finger on it but this woman could wield power or at the very least used to possess it.

"Where am I? Where is Morgana?" he asked hesitant, ready to jump if she were to do anything hostile. He had enough experiences with malevolent beings in the Velvet Room thank you very much!

The woman smiled at him softly, as if she read his mind and understood his apprehension. "I can assure you, your friend is fine. He is with Igor right now surely. As for where you are… well you are in MY Velvet Room. I wished to speak with you."

MY Velvet Room!?

Yaldabaoth had done something again hasn't he?! He needed to get out o-!

…What in the?

This chaotic presence inside him softened. As if it was… happy? Satanael was happy seeing this woman?

None of this made sense, but Akira knew that there was no way Satanael would be happy about anything involved with Yaldabaoth so what was going on here? He allowed himself to drop his guard a little, if Satanael could relax so could he. Still… this left him very confused.

She giggled a little bit at his tenseness. "I can understand this is all probably a shock to you but don't worry, I am a friend." There was something else her stance betrayed. She was holding herself back. But from what?

"Usually I know the names of my friends." He told the still unknown woman, guard completely dropped but still wary.

Her smile seemed to widen. "Very well. I'll tell you my name."

She took steps towards him and Akira's eyes glued on her every movement out of instinct. She stood mere inches away from him when she spoke again still smiling gently. Her red eyes were looking right through his silver ones and it made Akira feel like she was looking into his soul. "My name is Minako Arisato. I am a Wildcard like you."

…

Another… Another Wildcard?

Before he could properly process that information the woman, now identified as Minako lost the ability to hold herself back and lunged towards him…

Akira tensed up and…

…

And…

…

Was… hugged?

Yeah that was it. This 'Minako' person just threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and tightly clinging to him, face buried into his right shoulder.

The Wildcard had no idea what to make of… THIS reaction.

Then… Minako started sobbing into his shoulder.

This stunned him for a bit. Why was she crying?

Having no idea what any of that meant, he returned the hug, thinking about how he could comfort her. It didn't happen everyday that the Fool had to comfort a crying girl after all and he couldn't just do nothing.

Minako spoke up however, before he could think about that any longer too. The words that left her mouth, in between sobs, hit him to the very core.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear, sounding truly grateful.

" _She… is thanking me? What?"_

This other Wildcard… thanked him? For what? He didn't even know who she was till now! What did he do for her that she had to thank him for? It only left him further confused.

Akira simply stood there, completely dumbfounded, in a Velvet Room that wasn't his own, with a woman who cried tears of relief and he didn't even knew existed until now and who thanked him for reasons unknown to him.

Fate just constantly found new ways to surprise him didn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone leave the Door open?
> 
> Well… I did. :) Bet you didn't see this coming. Hello Door-chan!
> 
> Before anyone is asking, no Minako is NOT part of the Harem. There will be NO Minako x Akira what so ever. Sorry for anyone who ships it but I have my reasons.
> 
> Okay now there was a lot that happened this chapter.
> 
> 13K Words. Geez. 
> 
> I think I may have gotten lazy near the end with Morgana and Akira. Sorry if that impacts the quality.
> 
> I know this is something a lot of looked forward to so I really hoped you enjoyed!
> 
> Then Ann and Shiho a small glimpse into heir relationship. Cute, adorable, wholesome, healthy. A joy to write scenes like these :)
> 
> There is also some new info. Appareantly some guy named Daiji. Now I will say yes he is an OC. I know some people don't like OC's but don't worry they will only serve to make the plot more interesting.
> 
> Then… we got to see Ryuko. Poor girl. I really don't like seeing her hurting. But being a girl instead of a guy… well it made things worse for our Skull.
> 
> Small lesson on Japanese things. Enjo Kosai is called an activity where girls date older man in exchange for money or gifts. It is seen as a sort of start into prostitution. It doesn't NEED to have anything to do with sex however. Some of these dates can range from simply talking and companionship to going out or groping. Someone doing Enjo Kosai can get a really ruined reputation if it comes out.
> 
> And no Ryuko did NEVER do Enjo Kosai. Take a wild guess who spread the rumour.
> 
> But because of the rumour things spiralled and now Ryuko is basically seen as a slut.
> 
> GOD I hate Kamoshithead. He will get what is coming to him soon enough.
> 
> But seriously someone needs to hug Ryuko. She had it rough. And after everything that happened she isn't in the best place mentally. Thankfully a Persona is there to offer comfort when needed and she is about to get hers soon enough.
> 
> Little confession? These types of things are something I am really worried about writing. This dark stuff that has the risk of hitting one of you readers close to home. I said it before and I say it again, I want to treat this kind of trauma seriously and not just side wave. If at any point it seems I may be disrespectful PLEASE tell me. The LAST THING I want to do is make any of you who may have had such an experience be uncomfortable or worse.
> 
> Persona is just… unfortunately a lot darker than people expect. And this story getting a lot darker than I intended it to be.
> 
> At least everyone can look forward to when Kamoshida begs on his knees for forgiveness that will never come and rots away in a jail cell for the rest of his life.
> 
> Speaking of girls with problems… we got some insight with our miss Akechi and in particular her relationship with Loki.
> 
> Like I said… pure evil Loki is overused and just doesn't sit right with me. So have a Trickster/Chaotic Neutral/Part time Dad Loki.
> 
> And Akechi's new costume. About that this will be the only time where I will change a costume of a character this much because of gender. I never liked it when people make genderbends for the sole reason of making characters dress suddenly slutty for no reason at all. So none of that. It will be a bit cuter and slightly more revealing maybe but nothing too drastic.
> 
> I basically took Goro's prince outfit from the game and kept the design but mixed a bit of Sailor Moon into it. I haven't been able to write it in yet but Goro is actually a fan of Anime like that so Loki tried to have her vision of a 'heroic' her be reminiscent to a hero she is familiar with. Hey we have a Catwoman expy so I don't think I am stretching anything here.
> 
> Her black mask outfit is unchanged however. And for the most part the other outfits will be the same.
> 
> Oh and her name… surprise. Little headcanon of mine that slipped in.
> 
> And back to Minako. Why was she so grateful to Akira? Well you will have to find out next chapter. But I think there is a chance some of you may be able to come up with a rough idea of WHY Minako could have wanted to speak with Akira and why she is so grateful. I mean… I basically spelled it out already.
> 
> Though in case it hasnt it any of you yet... actually no i wont spoil that. I am interested just how many will get what i am going for and those who dont, dont worry it will be official Next chapter.
> 
> But for anybody whos worried… don't be. You do NOT need to know anything about previous Persona games for this story. And they wont be THAT important just some references and some bigger worldbuilding. Hell I never even played these games (unfortunately).
> 
> BTW: Feel free to look up the english translation of Akira's (fictional) hometown. You find a small surprise.
> 
> Alright… now I believe I said everything, Have a good day and see you later :)


End file.
